The Things We Don't Understand
by insanehiker
Summary: It's taken Brandon 12 years to make his way back to Beverly Hills and Kelly. Are they ready to make their relationship work? Take a look inside to find out how they come back into each other's lives and what they have learned during their time apart.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, my favorite shows are Beverly Hills 90210, Gilmore Girls, Friends, Pacific Blue, and Dr. Quinn. I don't own any of the characters.

Mostly Brandon, Kelly, and Sammy, but also with appearances by all O8, plus Janet, Nat, Jim, Cindy, and Silver.

FYI: This is set in May 2010, Sammy turns six years old, born in May 2004. I'm having him sharing a birthday with Steve Sanders, May 22. Steve turns 35.

**Chapter 1**

May 21, 2010

Kelly and Sammy are eating their weekly dinner at the Peach Pit in a booth on a Friday afternoon around 5 pm.

Brandon walks into the Peach Pit for the first time since September 1998, after the non-wedding. He isn't able to believe his eyes at the renovations, but is immediately calmed down as soon as he sees the man who is like a second father to him, Nat Bussichio "Nat, what happened to this place?"

"Brando…is that really you?" Nat asks with a shocked look on his face.

"Of course, it's me. I know I've been gone for awhile, I have a lot of explaining to do to a lot of people, but it was finally time to come home," Brandon smiles going to hug Nat. "Welcome home, I miss seeing your face around here. As far as the chances, I had no choice; it was the hip thing to do so I could keep the business alive," Nat said as he let Brandon go and then shrugged his shoulders. "No one was coming around anymore and the jukebox finally went out. So what can I get ya?"

"Just the usually, as along as you haven't changed the mega-burgers either, I've traveled around and I haven't been able to find anything to compared to your mega-burgers."

"Dylan always says the same thing."

"D, is he in town now?"

"Well, I'm not for sure. He actually might be, but I'll let ya know if I see him."

When Nat turns away to cook Brandon's order, Brandon turns around to observe the new changes and sees the reason why he wanted and needed to come to Beverly Hills: Kelly Taylor.

As he walks over to the booth Kelly is sitting in he is memorized by her beauty and is not able to see anything else in his path, nor the little boy she is sitting with. Lucky for him, he doesn't run into anyone else to make a complete fool of him. "Are my eyes deceived me, or is this the most beautifully woman on this earth, the Miss Kelly Taylor."

Kelly immediately freezes and stops mid way through her sentence telling Sammy to eat his lettuce on his burger, "Sammy, you need to eat you're….Bran…..Brandon." Kelly is white as a ghost, she has a million things running through her head at the moment, luckily Nat comes over to the table with Brandon's food and immediately knows what Kelly is thinking and says, "hey Sammy come sit over at the countertop with me, I have something to show you."

"Can I please, Mommy." It takes Kelly a second to response since she still hasn't taken her eyes off Brandon, nor Brandon's eyes have left Kelly's.

"Huh…yeah that's fine," Kelly says as she moves her eyes and brushes her hand through her hair because she's so nervous and scared at the same moment as she watches Nat walk Sammy over to the counter.

"Grandpa Nat, who is the guy mommy's with?"

"He is an old friend, let's let them talk for a few minutes," but before Nat could catch Sammy, he already ran back to the booth and asking, "Mommy is your friend going to come to my birthday party tomorrow?" Sammy couldn't resist asking since he is soooo excited to be turning 6 years old tomorrow.

Brandon's wasn't able to mask the surprised look on his face when he heard the boy referred to Kel as mommy for the second time, but lucky for him, Kelly didn't notice.

Kelly immediately responds, "I don't think so sweetie, why don't you see what Grandpa Nat wants to show you, I'm sure it's something special."

"Wow, things really have changed around here. Congregations, I'm sure you are really happy being a mother," Brandon said just after he changed the look on his face to normal.

But now a million questions for Kelly are running through his head "I am, Brandon, he is my everything," Kelly says as she glances over at Sammy and Nat just in time to see Sammy laughing.

"So how are you" Kelly says as she turns her attention back to Brandon, "I'm surprised to see you, since it's been over 6 years since anyone has heard anything from you."

"I know, I'm sorry, but please let me explain."

"Brandon, we have all been so worried, we didn't know what to think or to do," Kelly says with tears threaten to escaping from her eyes.

Brandon begins to speak as he reaches for Kelly's hand across the table and she lets him take it.

"It's been complicated and really bizarre; I still can't believe how long it's been. I want to tell you and everyone else everything but long story short. I was working at the New York Times when I was offered to a chance to work with National Geographic seven years ago to research unknown islands around the world. As we landed at one that we had believed to be uninhibited, it ended up being home to one of the most hostile and isolated tribes that has held us prisoners for the first year or two. They then realized that we weren't there to hurt them so they allowed us to become part of their tribe until a couple of weeks ago when the Coast Guard flew over, they allowed us to make a smoke signal so we could return home. Kelly, please trust me that I really wish I could have contacted you, Brenda, or even my parents but there was no way. I'm sorry I didn't tell you or anyone else, but I never imagined being away for this long the original contract was only 12 to 18 months. I left for the assignment right after we ran into each other and I was under strict advisement not to tell anyone. I know it sounds weird, but I literally have been stuck on an island until a couple of weeks ago." Brandon finishes this story.

"Brandon, I don't know what to say. We've all really missed you so much and have been really worried," Kelly says.

"I know, it's the last thing that I wanted to do was to make you worry and hurt you along with everyone else, but I'm really happy that you were able to move on with someone else and have your son," says Brandon, and then quickly asks trying not to make it awkward, "Would any of the old gang be at the party tomorrow?"

Kelly hesitated with "yes, but I don't think you coming would be a great idea."

"Why not, would Sammy's father be jealous of me or something?" Brandon says joking with a nervous laugh.

Kelly's face turns serious "Brandon… Sammy doesn't know his father."

Brandon's face goes completely blank as Kelly tells him, "If you come to tomorrow, then we need to talk tonight, there's something you need to know. Can you meet me at the beach in two hours by the old beach apartment?"

"Yeah" Brandon stands up still with a blank look on his face, "I guess I'll see you in about two hours."

"Good thanks," Kelly says with a small smile.

* * *

><p>As Brandon walks away, he can't help but think about what Kelly needs to tell him. He decides to go back to the hotel for an hour before going to meet Kelly at the beach. He's hoping he can get there before her so he can view the beach by himself just for a few moments.<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as Brandon walks out of the Peach Pit, Kelly pulls her phone out of her purse and calls Cindy Walsh. "Hey Kelly, is everything alright."<p>

"Hmm, yeah, do you think you and Jim can come over in about an hour and in half to watch Sammy for a couple hours, please? Silver is going out with some friends tonight."

"Well Kelly, yes of course, we will be over shortly."

"Thanks Cindy, I promise I'll tell you why once you get to the house."

"Is everything ready for the party tomorrow," Cindy asked."

"Yes, everything is ready as long as Sammy stays out of the cake in the fridge," Kelly says with a laugh.

"Well, don't worry about that, I'll put Jim on cake guarding duty," Cindy said with a laugh as well.

"Alright thanks, see you in a bit," Kelly says.

"Bye, Kelly" Cindy replied.

Kelly walks up to the counter, stands beside Sammy. "Thanks Nat for bringing Sammy over here."

"Hey, it's no problem. So where has he been? Do you think he knows?" Nat starts bombing Kelly with questions. She's quickly getting the feeling that everyone is going to bomb her with questions about Brandon now.

"Well he told me, he has been working with the National Geographic on a story about unknown islands around the world and ended up stranded on one for the last six years. Oh my goodness, Nat, I can't believe that he is here, I'm missed him so much," Kelly starts to cry a little bit so Nat embraces her into a hug.

"I know we all have, hopefully he will be able to stick around for the long haul," Nat says.

"And no, he doesn't know yet, but we are meeting at the beach in about two hours. He seemed interested in coming to the party tomorrow, so he needs to know, since most everyone else does."

Sammy asks, "Knows what, Mommy?"

Kelly didn't realize Sammy was listening that carefully, thankfully Nat jumped in and answered for her, "of how great of a hockey player you are!"

"Oh," says Sammy as Kelly laughs.

"Well, alright mister, we need to get home, Grandma and Grandpa will be there soon to watch you tonight."

* * *

><p>As Kelly is getting ready before Jim and Cindy arrives, she can't help to remember the last thing Brandon told her years ago, "I'll always love you forever until the day I die." Jim and Cindy arrived at Kelly's house about 10 minutes before she needs to leave to meet Brandon on time. Thankfully Sammy was in his room playing so Kelly could explain who she is meeting. Kelly's sees them coming and opens the front door for them.<p>

"Hey, come in, thanks for coming over like this short notice," Kelly says.

"Hey, it's no problem, why do you look so nervous, are you okay," Jim asks.

Kelly replies with taking a big breath, "Yes, I hope so, why don't you guys sit down."

Jim and Cindy sat down on the couch with worried look; Kelly sat opposite of them on a chair.

Kelly just says, "Brandon's alive and he's here in town" then stops to let Jim and Cindy collect their thoughts and say a silent pray.

After a few moments she continues, "Sammy and I were at the Peach Pit for our weekly visit and dinner with Nat when he walked in. Nat took Sammy over to the counter, so I don't think he realized who Brandon was, but he did ask if he was coming to his party since he's so excited and wants everyone and anybody to come. Brandon asked if the old gang would be here, so I told him, yes, but we needed to talk first if he comes over tomorrow. I honestly don't know what I'm going to say to him yet. All he told me was that he has been working with the National Geographic on a story about unknown islands around the world and ended up stranded on one for the last six years. So I asked him to meet me at the beach tonight, so I could tell him."

Jim and Cindy just sit there in shock and start to cry with tears of joy that they will have a chance to see their son again. Jim finally speaks after looking at the clock above the fireplace, "well you should get going then." It's all he is able to say at the moment after hearing his son has been stranded on an island.

As Kelly stands up, Cindy asks still overwhelmed, "Kelly, could you ask him to come back here with you afterwards?"

"I was planning on it." Kelly hugs them both before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Brandon arrives at the Beach at least a half hour before he is supposed to meet Kelly at 7:30. Once he's at the beach, the reason suddenly hits him and he does the math quick in his head. It has been exactly six years and nine months since the night in New Orleans, when he ran into Kelly right before he left for his assignment.

(Flashback)

_It was a hot August day in New Orleans; he had just finished the last day of training in the United States for his new assignment at about 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Some of the guys were going out to eat, but he wanted to go back to the hotel first to try to make a phone call. He has been avoiding this phone call since he accepted the job because he doesn't quite know what to say, but he knows this will be his last opportunity for at least a year to speak with her. Even though they haven't spoken for awhile, but he has been getting a stronger urge to hear her voice since he has accepted this job. He's nervous and scared because he doesn't know what she has been doing since their almost wedding and he's unsure if she has moved on with someone else. As he walks into the hotel lobby, he sees a blonde facing the counter, he immediately freezes thinking it can't be her. Before he is able to move his body again, she turns around and immediately sees him from across the lobby. He can see her lips moving as she says, "Brandon" to herself. They both start to walk towards to each other. _

_Brandon speaks first, "Kel…hi." _

_Kelly says, "hi" back to Brandon in a very soft and quiet voice. They both are unsure of what to say because they are both caught off guard at the moment. _

_Suddenly, a bellboy comes up beside Kelly asking, "Miss Taylor, may I take your baggage to your room now." _

_Kelly replies, "Yes please" to the bellboy, then to Brandon without taking her eyes away from his eyes, "If you're not busy right now, you can come with." _

_Brandon replies, "There is nothing I would love more."_

_Once they are up in Kelly's room, Brandon hands the bellboy a five dollar bill. "Brandon, you didn't have tipped him for me, I can get that," Kelly says. _

_Brandon replies with his famous smile, "I know, but I wanted to." _

"_Well thanks," Kelly says. _

"_You're welcome, would you be interested in having dinner with me tonight. I'm only here for one more night," Brandon tells Kelly. _

"_I would love to, can we go right now, I'm starving the food on the plane was a joke." _

_Brandon laughs at her comment, "Alright sure, just let me go to my room quick to make a phone call, and I'll meet you down stairs in the lobby?" _

"_Okay, I'll see you down there, don't take too long," Kelly told Brandon. Brandon goes to his room, which is only down the hall by 7 doors to call his fellow trainees to inform them that he would see them in the morning. _

_Brandon meets Kelly in the lobby about 5 minutes afterwards. Brandon asks Kelly, "Well what are you in the mood for to eat." _

"_There's a restaurant called Gumbo Shrimp that Donna told me about," Kelly replies. _

"_I saw it this afternoon, let's go then," Brandon says leading her through the door._

_Once Brandon and Kelly ordered their food, they start to catch up. They discuss everything but their relationship and the non-wedding during dinner and a walk along the pier. Brandon found out, Kelly went back to school to receive her masters in psychology five years ago and has been the Guidance Counselor at West Beverly High School for a couple years. She is in New Orleans for a national conference that WBHH sent her to attend before school started. Brandon told Kelly, he has been in town for a journalist conference for a week and he has been working for the New York Times, traveling around the world writing all sorts of different kinds of stories. Kelly admitted, she subscribe to the New York Times just to read his articles. Kelly also asked about Brenda, Jim, and Cindy. _

_He replied, "Well Brenda and Dylan are still in London, but thinking about moving to New York, she's been asked to perform in some Broadway shows. They have a one year old daughter, Rebecca. Jim and Cindy are still in Hong Kong, they eventually got used to it, but I have a feeling Jim is starting to think about retirement and I know Cindy would like to move back to the States to be close to family, unfortunately for her, she has a better chance seeing me in another country. I always tried stop by when I was in the area. You know, they would love to hear from you," Brandon gets out a piece of paper and a pen to write down their number and address, "here give them a call when you get a chance." _

"_Thanks Brandon, I think I will just do that when I get back to Beverly Hills." _

_Brandon finally looks at his watch and realizes it's getting late, "Wow, it's past 11, we should probably get back to the hotel." _

_Kelly agreed, "Yeah, you're probably right, let's go."_

_Brandon walked Kelly back to her hotel room. They both just stand there, staring at each other for a moment. _

_Brandon finally says, "I've missed you" as he lifts his hand to brush a hair away from her eyes. Kelly raises her hand to meet Brandon's after he touches her. She suddenly felt even more frozen and unable move away from Brandon._

_Brandon then says, "I still love you and I don't think I'll ever be able to stop." _

_Kelly finally is able to speak, "I still love you too, I've tried not to think about you, I've even put away all of your pictures, but it hasn't worked, I still can't help to think about you and us everyday." _

_Brandon then pulls Kelly closer to him and kissing her gently on the lips. They pull away, then move closer together kissing again more intensely. Kelly then manages to open the door without pulling away from Brandon, and in one move, Brandon picks her up continually kissing Kelly, moving them closer to the bed. _

_The next morning, Brandon wakes up at 6:45 am, realizing he needs to meet his co-workers in 15 minutes. Although he decided it was the best night sleep that he's gotten in a long time. He tried to be quiet as possible, because he knew Kelly could be a light sleeper. He was just going to leave her a note, but she started to stir, so he gave her a kiss on the lips instead. _

"_Hey morning beautiful, if I don't leave now, I'll be late for my plane. I wish I could give you more info, but I can't. Just remember I'll always love you forever until the day I die." _

_Before Kelly could response, he was already out of the door. _

(End of flashback)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kelly arrives at the beach, seeing Brandon staring into the westward sky watching the wave's crash onto the shore.

She walks up and sits down beside him, with a knot in her stomach.

"Hey," he says as she sits down.

"Hi," Kelly pauses for a few seconds, awhile looking away from him and then back she finally says, "So much has changed in the last six years, but it's something really important that I have to tell you Brandon," but stops because she doesn't know how to continue with tears threaten to leave her eyes.

Brandon he looks over and sees the tears in her eyes. He reaches an arm around her to hold her close, to try to comfort her. Brandon speaks up before she can continue, "Kel, I haven't been able to forget that night. Once I got here, I finally realized exactly how long it's been, 6 years and 9 nine months, hasn't it?"

All Kelly is able to do is shake her head yes. Brandon finally asks the question, "I'm a father, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are. You have a son, Sammy, and he reminds me of you in every way every single day." Kelly says still with tears in her eyes.

As Kelly speaks, Brandon starts to form some tears in his eyes also because he couldn't understand why this was happening to them.

"I found out I was pregnant about two months after we were together in New Orleans. You were the only guy I've been with Brandon; I haven't dated in several years. Especially since Sammy has been born, knowing you were the father, I couldn't bring myself to get involved with anyone else. Although several people told me is was alright because we didn't know where you were, but it still didn't feel right so I haven't. I couldn't believe it when the doctor confirmed the pregnancy because of my condition. I went on for the next two months being careful and not telling anyone but only people who knew was Andrea, Steve, and Janet. David and Donna had already moved to Japan the year earlier, and it was so hard to contact them because of our schedules and the time change. I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone else because I didn't think I would be able to stand the pain when I miscarried. People were finally beginning to be able to notice, especially at school so I had no choice but to tell everyone. Andrea moved back with Hannah, she says it was time, but really I'm sure it was so she could keep an eye on me. They moved into the beach apartment with me. Steve was the first to notice though, he knew immediately because Janet became pregnant again around the same time with their third child, a boy who is just two weeks older than Sammy. And they are best friends, just like you and Steve. If it wasn't for Andrea and Steve, I don't know how I would have gotten through everything. When I was at 5 months, Steve finally got the full story out of me; I told him everything about New Orleans. I was afraid to even try to contact you because of how much pain it caused both of us the first time I miscarried. He called Jim and Cindy without me knowing. That was when your father decided to finally retire, and they moved here, back into your old house. They are actually at my house right now watching Sammy."

Brandon remains silent, since there is so much going though his head.

After a minute, Kelly speaks up again, "Brandon, please say something, anything."

Brandon looks up with his tear stained eyes looking directly into Kelly's also tear stained eyes and responds with, "I love you" as he puts his hand behind Kelly's neck; bring her closer to him so he could kiss her.

Kelly says "I love you, too" right before they kiss.

After they break apart, Kelly still has her hand on Brandon's head behind his ear, feeling his hair, smiling she says, "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

Brandon smiles back, "Oh, I think I just might because I've missed you so much in my life."

"Come on we should go, your parents are waiting. I promised that I would bring you back," Kelly says.

"Let's go then, I'll follow you," Brandon says with a smile. As they walk to their cars Brandon refuses to let go of Kelly's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kelly walked into her house with Brandon following closely behind holding her hand. Jim and Cindy were sitting in the living room watching a late night TV show. Jim immediately turned off the TV and they both stood up as soon as they saw Brandon. "Brandon" Cindy gasps.

Brandon lets go of Kelly's hand so he can give his parents the long-waited hug they have been waiting for. "Mom, Dad….it's great to see you," he said relieved.

"You too, son," Jim says.

Kelly is watching from the door with tears in her eyes, but she knows these are good tears. Brandon breaks away from his parents to turn to Kelly, "Can I…"

Before Brandon is able to finish his sentence, Kelly says, "of course, follow me, he should be sleeping let me check first."

Jim and Cindy understood and follow them to Sammy's room. Kelly quietly opened Sammy's door and sees he is sleeping soundly. She picks up some toys on the floor moving them to their place on the shelf and sees Brandon's signed baseball that Jim gave to Sammy this last summer when he went to his first game with his grandfather. Kelly comes back to the door, allowing Brandon to enter. He sits down on a chair nearby; he isn't able to take his eyes off of his son. He has so many thoughts and questions running through his head about if Sammy is anything like him. The whole time Kelly is watching Brandon, trying to figure out what he is thinking. After about 5 minutes, Sammy starts to cry, scream, and kick in his sleep.

Kelly immediately runs into the room, whispering to Brandon, "Brandon you should go back to the living room." As Brandon exits the room, he stays by the door but out of sight, so he can still hear. Kelly picks Sammy up to cradle him in her lap, waking him up from his bad dream.

"Shh, it's alright, Mommy's here honey. You're safe. I love you so much; no one is going to hurt you." Kelly continues calming Sammy down until he stops crying. "Can you tell me about your dream?"

Sammy begins to speak but now has the hiccups, "Austin…at school….was making fun of me because….I don't have….a daddy. He called me bad names….and told me it was my fault that I ….don't have a daddy. Mommy, why don't….I have a daddy like Uncle Steve is Brett's daddy? What did I do?"

Outside, Jim and Cindy are still with Brandon listening to Sammy. Brandon wanted to go to Sammy and tell him he does have a daddy, nothing is his fault, and that he doesn't ever have to wondering where his father is anymore, but Jim laid his hand on Brandon's shoulder, stopping him. "Let Kelly handle this for tonight, Sammy needs to get his sleep for his big day tomorrow."

Back inside Sammy's room Kelly responds, "Oh baby, you do have a daddy. He is very hansom just like you. I know he loves you very much. It's not your fault babe; it's no one faults, things just always happen the way they are supposed to work. You remember going to your first baseball game this summer?"

"Yeah," Sammy says with a sniffle.

Kelly continues, "That baseball your grandfather gave you, that was your fathers."

"Really," Sammy says as he jumps out of Kelly's lap with a huge grin running to the baseball, but he isn't able to reach it. "Mommy, I can't reach it."

Kelly gets up to hand Sammy the baseball and crouches down to Sammy's level. "You know, your father caught that ball when he was a bit older than you are now."

"Really, wow," Sammy says not wanting to ever put the ball down.

"Okay, you need to get back to sleep now, you have a big day tomorrow," Kelly tells Sammy.

"But can't you tell me more about my daddy instead?" Sammy asks with big pleading eyes.

"I will in the morning, first thing when you wake up. Would you like to sleep in the big bed with me tonight?" Kelly asks.

Sammy responds with, "Yes, please Mommy."

Kelly carries Sammy into her room to tuck him into her bed, and then comes back into the living room hearing Brandon explaining to his parents what he has told her so far. At that moment, Silver walks into the house, not expecting anyone to be still awake. "Oh my goodness, Kel is that?"

Silver is completely in shock that she isn't able to finish her sentence. Brandon breaks the silence, "I guess I should be getting use to that look on people's faces," Brandon says with a laugh as he reaches his hand behind his head, scratching it because he's nervous of how everyone else is going to react. "Erin, you have grown up so much, how are you?"

"I'm good and I like going by Silver now," Silver replies.

Brandon says, "Good, I'm glad, well it's getting really late, I should probably get back to the hotel and let you two talk."

Cindy speaks up, "Hotel? Brandon, I don't think you should be staying at a hotel; you of course are staying at the house. Your father brought back the old house from Steve. You can sleep in Brenda's old room."

"What about my old room?" Brandon asks.

Jim replies laughing, "The bed is too small for you, its Sammy's room when he stays over."

After nodding to his father, he turns to Kelly, "Kel can we talk outside quick first? Mom, Dad, I'll see you back at the house."

Jim and Cindy nod their head and leave. Kelly follows Brandon outside, "Kel is he okay?"

"Yeah, he will be. Brandon, I don't know how we are supposed to do this?"

"Neither do I, Kel. I honestly still don't know the first thing about kids. Yeah, there were tons on the island, but that was totally different. And there will be so many people here tomorrow, I just don't know. I'm still not use to tons of people anymore. I thought I was going to die in the airport," Brandon said pacing along her front porch.

Kelly asks, "Brandon, what are you trying to say?"

"Kel, I guess, I just…I just don't know if telling him about me would be the best thing right before tons of people come over. I want to be able to spend time with him, and I mean really spend time without any distractions. There will be so many old friends asking me and you questions, I guess I just feel like, Sammy will just get hurt. I just want it to be you, me, and Sammy."

Kelly can't believe what Brandon just said, "Brandon, I think you are already a great father because you are thinking of him first. Thank you." As Kelly puts her hands on Brandon's arms to make him stop moving.

Kelly gives him a gently kiss. "Sunday, the three of us can spend all day together, and then we can take it from there," Kelly tells Brandon.

Brandon responds, "I love you" and kisses Kelly good night.

Brandon drives back to Casa Walsh. Kelly explains the information about Brandon that she knows to Silver, and then goes to her room to find Sammy sound sleep and taken up most of the bed.

When Brandon arrives at Casa Walsh, he is amazed at how things look mostly the same from over 15 years ago when he lived here with his parents. He isn't able to sleep that night; instead he went into his old room and saw pictures of Kelly and Sammy. He eventually tried to lie down, but his mind had so many thoughts about Sammy and Kelly during the last 6 years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

May 22, 2010

The next morning, Kelly wakes up to Sammy shaking her shoulder at 6 am. Before she opens her eyes, she says, "morning my six year old son."

"Mommy, wake up," Sammy tells Kelly with almost jumping on her, shaking her harder.

"I'm awake though."

"No your not mommy, your eyes are still closed," Sammy says.

Then Kelly grabs Sammy and starts to tickle him until he is pleading with her to stop. "Stop, Mommy, please stop, you promised to tell me more about my daddy," Sammy said giggling the whole time from Kelly's tickling.

"I did, didn't I?" Kelly says as she is sitting up in bed, pulling Sammy into her lap.

"Well, I met your father in high school, he moved here from Minnesota with your grandparents and Aunt Brenda. They lived in the same house grandpa and grandma live in now and his room was your room. Your father loves to play hockey, since he came from Minnesota."

"Hey, I love to play hockey too! Grandpa Nat even told me, I'm the best he's seen," Sammy says with a bright smile.

"Well, I believe it's because hockey is in your blood!" Kelly says pointing to Sammy. "And he is best friends with your Uncle Steve."

"Really, is that why Brett and I are best friends too?"

"Maybe"

"Mommy does that mean I'll go away one day too and leave Brett like Daddy left Uncle Steve."

Kelly's heart breaks for her son and says "You and Brett will always be friends, like I know your father and Uncle Steve are still best friends. Baby, I know it's hard for you to understand right now why your Daddy isn't here, but it's complicated and there are just always things that we may not ever understand."

"I don't want to leave you or Brett, I love you Mommy."

"Oh honey, I love you, so much. I don't think you are going anywhere soon without me, not until you are Aunt Silver's age and getting ready to go to college in a year."

"I'll come and visit you Mommy, don't worry," Sammy says so sincere.

"Thank you honey, are you getting hungry for breakfast?"

"Yeah," Sammy says.

"How about some pancakes and bacon," Kelly asks.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Sammy goes to get dress for the day. Kelly decides she should call Steve to let him know about Brandon. Plus she doesn't think she could keep the secret away from him even if she tried. Kelly dialed Steve's number, hoping it wasn't too early for him.<p>

"Hey, what's up? Need anything for the party?" Steve asks, more than willing to help Kelly with anything when it came to Sammy.

"Hey, well first, Happy Birthday and no, I got everything together. Hmm…Steve are you sitting down?" Kelly asks.

"I am now, why what's wrong?" Steve asks really concern.

"Well when Sammy and I were at the Peach Pit last night, you wouldn't believe who came back to LA?" Kelly said.

"Who, Dylan, Brenda, and the kids are actually going to show up?" Steve says doubtful.

"Well, yes they are actually, but someone else who we haven't heard from in over six years?" Kelly gives him a hint.

Steve thinks for a minute, finally says, "You got to be kidding me? Brandon? He has the nerve to show up? Now after all of this time?" he says angry because Brandon just left without telling anyone. He never thought his best friend would do that, he was for sure Brandon would have called him.

"Steve, please don't be mad at him. He explained most everything to me, he partly didn't have a choice," Kelly says defending Brandon.

"What do you mean he didn't have a choice?" Steve asks now confused.

Kelly explains "He was researching unknown islands for National Geographic, which was only suppose to last somewhere between 12 to 18 months, but it lasted over 6 years because him and the team got stranded and held has prisoners until a couple of week ago. So Steve he has had no contact with the modern world until a few days ago. I can tell he's pretty overwhelmed."

"Does he know about Sammy? Steve asks.

"Yes, I meet him at the beach last night to tell him," and then Kelly goes into more details with Steve about the last 12 hours.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, Steve decides to drive over to Casa Walsh to find his best friend. He stopped at Casa Walsh, only to find that Brandon wasn't there. Instead, he left a note on the countertop, saying he went to the beach and would be back later. Once Steve arrives at the beach, he notices the rental car that Jim described to him and sits in his car for a few moments trying to collect his thoughts about what he is going to say to Brandon. He finally steps out of his car and walks towards him.<p>

Meanwhile, Brandon is walking along the shore and notices a shadow approaching him; he turns his head and doesn't believe who found him.

"Steve, my man," Brandon says as he goes to give Steve a hug.

Steve accepts then simply says, "Hey man, I've missed you," and then they break apart.

"I know, I'm sorry, I have a lot to explain to a lot of people. I just hope you will be able to forgive me, by the way Happy Birthday." Brandon tells Steve.

"Thanks, Kelly told me a little bit. She called this morning, so I drove over to your parents and saw your note.

Brandon laughs at Steve saying, "Man, I've missed you too. I never have been able to find a guy like you or anyone else to be lucky enough to my best friend."

After Brandon and Steve catch up for awhile, Steve suddenly realizes his late for Sammy's party.

"Yo, B, I'm afraid I'm late I need to pick up Janet and the kids, for the party. Brett is not going to be happy if we're late."

"Yeah, you should be going. Hey do me a favor, don't tell anyone I'm back yet. Kelly and I would like to spend the day tomorrow together with Sammy without any distractions from anyone else. We'll have a get together later this week."

"It's no problem, don't worry. Some of you finally rubbed off on me, I keep my word like a scout," Steve says as he salutes Brandon with his right hand. Brandon chuckles at Steve as he walks towards his car. Brandon then decides he should head back home before his parents leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:**

I kept all of the original kids from the show as well as created some of my own; here is everyone's ages:

Silver – 17.5; Hannah – 16; Frankie – 14; Maddie – 11; Rebecca – 8; Joshua – 8; Sammy – 6: Brett – 6; Joey – 5; Ruby – 2

P.S. I hope ya'll enjoyed your Easter weekend!

**Chapter 6**

At Kelly's house, she is staying busy getting all of the food ready for the party. Andrea, Nat (who is known as Grandpa Nat to all of the young kids) and Joan, Dylan, and Brenda came over early to help all of the last minute things ready. Sammy is in the backyard playing with Frankie and his cousins, Rebecca and Joey as Silver and Hannah watching them while Silver tells Hannah about her night with Teddy. Guest began to arrive, including David and Donna with their daughter Ruby, Steve and Janet with their three children (Maddie, Joshua, and Brett), Jim and Cindy, and some of Sammy's friends from school.

Everyone brought so many presents that Sammy probably doesn't need, but he didn't really seem interested in any of the presents which was Kelly's first hint that something wasn't right with Sammy today. Kelly noted to herself that he seemed fine earlier before breakfast, but then he got quiet. She has a good idea why, she just wishes she could fix it today. When Steve arrived, he pulled Kelly aside to tell her that he talked with Brandon.

Kelly also pulled aside Jim and Cindy half way through the party "Do you know if Brandon will be at the house today?"

Jim replies, "Yeah, he got back from the beach right before we came over here."

"Good, because Sammy isn't acting himself; I'm getting worried and I want him to be able to enjoy the day. I'm thinking if he doesn't pull himself out of this funk, I might just take him over there and introduce them in a few hours. Brandon is all he can think about right now. He's starting to ask everyone questions and no one really knows how to respond." Kelly says rubbing her head, hoping her headache would go away and that Sammy would be able to have a good time at his party.

Cindy sympathizes with Kelly, "it'll be okay. We will just have to see how the day goes," she says as she puts a hand on Kelly's shoulder.

After a couple of hours have past, all of the kids are playing in the backyard having fun except Sammy. He finally goes sit under a tree and pulls out Brandon's baseball out of his pocket. Brett is closely following him, wondering what is wrong. "Hey, Sammy why did you leave the game?"

"Because," is all Sammy says.

"But it's your favorite game," Brett says.

Then Sammy yells at Brett, "LEAVE ME ALONE," and then runs into the house to his room.

Sammy yelling caught most everyone's attention. Kelly followed Sammy and Steve went to Brett as he starts to cry.

"Hey bud, what happen," Steve gently asks as he kneels down to Brett's level and pulls him into a hug.

"I don't know. Sammy didn't want to play anymore and he just yelled at me. I only asked why. Daddy, did I do something wrong?" Brett asks.

Steve responds, "No son, you didn't. Let's go find him to see if we can make him feel better." Although Steve knows that won't happen until he meets Brandon.

At the same time, Kelly enters Sammy's room, just in time to see him throw the baseball against the wall, knocking a picture down. She goes to Sammy, pulling him into a hug allowing him to cry into her shoulder without saying a word.

After a few minutes, his crying slows down. Kelly speaks softly into Sammy's ear, "Honey I know it's hard not knowing your father. You know, my father wasn't there for my sixth birthday party either."

At that moment, Sammy sees Steve and Brett at the door and than asks frustrated, "Why does Brett get to have his Daddy and I don't?"

Kelly responds, "I have a surprise for you and I know you will love it. But first you need to blow out your candles and make a wish, and then I have somewhere to take you."

Sammy looks up at his mother confused but agrees, "Okay."

Brett speaks up from outside of the door, "Sammy, I'm sorry, we can share my dad, if you like."

Sammy responds, "But he's still not my daddy."

Kelly cuts them off, distracting, "c'mon guys, lets go blow out those candles, then we can leave," turning to Sammy.

Sammy runs down into the dining room with Steve and Brett. Kelly stands up looking around the room, looking for the baseball. She finds it and goes to put it into her purse.

Once Kelly walks into the living room, she asks Andrea to get the cake ready, while she pulls Jim away from everyone, while Cindy goes to gather everyone up for cake. "Jim, could you call Brandon quick to make sure he is still at the house."

Jim responds, "Yeah, of course."

He goes into the back of the house, into the study room hoping no one will hear him, except Brenda followed him onto her way into the bathroom. He calls as Brandon is looking through a photo album of Sammy when he was two years old. The phone rings multiple times and goes to the answering machine, making Jim worried. Brandon didn't answer the phone because he doesn't want anyone to know he's back until he gets to spend some time with Sammy.

"Brandon, it's your father, if you are there, please pick up." As soon as Brandon hears Jim's voice, he picks up the phone.

"Hey, is Sammy alright?" Brandon said worried.

"Yes and no, he's not having a great time, his dream last night really shook him up. He's been asking tons of questions about you. Kelly wants to bring him over soon. She's convinced him to blow out his candles first though," Jim tells Brandon.

"Man, poor guy. Yeah, I'll be here, ready or not, I'll be here," Brandon repeats himself.

"Son, you will be fine, although Sammy may not let you out of his sight for awhile."

Brandon laughs, "Thanks dad, I'll see ya later."

Jim says, "bye, son," as Brenda appears through the door shocked.

"Dad, do you just say 'bye, son?' Where is he at?"

"Brenda calm down please," Jim goes on explaining everything to Brenda, asking her to keep this to herself for the next couple of days.

* * *

><p>Back in the dining room, Steve pulls Sammy into his lap sitting down in front of the cake with Brett standing beside them. It says, Happy Birthday to Steve and Sammy, with six candles in one corner and some candles spelling out 35 in the opposite corner.<p>

Everyone is gathered around as Kelly lights the candles, and then they sing happy birthday. Kelly's eyes don't leave Sammy, as she is trying to figure out how to tell Sammy about Brandon. Sammy's eyes are closed as everyone is singing happy birthday, he's not even listening. Instead he's thinking of his wish.

After they blow out the candles, Sammy goes into the kitchen following Kelly, who is carrying the cake. After she sits the cake on the countertop, Sammy tugs on her dress, "Mommy, can we go now?" Sammy asks.

"Honey, don't you want any cake and ice cream?" Kelly asks.

"Can I have some later, please?" Sammy says pleading with Kelly.

"Of course, honey, let's go," Kelly replies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As Kelly is driving she notices how quiet Sammy is still, she's praying that by meeting Brandon, he will be able to act like himself again and that they won't get hurt. Once Kelly pulls onto the street, Sammy definitely notices the street and is confused, then once they pull into Casa Walsh driveway even more confused he asks, "Mommy why are we at grandpa and grandmas?"

Kelly just smiles and says, "You'll see."

Brandon has been sitting by the window since Jim called, waiting for Kelly and Sammy to arrive, nervous to meet his son. But then he remembered last night and how he felt when Sammy had his bad dream. All he wanted to do was comfort Sammy; he knew he would be fine.

Brandon sees them pull into the driveway, opens the front door, and takes a step out as Kelly is getting Sammy out of his car seat. Sammy sees the same man from the Peach Pit, stepping out of the door, wondering who he is.

"Mommy, who's that," Sammy asks.

Kelly pulls the baseball out of her purse, handing it to Sammy, "Someone who loves you very much and you've been waiting very patiently to meet," Kelly replies.

Sammy's eyes quickly get large, as he jumps down from out of the car, running towards Brandon, crashing into him, holding on for dear life. Brandon quickly squats down to Sammy's level, preparing himself for Sammy's hug, but Sammy's force knocks them both over, with Brandon's back onto the sidewalk. Kelly watches with a tear escaping her eye and joy filling her whole body, while laughing at them.

Brandon manages to sit straight up on the sidewalk, still holding Sammy, "Hi Sammy."

Sammy replies, "Did you really catch this ball?" holding up the ball so Brandon can see.

"Yeah, I did. I was eight years old; your grandfather always took me to the Minnesota Twin's opening game. We were sitting in left field; it was the bottom of the ninth inning. The Twins hit a homerun, winning the game. Afterwards, I refused the leave until I got the ball signed," Brandon told Sammy.

"WOW," is all that Sammy can say.

"Would you like to play catch with me?" Brandon asks Sammy.

"Yeah" Sammy says then turning to Kelly, "Mommy would you like to join us?" Sammy always trying to be so polite.

Kelly replies, "No thanks, I think I would rather watch you from the front steps."

As Brandon and Sammy is laughing and playing, Kelly can't help to think that she can't believe this is actually happening. She never thought, they would see or hear from Brandon again after he disappeared. She still can't help, but feel hurt because he's been gone for so long. She's afraid of what is going to happen next. She's preparing herself for when Brandon feels he needs to go chase the next story across the world again. She feels torn in two because she wants to protect herself and Sammy from Brandon hurting them like he has hurt her in the past. She also can't help to think, if he has been with anyone else. She still doesn't know if she can trust him fully and completely after the affair. But she also wants Sammy to spend as much time with Brandon as possible, since she never had much of the chance with her father. She does know one thing for sure, she loves Brandon with all of her heart and she has no regrets about anything because otherwise, she wouldn't have Sammy.

Her thoughts are interpreted by Brandon and Sammy running up to her, "Mommy, we're hungry," Sammy says.

"Well, why don't you boys go wash up, I'll make some sandwiches," Kelly replies since she knows Cindy won't mind.

Kelly is in the middle of making the sandwiches when he hears them walk into the kitchen area. She hears Sammy asking, "Mommy, how did you know my birthday wish?"

Kelly answers, "I didn't exactly, but I think it a mother's intuition."

Brandon whispers into Sammy's ear as they moved over to the table, "Your mother is really smart like that."

Sammy then asks Brandon, "Where do you live?"

Brandon is a bit thrown off by the question. "Well, I guess currently I'm living here."

"You didn't live here yesterday morning?" Sammy asks confused.

"Well, I've lived in several different places, up to a couple of weeks ago, I lived on an island in the Pacific Ocean for a bit over 6 years," Brandon tries to explain, hoping Sammy understands and won't ask for too much details yet.

"Oh, ok," Sammy says as Kelly brings them the sandwiches, "thank you, Mommy."

Brandon looks at Kelly, "thanks, Kel."

"You guys are welcome," Kelly replies as she sits down.

"Are you going to go back to the island?" Sammy asks Brandon.

"No, I'm staying here in LA, but I will need to make a trip to New York to take care of some business." Brandon says, while also giving Kelly a smile and placing his hand on her knee for reassurance since he figures she might be wondering some of the same questions.

"Are you going to live with Mommy and me?" Sammy looking up at both of his parents.

Brandon responds, "Well…I don't know, we haven't had a chance to talk about it yet," looking at Kelly.

Kelly also responds, still thinking and a bit shocked because she's not ready for that yet, "hmm…we will have to see."

"But, Brett lives with both his mommy and daddy and they share a room," Sammy says.

"I know, honey, why don't we talk about this another time ok," Kelly says while setting her hand onto Brandon's hand that is still on top of her knee. Brandon then changes the conversation to hockey, hoping it will distract Sammy from asking him and Kelly anymore hard questions they are not prepared to answer yet.

After they finish eating, Brandon is helping Kelly with the dishes as Sammy sits on a counter stool asking Brandon more questions about his life.

Sammy also says, "What am I suppose to call you? I don't even know your name?"

Brandon lets out a small laugh, "Well, first my name is Brandon. I suppose you could call me, Brandon, or…" he pauses "or if you want, you can call me daddy."

"I've never called anyone daddy before. I've wanted to call Uncle Steve, daddy, but I knew he wasn't. I even tried once, but I don't think he heard me because he didn't respond," Sammy says slowly and sad.

Brandon looks over to Kelly for reassurance. "Well, I've never had anyone call me Daddy before, would you like to be the first one?"

Brandon asks Sammy. "Really, can I?" Sammy looks up at Brandon.

"Yeah, you sure can… son," Brandon says for the first time.

"Okay, Daddy," Sammy says with the biggest grin on his face, "this is the best birthday ever!"

"Good, I'm glad," Brandon says as he hugs his son.

"Daddy, I think I like having you here. I hope you do live with mommy and me, also so then I don't have to help mommy with the dishes because she will have you to help."

"Hey, I thought you liked helping me with the dishes," Kelly says a bit offended and hurt.

"Well, only sometimes, but I would rather play."

"Oh, well ok," Kelly replies as Jim and Cindy walk in through the backdoor.

"Hey, how are things going here," Cindy asks while giving Sammy a hug.

Sammy replies, "Great," with a huge smile.

"Good, we brought you guys some cake, if you are still hungry, we should have some ice cream in the freezer," Jim says.

"Mommy, can I?" Sammy asks Kelly.

"Sure, but I don't want to eat too much and then get a stomach ache."

"I won't, I promise," Sammy says.

"Alright, let's go find that ice cream," Brandon says as he lifts Sammy up from the stool, so he can help search.

As they eating the cake and ice cream, they move into the living room and Jim and Cindy tell Sammy several stories about Brandon when he was little. Sammy is sitting in Brandon's lap as Kelly is sitting next to them and Brandon has his arm around her shoulder. Kelly is able to notice Sammy starting to fight getting sleepy, and she knows she's starting to get tired herself.

"We probably should get home, he's going to be sleep soon and I'm tired a bit myself," Kelly says.

"Nooooo, Mommy, I don't wanna go home, can't we stay here with Daddy?" Sammy whines.

Brandon turns his head towards Kelly, "Kel, I can sleep on the floor in Sammy's room, so you can have guest bedroom, it's not a problem."

While Jim adds, "Yeah, we still have that old cot, I can set up for you Brandon."

"Ok, that's fine with me," Brandon replies, "So, it's settled you two are staying here for the night."

"Alright, let's go get this kid in bed," Kelly says unable to say no now, although she wishes Brandon didn't have to sleep on a cot.

Jim goes to find the cot; awhile Brandon and Kelly get Sammy ready for bed. Kelly is thankful that she normally keeps some things at Casa Walsh for times like this. Sammy falls asleep pretty quickly, although he was trying to stay awake so hard so he could learn more about his father.

Once Sammy is asleep, Kelly gently pulls Brandon into the bathroom, closes the door and kisses him gently. "I've wanted to do that all day," Kelly confesses.

"Yeah…well, I've been wanted to do this for the last six years," Brandon says as he turns them around so Kelly's back is to the door, pushes himself against her hard, kissing her more intensely and running his hands down the side of her body until he reaches her hips, holding on tight.

After a minute, she breaks away, "Brandon" she says out of breath.

He rests his forehead against hers, catching his own breath, "I know…we can't do this…I'm sorry," Brandon replies.

"Thank you," Kelly tells him.

"For what" Brandon asks confused.

"For being here today, for this, for Sammy, for everything," Kelly responds.

"I should be the one thanking you for everything. I believe it was you that kept me alive on that island, if I didn't dream about you I don't know how I would have survived that long. That's why I made my first stop to find you to see if I still had a chance." Brandon says.

Kelly gives him a sympathetic look, while rubbing his neck. "Well, you don't need to worry about that anymore. I love you," Kelly says.

"I love you, too," Brandon responds, "you should lock that door tonight; I may need to take a cold shower either way."

"Hmm…don't temp me, I may want to join in that case," Kelly says.

"We can't," Brandon said, now being the one with reason.

"I know, plus your parents are nearby, that would be too awkward," Kelly says laughing.

"Yeah, but that is the only room we haven't done it in," Brandon replies smiling.

"Well that's because Val was there…I was so happy when Janet finally redecorated it after Val left," Kelly says.

Brandon frowns, "I know you two never got along, I could never understand why."

Kelly replies with, "Well I'm pretty sure it was because I was happy and that we always had a special connection that she couldn't understand why you were able to share that with me and not her. But I'm not going to let Val in between our relationship again!"

"Sounds like you have had some time to think about that," Brandon says.

"Well I do have a master in Psychology, I truly figured it out in grad school," Kelly says.

"I see," Brandon says lingering for a moment, "well we should probably go get some sleep; tomorrow is going to be great."

"Your right, good night," Kelly says as she goes for one lighter kiss.

"Night, Kel, sleep well."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

May 23, 2010

The next morning, Sammy woke up at 6 am, ready and excited for the day. Brandon was still asleep, so he quietly opened the doors through the bathroom to the guest bedroom to crawl into bed with Kelly, since he normally is her alarm clock.

"Mommy," Sammy says really quietly next into Kelly's ear as he climbs into the bed beside her, so it's enough to fully wake her.

"Morning Sammy," Kelly says as she wraps her arms around her son, "did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, daddy is still asleep. When is he going to wake up?" Sammy asks.

"Well, I don't know, but we should let him sleep for awhile, he's still adjusting to the time change," Kelly explains.

As they are talking, Brandon starts to stir because he's hearing voices, plus he is still used to waking up extremely early to do the morning chores with the community. He walks over to the bathroom door, spying a bit on Kelly and Sammy, still wondering how this is still happening. He's thinking maybe if he had told Kelly about the assignment that morning in New Orleans, or if problems on the trip didn't occur, then he would've known his son sooner.

His thoughts are interrupted by Kelly catching him standing near the doorway.

"Morning," Kelly says to Brandon, so then Sammy turns his head quickly and jumps out of bed to Brandon.

"Morning Daddy, can we go to the beach today?" Sammy asks.

"Sure, anything you want, but first why don't you and I make your mother breakfast in bed today," Brandon asks Sammy, with a glance towards Kelly as he smiles at her.

"Brandon, thank you, but that's not necessary," Kelly tries to convince Brandon.

"Oh, yes it is, c'mon Sammy, lets go see what we can whip up," Brandon replies.

After breakfast, the three of them go to the beach, have a picnic lunch at the playground, take Brandon shopping for new clothes, and then finally head back to Kelly's so Sammy could open up all of his presents. Afterwards, Brandon's jet lag finally caught up to him after only a few hours at the house.

Sammy is distracted on the floor with one of his new toys, when Kelly comes back from the kitchen, "Hey, who's hungry? I got some sandwiches. Brandon, are you awake?" She asks.

"HmmMmm," is all Brandon moans. Sammy looks over asking, "Daddy, can you help me put this together?"

Before Brandon can respond, Kelly steps in, "Honey, I think your father's jet lag is finally catching up to him, how about we let him sleep for awhile and he can help you tomorrow after school, okay?" Kelly says trying to convince Sammy.

"No…no, Kel, that's alright, we can do it now," Brandon says with his eyes still closed and kind of mumbling his words together.

"Yeah, please Mommy," Sammy whines as Brandon starts to get up from the couch, but kind of falls back into the couch because he's so tired.

"Sammy, I'm sorry. Come on Brandon, let me help you to bed," Kelly says. As Brandon lets Kelly help him up he says, "No, I really should go back to my parents."

"Oh, I don't think you're driving anywhere right now, come on, let's go Mr. World traveler." Kelly finally gets him to the guest bedroom, after some trouble with the stairs. Brandon falls immediately onto the bed. Kelly go to grab him an extra blanket, when she gets back, she notice his shoes were still on, so she took them off and covered him with the blanket.

"Thank you," Brandon mumbles.

Kelly gives him a kiss on the check, "Your welcome, if you need anything my room is down the hall, sleep well, I'll see ya in the morning."

That night after Sammy goes to bed, Kelly calls Andrea and Donna, to let her know about Brandon and why they left their own party on Saturday.

* * *

><p>Monday 24, 2010<p>

In the morning after Kelly got Sammy ready for the day, Kelly peaked into the guest room and notices Brandon was still asleep. She left him a quick note, saying:

Morning Sleepyhead,

Hope you slept well, wish we could still be here, but I still have school for another three weeks. Sammy will be at kindergarten; Cindy will pick him up around noon. Call me on my cell or at work, the numbers are downstairs on the fridge.

Kelly

* * *

><p>Later that day, Brandon finally wakes up after lunch. He couldn't figure out how long he had slept, he still feels like he could sleep for another day, but he knew he needed to stay awake until it got dark again. As Brandon reads the note a smile comes to his face, he heads downstairs to find a phone to call Kelly. She didn't answer her cell phone, since she is in the middle of a meeting with Naomi Clark.<p>

Kelly's work phone starts to rang, in the middle of her sentence, "Naomi, I have received some…" she look at the phone, sees it her house number, "hold on, I need to answer this," Kelly says as Naomi rolls her eyes.

"Kelly Taylor speaking," Kelly says professionally since Naomi is in her office.

"Hey, it's Brandon, I found your note. I wish I didn't sleep so long, so I could've seen you and Sammy this morning. You could have waked me up," Brandon said.

"I wanted to make sure you got your rest, will you still be at the house in a bit so I can call you back, I'm with a student now," Kelly asks.

"I'm not for sure, I think I'm going to head over to my parents," Brandon says.

"Okay, that's good. I normally pick Sammy up around 4, so I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye," Brandon says.

Kelly hangs up, "Sorry about that."

"Miss Taylor, finally got a boyfriend," Naomi says trying to embarrass her and avoid the reason why she's there in the first place.

"If you must know, an old friend is in town and got jet lag last night," Kelly says annoyed, "Okay I'm just going to cut to the chase. Your behavior lately with some of the teachers and other students just hasn't been you. You have been over edge, such as yelling in the hall one minute, laughing the next, and then crying in the bathroom. Naomi, what is going on? You can talk to me anytime."

Kelly says, awhile watching Naomi's face going from feeling in control to not at all.

"I don't know what you're talking about, it's not like you know anything," Naomi accuses.

Kelly thinks for a second of the consequences of what she's about to say, but she knows she needs to share it with Naomi since she recognizes the symptoms.

"Naomi, I'm going to be honest and open with you, I have observed you lately, I've been noticing some of the same feelings I've felt once, and I know how it feels."

Naomi is shocked not believing the Ms. Taylor has been through what she is going through, "I…I…don't…I don't," she isn't able to finish her sentence wanting to denied it, but instead runs out of Kelly's office, while saying, "I don't have to put up with this and you know nothing!"

Kelly shouts, "Naomi, please wait," but not to loud so others wouldn't become curious. Kelly sits back into her chair, concern about Naomi's behavior, and refuses to think about her own memory.

* * *

><p>Finally at about 4 o'clock, Kelly calls Cindy to inform her she will be late, but only to find out Sammy isn't there.<p>

"What you do mean he isn't there?" Kelly says frantically.

"Kelly, calm down, Silver came over about an hour ago, he really wanted to go home, so I let her take my car," Cindy explains with smile, trying not to let out Brandon's surprise over the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After Brandon hangs up the phone with Kelly, he decides to drive over to Casa Walsh since Cindy should have picked up Sammy about an hour ago. After spending a few hours as Casa Walsh with Sammy, Brandon gives Silver a call to ask her to help with his plan.

A bit after four, Silver's phone rings. "Brandon, its Kelly, what should I tell her?" Silver asks.

"Just say, you haven't seen me and you need something from the store to give us some more time," Brandon says.

"Like what?" Silver says.

"I don't know, make something up," Brandon shrugs, while handing a spoon to Sammy to lick clean.

Silver gives him a confused look and then answers her phone, "Hey, sis, what's up?"

"Is Sammy ok, I just spoke with Cindy," Kelly asks.

"Uh yeah, he's fine, he just huh…" Silver looks around and sees one of his new toys, "He wanted to play with some of his new toys."

"Oh okay, have you seen Brandon? I never had a chance to call him back since it's been a hectic day," Kelly explains.

"Huh, no I actually haven't, I noticed he left a bit of a mess in the kitchen though," Silver says as she looks a Brandon while she's trying not to laugh.

"Oh, well don't worry about it I'll clean it up later. I'm sure he just forget, he's probably still not use to being back in LA yet. What would you like for dinner?" Kelly asks.

"Huh…it doesn't really matter, don't worry about it Kel, we can just have leftovers," Silver says trying to sound normal, then says, "Hey, how close are you to being home," quickly trying to distract Kelly.

"Well, I'm just leaving school, so it should be soon."

"Do you think you can stop by the store for me?" Silver asks without knowing what she needs.

"Sure, no problem, what do you need?"

Kelly asks. "Hmm…I need…I need tampons. I just ran out, I almost forgot," Silver couldn't believe she just said that, and Brandon tries to contain his laughter.

"I have some in the bathroom, you know you can take some," Kelly says.

"Uh, I don't really like those, could you just pick up another kind please."

"Ok, I'll be home in about an hour," Kelly says.

"Ok, good," Silver says relieved and finally hangs up. "Ok, Chef Walsh, we have an hour, and you owe me."

* * *

><p>An hour has pass and right on the dot, Kelly pulls into her driveway, noticing Cindy's car. As she walks into the front door, all of the light are off and she is wondering what is going on.<p>

"Silver…Sammy" Kelly says loudly, wondering where they were, as she walks further in she sees a soft light coming from the dining room.

Then Sammy comes running out from the dining room, "Mommy, follow me," as he takes her hand, she sets down the sack for Silver.

As Sammy leads her to the candle light, she sees the table set with a gorgeous dinner then she looks up to find Brandon and Silver.

"Brandon," she pauses, "what's going on?"

"I wanted to surprise ya," Brandon says as he smiles at her.

"Well, I am surprised. This all looks delicious."

Then she looks at Silver, "I thought you did sound weird on the phone, now I know why."

Once they all sit down to eat, Sammy starts to tell Kelly about his day. After dinner, Brandon and Kelly wash the dishes as Sammy watches. Silver excused herself to go study for a test.

Suddenly Kelly realizes it a little past 8 and Sammy's bed time.

"Alright, Sammy, it's that time, let's get ready for bed."

"Mommy, do I have too?" Sammy whines.

"Yes, come on," Kelly says. After they get Sammy to sleep at about 9, Kelly asks Brandon, "Would you like some tea or something, I normally make myself some after Sammy goes to sleep."

"Yeah sure, tea sounds good," Brandon says as he follows Kelly to the kitchen.

Once Kelly heats up the water and they pick the flavor they want, they sit down at the bar stools.

"I can't believe you did this tonight, thank you," Kelly tells Brandon.

"Well, you're very welcome, I just wanted to surprise ya, I've missed ya," says Brandon.

"I've missed ya too, I really wish you had have known about Sammy. It's broke my heart every time he would ask about you, thankfully it just started a couple of months ago," Kelly says.

"Kelly, it's killing me that I didn't know, it's breaking my heart just knowing I've missed 6 years of his life," Brandon explains.

"I know," Kelly says with sympathy for him as she reaches for his hand to squeeze it.

"Brandon, what are we going to do, please tell me what you are thinking, I need to know," Kelly asks looking into his eyes.

"I wanna take you out on a date," Brandon says immediately, catching Kelly off guard.

"A date?" Kelly questions, "Brandon that was not what I meant."

"I know, but I want to take you on a date first to give us a full night to ourselves so I can tell you everything."

"I don't know, Brandon," Kelly says honestly.

Brandon tries another approach, "Can I see your wand?"

"My wand? What wand? Brandon," Kelly says confused.

"The magic Morton wand, I got for you several years ago," Brandon explains.

As soon as Brandon said Morton, she immediately remembered and got a huge smile on her face, "I can't believe you remember that," Kelly says.

"Of course I do, I was afraid you forget, so do you have it?" Brandon asks.

"Somewhere in the attic, I'll need your help," Kelly says,

"What do you want with my wand anyways?"

"So I can make a wish," Brandon says.

"Can't you just tell me your wish?" Kelly asks.

"Nope, I need the wand, so it will come true," Brandon says stubbornly.

He follows Kelly upstairs to where the pull down stairs for the attic is in the hallway.

Once they climb up into the attic, Kelly points over to a large trunk in the corner, "It should be somewhere in there."

Brandon walks over, but before he opens it, he notices his name on top. Once he opens it, he sees the clothes Kelly wore that night in New Orleans laying on top of everything.

He turns around to find Kelly still standing near the stairs, starting to form tears in her eyes, "I had to Brandon, I had to try to move on, and it's just been easier with all of that stuff put away where I wouldn't see it."

"Kel," Brandon walks back to her, "hey, it's okay," pulling her in for a hug, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere anymore."

"But what if you feel the need to go follow the next story traveling around the world again? What if you want to go back to the island to get away from the hustle and bustle of LA? Brandon I'm afraid of getting close again, I'm afraid of how Sammy will react and feel, I'm afraid of being with you, I'm afraid of trusting you again, I just don't know if I could handle losing you again. I don't want us to fight and let the little things get in the way; I just can't do that. I feel that I need you, Brandon I will still always love you until the day I die, but I still can't help that feeling of being afraid. I don't know how to stop it Brandon. It killed us before, I don't want that anymore, I can't have that anymore," Kelly finally finishes while crying.

Brandon puts his hands on her shoulders, "Kelly, our relationship was never killed and there are no more 'what if's'. As soon as I stepped foot on the first island, I knew I made a big mistake by going because of how much I missed you, but an even bigger mistake of not telling you where I was going when you told me about Sammy. If things could have been different, I would have been here the whole time with you and Sammy. Before New Orleans, I was positive you have moved on completely, Steve told me, you were happy and content. I didn't want to ruin that for you because of how much I love you," Brandon finishes saying as he whips a tear away from Kelly's face.

He continues, "Now I still need to find that wand, so I can make that wish."

Kelly follows Brandon over to the trunk with all of her belongs that remind her of him.

Finally, he found the wand, "aha ha, I found it," Brandon says smiling,

"I remember the reason you told me that you wanted this wand in the first place, when you were a little girl. It was so you could put a spell over your parents and they would fall back in love, right?"

"Yeah, that's correct and I remember the day that you gave it to me, I hated my father a little less," Kelly says smiling through her tear stained face at the memory.

"Yep, and now I would like to cast a spell over us for Sammy. Kel, I know this is all very sudden, but I know that I can't be without you ever again. I want to be there for you and Sammy for the rest of my life. And Kel, it's important for you to know that I would be saying this even if Sammy wasn't ever born. We can do this, I know we can," Brandon tells her.

"How, Brandon, how can you be so sure?" Kelly asks.

Brandon pulls a picture out of his back pocket, "Because if it wasn't for you and being able to look at this picture for about the last 6 years, I would have never survived on that island."

Kelly looks at the picture; it's of them on her birthday in Hawaii.

Brandon continues, "I have always carried this picture with me since it was taken, I could never take it out of my wallet even after we didn't get married and I left town as I was trying not to regret our decision. This picture has given me hope. It also always has reminded me of what Donna said when we got the pictures developed while you were in the hospital."

"What's that? She never told me?" Kelly asks.

Brandon lets out a small laugh, "She said that she's going to use this photo as a cover for our 50th wedding anniversary."

"Brandon, I…I don't," she trying to find the right words.

"It's okay; you don't have to say anything. I know you're afraid of being hurt again, so I am. All I am asking for is a date with just you and me, to give us a chance."

Kelly looks up onto Brandon's eyes, taking a deep breath, "Okay, we can go on a date, but you have to tell Sammy why he won't be seeing you that night" Kelly says, being pretty sure Sammy won't like it.

"Well, that was the easy part, he agreed right away," Brandon says with a smile watching Kelly's surprise face.

"You already ask my son's permission to take me out on a date," Kelly asks shocked.

"Yep, and you will need to get used to saying, our son," Brandon mentions.

"Sorry," Kelly says embarrassed, "So have you got a night in mind."

"Well, I was thinking tomorrow night, what do you say," Brandon asks.

"Well okay," Kelly finally caving in.

"I was hoping to have a get together with the old gang on Sunday. And then a trip to New York with you and Sammy after school gets out. I have some business to finish with the guys and we can visit with Dylan and Brenda, plus I haven't met my nephew yet or seen my niece since she was born," Brandon relieves.

"You really want us to come with you?" Kelly asks.

"Of course, plus I don't want Sammy to think I'm leaving him, he deserves better than that, and so do you," Brandon states.

"I agree," Kelly says as she smiles and then realizes the time, "it's probably time to go to bed, still got work in the morning."

"Yeah, I probably should head back to Casa Walsh," Brandon says kind of disappointed.

"Brandon, you can still stay in the guest bedroom," Kelly mentions.

"You sure," Brandon asks.

"Yes, I'm sure, but just so you know, I leave the my door open a crack just in case Sammy comes in," Kelly says giving him a teasing smile as she's climbing down the stairs,

"Oh, and I probably won't stop him from waking you up tomorrow like I did this morning."

"Well, thank you, but tomorrow I'll be looking forward to seeing you before you leave," Brandon says.

"Good night, Brandon," Kelly says before she goes into her room.

"Night, sleep well," Brandon says looking forward to tomorrow since he's had it planned for couple years.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Tuesday, May 25, 2010

The next morning, Kelly lets Sammy run into the guest bedroom to wake Brandon, as she promised, only to find him fully wake already.

"Hey, champ, ready for the day?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, but do I have to go to school today? I want to stay with you," Sammy said.

"I know, bud, but I'll be with Grandma when she picks you up. We will play together until it's time for me to take your mother on that date, okay," Brandon said hoping to cheer him up.

"Okay," Sammy says satisfied.

Kelly then pops her head in asking, "Are you boys ready for breakfast?"

"Yep," they say together at the same time, making Kelly laugh.

After breakfast Brandon asks, "Kel, do you mind if I come along when you drop of Sammy?"

"That's not a problem, but then you would be stuck without a car," Kelly said, giving Brandon a weird look.

"Well, yes, unless I drop you off at work and then pick you up afterwards for our date," Brandon says smiling.

"Brandon," Kelly pauses, "I don't know," she says hesitate, "what if, I have to go somewhere during school hours?"

"Do you normally need to go somewhere during school hours?" Brandon asks.

"Well," Kelly thinks, "no, not normally."

"Well then it's settled, I'm driving," Brandon says as he takes her keys off of the countertop and walks out the door with Sammy closely following him.

Sammy turns around, "Mommy are you coming?" he asks.

As Kelly stands there for a couple seconds trying to figure out what just happened, then goes to meet them out at her car, now curious at what Brandon has planned for tonight.

* * *

><p>After school has let out, Brandon drives into the parking lot at 4 o'clock. He walks into the building with a single white lily. He sees another guy in the hall, probably a teacher, but at least 10 years younger than him. "Hi, excuse me, I was looking for Kelly Taylor's office," Brandon said.<p>

"It's down the hall to the right, but good luck buddy, she won't date anyone, trust me I've tried," says the teacher.

"Uh, okay thanks," Brandon says kind of laughing to himself. Brandon finds her office quickly, knocks on the door.

"Come in," Kelly says loudly through the door. "I'm here to pick up one Ms Kelly Taylor for a night she's not going to forget," Brandon smiles nervously than adds, "at least I hope you won't forget. Here this is for you, it's still your favorite right?"

"Hi, yes it is," Kelly says as she walks around to the front of her desk to smell the lily. "Just let me shut down my computer, put this in some water, and I'll be ready."

As they walk towards the front entrance, hand in hand, Ryan Matthews sees them from the office and decided to ask, "Kelly, do you still want those files?"

"Yes, please, tomorrow will be fine," Kelly responds.

"So, who's your friend?" Ryan asks curious and kind of jealous since they are holding hands.

"This is Brandon Walsh, we've been friends for a long time, we actually met in the courtyard outside," Kelly explains, while looking up at Brandon smiling.

"Hi, pleasure to meet you," Brandon says.

"You too, good luck again." Ryan says.

"Thanks," Brandon says as they walk out of the door.

Kelly asks, "What did he mean by 'good luck again', Brandon."

He responds, "When I came in looking for your office, I saw him in the hall. He saw the flower, assuming I was trying to get you to date me for the first time. He mentioned you turned him down."

Kelly lets out a small laugh, "Yeah, like I said, I haven't dated plus he is 10 years younger and Silver's teacher. That would just be weird. So enough about Ryan Matthews, where are we going? Do I need to change?" Kelly asks.

"Not telling, and no," Brandon says as he opens the passenger side door for her.

During the drive, they rode in silence, but it was a comfortable silence since their minds were both wondering what is going to happen that night, but also on the future. Kelly kept on glancing at Brandon, trying to study the changes in him over the last several years. She's trying to figure out what he is up to and what his life plans are, if he is wanting to stay around LA or feels the need to go chase the next story. Brandon is nervous at how Kelly is going to react to the things he needs to tell her. Finally, they reach their destination, before they leave the car; Brandon turns to Kelly and takes her hand.

"Kel, I want this night to be special. Not full of making tons of decisions about the future, but more to catch up and find out where we both stand in life and what we want. I know there are several things for us to talk about, but remember we don't have only this night. I'm hoping we can have several more nights of us just talking or just being with each other. I'm tired of traveling, tired of sleeping in strange places without a comfortable bed, tired of not being with my family. You've been my family and I don't mean in a sisterly way. I know that you are my other half. I don't know what I want to do or where to work in LA; I can figure that out later. I just want to be with you and Sammy."

Kelly replies, "I want you to be with Sammy and I also Brandon, but we need to take this one day at a time. I can't just jump back into our relationship. We had problems; otherwise we would have already been married for 12 years."

She said as she looked downward, Brandon extended his hand to lift her chin, "I was hoping we could walk along the beach and talk, since it was one of the things we used to do often."

Kelly replied with, "I would like that," while showing a small smile.

As they start to walk towards the beach side by side Brandon shares what he learned on the island from the locals about fishing and the simply way of life they led. After about an hour or two they arrive at the restaurant, Eclipse, Kelly finally asks, "Brandon, how are you really handling being back in LA with the hustle and bustle? I could tell the traffic frustrated you."

Brandon looks down then back up then replies, "honestly, it's hard, but it's worth it because the most important thing I learned from people on the island was the love and commitment they had for their families. There wasn't day that went by that I didn't think of you, Kel."

Kelly responds "I thought about you everyday also, it was so hard not to, especially with Sammy's smile. It's exactly like yours and it's like a double sword every time because he is so happy, but it hurts that you haven't been here."

"Kel, I'm so sor..."

Kelly stops him by putting her finger over his mouth, "shh…there's nothing you could have done, life works in ways we don't understand. I don't want you to feel sorry for yourself or feel responsible, because either of us is responsible. You couldn't have known I would have gotten pregnant, especially with my condition. It was the last thing on my mind that night. I'm just thankful you're here now."

Before Brandon could respond the waiter came to take their order, then Kelly asked questions about the characteristics of the people on the island.

After Brandon responded he said, "Ok, so enough about the island and me, I can share more another time, I want to know really how you have been Kel, I want to know everything, what it's like being a mother, school, your thoughts and feelings, everything Kel."

Kelly takes a deep breath and then their food came interpreting them as she began to open her mouth.

"Thank you sir," Brandon complements the server and then looks up at Kelly.

Kelly decides to keep her answer light at least while their at the restaurant, "I've really enjoyed working at West Bev, never thought I would step into that building after we graduated, but I really do like it there."

Kelly continues to talk about some of the students and things she has learned from her experiences until they are finished with dinner.

"Well, it's time to move onto the next part of our date," Brandon says.

"Okay, where to now, since it's only eight? Kelly asks.

"Nope, still not telling," Brandon says smiling.

"Fine, just remember I still have work in the morning," Kelly states.

"Oh, you will be home at a decent hour," Brandon says still not reveling where they're going.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kelly becomes confused when Brandon first turned onto her street, then kind of upset when he pulls into her driveway, "Brandon…"

"Before you say what you're thinking, let me explain. I was hoping we could just sit on your front porch, there's something I want to show you," Brandon explains.

Kelly than calms down, "I'm sorry, of course." They get out of car; Brandon retrieves a bag out of the trunk, and then joins Kelly on the double swing.

Brandon begins, "I showed you the picture last night I've kept with me." Brandon pauses, "Kel, that pictured saved me. I wasn't supposed to bring anything personal with me, but I knew I couldn't leave behind your picture. When we first started to explore various island, I decided to do something," he pulls a notebook out of the bag, "It's my journal, it's addressed to you in case if anything happened to me, it was my wish that somehow this would end up in your hands so you would know how much I truly love you. I know we couldn't make it work before because neither of us was quite ready. We were only 23, still wanting and needing to explore on our own. I don't believe we would have made it and been happy together if we married then. Kel, I'm happy we had the courage to face each other and everyone else because that tells me that we will always be honest with each other. By not getting married then it has only made my heart grow fonder of you. Kel, I know I'm ready now to devote myself to you because I have no other desires. I want you to take your time reading this, I'll stay away from the house for a couple of days to give you time to think and process everything. Sammy will see me everyday after kindergarten at my parents. And Steve and I were hoping you would let me take Sammy to spend Friday night at Steve's for a guy's night camping in the backyard. What do you say?"

Brandon finally finishes looking deep into Kelly eyes.

Kelly responds first by taking Brandon's hand and moving closer to him, "Of course, Friday night is fine." Kelly then looks deeper into his eyes, "Brandon, I don't need a couple of days, I have something to share with you as well, let's go inside to sit on the couch? It'll be more comfortable."

"Sure, I'll make some tea and we should call Sammy to tell him goodnight, I told him we would," Brandon says while extending his arm to help her stand up.

Once Brandon sits down with the tea and Kelly comes back into the living room they call Sammy. Afterwards Kelly looks up to him.

"Brandon, you're not the only one who has kept a journal. Since I found out I was pregnant I've written in this almost every night about Sammy, addressing it to you, hoping one day I'll be able to share it with you as well. What if we read them together to each other?"

"I think I'll like that," says Brandon, trying not to show too much emotion in front of Kelly.

"K, good, mine starts mid-October, you?" Kelly asks.

"In August the first night on the trip," Brandon opened up the journal so Kelly could see it as he read,

"_August 18, 2003_

_Dear Kelly, the purpose of this journal is to record my thoughts while exploring these islands. I meant what I said the other morning, 'I'll always love you forever until the day I die'. It's my hope if I die on this assignment, somehow this journal will reach your hands to give you comfort of how much I cared for you even though we haven't been together in several years. I have stayed away to allow you to move on, I love you so much that I didn't want to hurt you or see you frustrated anymore because of our relationship. I still don't know if I was ready, I guess that's why I decided to accept this job, but the another night brought back so many memories and feelings I've locked away deep inside of me for several years. I was not expecting to you see you there, but I'm glad I did, I just hope I haven't made a mistake by coming here. I love you so much Kel, I hope one day I will be able to share this with you and we can be together again." _

_Love,_

_Brandon_

Kelly turns her head towards Brandon, reaching for his cheek with her right hand looking into his eyes, "We can be together again," moving her hand down to his arm.

Brandon puts his right arm around Kelly motioning her to move closer to rest her body on his,

"Good, I'm looking forward to it." Brandon continues to read through the next two months, giving Kelly the details of what he learned and observed so far on the islands.

Finally, it was Kelly's turn to start to read.

"_October 14, 2003_

_Dear Brandon,_

_I just found out officially today, that I'm two months pregnant. Wish you were here, instead of wherever you went. I miss you._

_Love, Kelly_

_October 16, 2003_

_Dear Brandon,  
>I'm so scared right now. I haven't been able to tell anyone yet. Steve and Janet are the only ones who know because Steve guessed it, since Janet is also pregnant just a few weeks before me. What if I miscarry again? I don't know if I can bear that hurt again. I haven't been able to find any current story with your name, but I'm going to continue this journal for hope that I will be able to carry this child to term and someday I'll be able to find you to give you this as something you can read so you know everything.<em>

_Love, Kelly"_

"Thank you," Brandon tells Kelly, "I will cherish this. I wish I was here for you and Sammy."

"I know me too, but there is nothing we can do to change that now. The only thing we can do is make every moment count," Kelly says.

_October 29, 2003_

_Dear Brandon, _

_I went to the doctor today for my first ultrasound. So far the baby is growing as it should be. The doctor said my chances of carrying to full term are increasing everyday, but it's still no guarantee that I won't miscarry again. I've been praying you are safe and somehow I will be able to find you. _

_Love, Kelly_

As they continue to read and talk, eventually at about 4 am, they start to drift off to sleep.

As Brandon was reading one of his longer entries, as he finished he whispered into Kelly ear, "Hey, are you out?" He doesn't receive any verbal response, but Kelly shifts her head on his shoulder.

Brandon shifts his body just a bit and setting down the journal on the table, while moving Kelly's body closer to him and kissing her forehead, "night Kel, love ya."

"Love ya too," Kelly mumbles as they both fall into a deep comfortable sleep.

* * *

><p>Wednesday 26, 2010<p>

A couple hours later, Silver walks into the house to grab a banana quick before heading to school. As she walks through the living room, she notices Brandon and Kelly sleeping on the couch. She decides to take a picture with her phone first before waking Kelly up since they look so cute together.

As she nudges her sister's shoulder, "Hey Kel" Brandon moans slightly. "You need to wake up, it's 7:15, you're late for work," Silver continued.

Brandon still half asleep speaks onto Kelly's ear, "Kel, your late," mumbling his words.

Kelly moans back, "hmm…what?"

Silver tries again, "Kelly it's 7:15, your late."

This time it finally registers in Kelly's head, "Oh my goodness," she says as she jumps up from the couch accidently hitting Brandon in the face with her elbow.

"OW," Brandon says loudly, now holding the left side of his face.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Kelly asks now kneeling on the floor next Brandon.

Well, you might have to kiss it," Brandon says joking.

"You guys make me sick," exclaiming Silver as she walks out of the door.

Ignoring Silver, Kelly gives Brandon a good-morning kiss, "Is that better?"

"For now, but it might start hurting again later," Brandon says smiling.

"Well, I guess I might have to make it feel better later than," Kelly says giving Brandon another kiss, "Ok, I have get ready quick now, I'm still late."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Brandon walks into West Beverly Hills High School around noon with a lunch in his hand. Just around the corner from Kelly's office, he runs into Ryan Matthews again who just came from Kelly's office.

"Hey there, it's Brandon, right?" Ryan asks.

"Yeah," Brandon says simply while eyeing him down.

"So, I would assume your date went pretty well last night, Kelly hasn't been able to keep her consecration all morning, it's obvious of how little sleep she got," Ryan continues, "I also noticed she came in late this morning. Man, how did you do it?"

At that moment Silver walked up from behind Ryan, wondering what Brandon was doing at the school, "Brandon, what are you doing here?"

Brandon is thankful that Silver showed up at that time because otherwise, he doesn't know if he would be able to stop himself from hitting this guy straight in the face.

"Oh hey, Silver, I came to bring your sister her lunch, she forgot it in the fridge," Brandon explains, "would you walk with me?" Brandon asks just to get away from Ryan.

"Yeah sure," Silver says as Ryan still stands there awkwardly trying to figure out how Silver already knows this new guy in Kelly's life.

Once they get a few steps away Brandon says, "Thanks, you saved me there. I don't know what that guy's problem is, but I don't like him. I was almost ready to punch him."

Kelly steps out of her office at that moment, "Brandon? Punch who?" Kelly asks.

"Nothing for you to worry about, you forgot your lunch," Brandon says while holding it up with a grin on his face.

"Oh, thanks, I wouldn't have realized it until I was ready to eat," Kelly says, "Silver shouldn't you be getting to class again, I'm tired of always writing late slips for you."

"Hey, it's not my fault this time, Brandon dragged me with him," Silver complains.

"Kel, it's true, I did, she saved me from that Ryan guy, I'm sorry," Brandon apologies.

"Ok, I'll let it slid one more time," Kelly said reluctantly as she signs the late slip.

"Thanks Kel, love ya," Silver says as she runs out of the door.

"So why do you want to punch Ryan Matthews again?"

Kelly asks while crossing her arms and looking at Brandon.

Brandon closes the gap between them, putting his hands on the sides of her arms, "Because he wanted me to give him tips of how to get you into bed. He doesn't know what he is talking about, so it's nothing to worry about besides he is getting on my nerves and I don't like him being around you."

Kelly responds while she uncrossed her arms and wraps them around Brandon, "Hmm, do I sense a bit of jealousy?" Kelly asks with a smile, knowing that she would be jealous also if she were in his shoes.

"I've always been jealous, I just hide better at some times then others," Brandon responds.

"Really, but I still have to work with him. You're right; there is nothing to worry about because we are going to make this work, this time," Kelly exclaims with full confidence.

Brandon gives her a small kiss, unaware that a few students were nearby, giggly.

* * *

><p>That evening Kelly walks into her home exhaust from the day with Sammy greeting her as soon as she enters the door, "Mommy, will you play with me? Daddy and I were building a great large tower, but he went to the kitchen. I'm too little to reach to the top, will you help me?"<p>

Before Kelly could answer, Brandon stepped back into the living room immediately noticing the drained look on Kelly's face, "Hey bud, I'm back now, and it looks like your mom could use a nap."

Kelly responded, "Oh no, I'm fine. I need to start dinner anyways," as she sat down her bag by the closest chair.

Brandon stops Kelly from walking any closer to the kitchen by putting his hands on her arms, "Nope, I've already started dinner,"

"Oh really," Kelly says.

"Yep, pork chops with baked potatoes and corn," Brandon replies.

"Oh, did you…" but Brandon cuts her off, "Yes, there is a veggie option for you. Sammy wanted pork, so that what I made."

"He must get that meat craving from you, because it certainly not from me," Kelly says.

"Now why don't you lie down until dinner is ready, I'll come wake ya in a bit," Brandon says as he moves her towards her bedroom.

"Ok you've convinced me," Kelly says as she yawns.

* * *

><p>Later when dinner is about ready, Brandon quietly enters Kelly's bedroom.<p>

As he kneels beside her bed he gentle touches her shoulder, "Hey sleeping beauty, dinner is ready."

Kelly softly speaks, "hmm…sleepy…not hungry."

"You sure? You really should eat something before it gets too late," Brandon says.

"You fine watching Sammy tonight?" Kelly asks sleepy.

"I'll be glad too, now get your rest love," Brandon says as he kisses the top of Kelly's forehead as she closes her eyes again.

After Brandon left the room, Kelly opened her eyes again and knew Brandon was right, she was hungry, so she got up and joined them for dinner.

* * *

><p>After tucking Sammy into bed, Kelly walks into the kitchen while Brandon is heating up water for some tea.<p>

Brandon asks her, "Hey you up for reading some more of our journals tonight?"

Kelly responds, "I was hoping we would for a bit, but we need to make sure that we get to bed at a decent time tonight. Thanks for getting the tea ready."

"Your welcome and I agree, you need to get your beauty rest tonight," Brandon says as he wraps his arms around Kelly's waist, going to kiss her, but Kelly stops him.

"Brandon, please…just please don't," Kelly says as she pushes Brandon away just a little bit, but still keeping her arms slightly around him.

Before Brandon could say anything, Kelly speaks again, "I just can't be like that again right now, its…it's too soon Brandon. I'm really sorry." Pausing for a bit, "I…I just can't jump directly back into our relationship," speaking directly into his eyes.

"Hey, there is no reason to be sorry. It's okay. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried. It's just that I've missed you so much over the last twelve years and not knowing if I'll ever see you again during the last six years. I guess I just want to be able to hold you or touch in some way, so I'll know for sure that you are here standing in the same room with me and it's just not another dream, where I couldn't touch you," Brandon admits.

"I've had those dreams too, Brandon," Kelly tells him rubbing the back of his neck.

At this time, the water is ready, they get the tea ready in silence and move into the living room and settle down onto the couch together.

Kelly asks Brandon, "it is okay if we only go to ten tonight, that's when I'm normally getting ready for bed."

Brandon replies, "Yeah that's fine. You ready?"

"And you probably should stay with your parents at night for now," Kelly adds quickly.

Brandon looks up at her, "Yeah you're probably right," he pauses, "you know I'm not meaning to impose by staying here," although he did enjoy being there the last couple of mornings before Sammy went to school.

"Oh, I know, it's not that. You know that I love having you here and so does Sammy, but I just don't think we should…that we should tempt ourselves, you know…before we're fully ready." Kelly continues, "And I want to make sure that Sammy understands, he's just too used to climbing into my bed. I don't want him to be scared or even you to be frustrated by it. And I especially don't want Sammy or Silver in the house when we decide to be with another again."

"Kel, please don't be nervous by this, we're going take this thing slow and not rush into that before we are ready. I think Sammy will enjoy climbing into the bed with both of us there, hopefully it will comfort him more, just knowing that his mother and father are there. And I want him to see how much I love his mother," says Brandon.

"Thank you, I appreciate that. Okay I'm ready now to begin," Kelly says as she nestles her back into Brandon's arms and chest.

_January 22, 2004_

_Dear Kelly,_

_Today, I rode an elephant today; it was my first time seeing elephants up close and personnel. But, the only thing I could think about was one night I spent with the guys when we had broken up because of the affair. I remember that night, I said, "We are men, homosapians, it's not in our nature to be with one woman. Does the might elephant live with one elephant woman? No, he doesn't, you know what he does? He lives by himself, on his own terms." Now I know being an elephant isn't all it's cracked up to be. They lead very hard lives and with no one to keep company when their lonely. That's how I've felt since I've left LA, I just didn't truly understand until know. _

_Love, _

_Brandon_

"So, what kind of animal do you want to be?" Kelly asks.

Brandon replies, "I would like to be a bald eagle so I can soar over the landscape to keep a watchful eye over our friends and family and so I can always be with you until the end of time; the only downside would being bald like my father."

Kelly lets out a small laugh alongside Brandon. "I don't know, so far your hair has stayed in place, it must've skipped a generation," Kelly says.

"Well, if that's the case then Sammy is in trouble because both of our fathers are almost bald," Brandon says.

"You're right, they are, poor Sammy."

"So, I wondering what animals have figured out that we haven't. They know who their mate is for life and no risk of being stupid," Brandon questions.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I'm happy with you," replies Kelly.

_January 22, 2004_

_Dear Brandon,_

_A few days ago I relieved to Steve that you are the father. He guessed that it was you, so I told him everything about New Orleans; I didn't know how to keep it from him for any longer. It's been so hard; not having you here, but everyone has been such great help. I really appreciate everything that Steve and Andrea are doing for me. This afternoon, he told me that he has gotten into contact with Jim and Cindy. I never did call them because I got so busy at the beginning of the semester with school and after October, I didn't know what to say to them. I still don't know where you are. I've been looking at the New York Times everyday, trying to find an article with your headline on it. I even tried to call the paper yesterday, but they wouldn't give me any information. They said it was confidential. Steve told me that Jim and Cindy are going to plan a visit. I don't know what I'm going to tell them. What if they are mad at me? I'm sure this isn't how they planned to find out they are going to be grandparents…from Steve nonetheless. Well anyways, time for sleep. Goodnight_

_Love, Kelly_

"That must have been an interested conversation for my parent's with Steve, I'm kind of sad that I missed witnessing that, but I'm eternity grateful. My parents weren't mad were they?" Brandon asks.

"No, not at all, Brandon," Kelly says, "they have been nothing but supportive since the second Steve called them. Cindy was so happy for an excuse to move back to LA and your father really has enjoyed retirement."

"That's really good, I'm glad," Brandon says and continues as he notices the time on his watch, "hey, it's time for you to get some sleep."

"Yeah, it's been a long day, I really am exhaust," Kelly says as she walks Brandon to the door.

"Well, goodnight Kel," Brandon says as he hugs her again.

"Night Brandon," Kelly replies as she closes the front door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next morning Brandon arrives at Kelly's house before Sammy wakes up in time to prepare breakfast for both Kelly and Sammy. Once they are finishing eating Brandon says, "If you like I can take you both to school again today and I can pick you up later so we all can go out to eat tonight."

"Sorry Brandon but we can't. Thursday night is girl's night, I always get together with Donna, Andrea, and Janet, and Sammy stays either with Steve, David, or your parents. Isn't that right Sammy?" Kelly asks her son.

"Yep, can I be with Daddy tonight though?" Sammy asks.

"Of course and you can still take him to school if you like," Kelly tells Brandon.

"Yeah, please Daddy?" Sammy begging Brandon.

"Yeah, I'll take you to school and we can hang out with Grandma and Grandpa all night." Brandon says.

"All right, Sammy go brush your teeth, grab your bookbag, and put your shoes on. You have five minutes," Kelly tells him.

When they leave the house, Brandon gives Kelly a quick kiss goodbye and says, "Alright, I guess I'll see you tonight to come pick him up."

"Yep, see ya then," Kelly says and then drives out the driveway.

* * *

><p>That evening at dinner, Andrea, Donna, and Janet were asking Kelly questions about Brandon the entire time. At first the questions consist of where he was and what he was doing while on the island.<p>

But then Donna finally asks, "Does he want to stay in LA and be with you and Sammy?"

Kelly replies, "Well so far it's only been almost a week and he has only said that he wants to stay." She pauses, "But I can't help to think, what if in a year or two, he will want to chase the next new story half way across the world? I don't know what I would do if he left again, from the moment I saw him, I knew I didn't want him to leave and I'm hoping it might be it this time. This isn't like New Orleans, just a one night thing, and then continues with the rest of our lives without each other. Sammy has been attached to him since the first day and he needs Brandon so much! And I do too."

Andrea speaks up, "Well, I think he's going to stay around, I wouldn't be surprised if he takes over the Peach Pit once Nat finally decides to retire."

Everything lets out a laugh. Donna says, "I'll put my money on that bet, but Brandon probably would want to turned back into the fifties diner."

"No, I think he would put his own spin into it, like decorate it with his travels and famous new articles or something like that," Kelly says as she pictures it.

Janet finally says something, "Well Kelly, the only thing you can do now is to enjoy the time you two have to get to know another again. And a word of advice, make use of your free night tomorrow awhile all of the boys are in my backyard because a husband sure does take up all of your free time, and that is if you enjoy it or not."

Kelly lets out a small laugh and asks, "Steve getting annoying again?"

Janet replies, "I think he is just excited to hang out with Brandon again, it's all he has talked about all week, about everything they used to do together. Sometimes, Steve acts just like Joshua and Brett when they are really excited to tell me something, but it's so cute!"

"Well it's time to go, ladies, I have to go pick up Hannah from practice," Andrea says.

Kelly looks at her watch, "Yep, you're right, you guys all able to make it on Sunday for lunch, right? Brandon can't wait to hang out with everyone again."

Donna replies, "Yep, David, Ruby and I will see you then."

As well as Andrea, "Well I will, but I think Hannah wants to stay at home."

And Janet says, "Oh, you betch ya that we will be there. Be prepared, Steve and Brett might want to come early. I think Maddie and Joshua want to go over to a friend's house."

Kelly laughs a bit, "Okay, that sounds good, see you all on Sunday."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Friday morning, Brandon decides to go the Peach Pit for a second breakfast after dropping Sammy off at his last day of school. He also wants to spend some time with Nat since he hasn't been able to all week because he has been catching up with his family. As well as organizing his notes and thoughts for his meeting coming up in New York with his fellow travel mates and co-workers anytime that he isn't with Sammy or Kelly. Once Nat refills Brandon's coffee for the second time, a woman sits at the counter next to Brandon. He's thinking the woman looks familiar but he can't immediately place who she is.

"Hey Audrey, how are you doing this morning, what can I get you," Nat ask the lady who he seems to know.

"Thanks Nat, I'll just take some fried eggs, sausage, and a cup of coffee," she says.

As Nat goes to make her order, Brandon continues to read the paper and drink his coffee.

When Nat returns to pour her coffee she asks, "Nat, have you seen Kelly lately? I was just wondering how she's been doing, I haven't had a chance to see her for a couple of months. I wish I could've been there for Sammy's birthday party."

Brandon ears suddenly perked up at both Sammy's and Kelly's name being mentioned and Nat notices.

"Well, I actually haven't seen them since Saturday, but Brandon here has been with them everyday since then. Brandon you remember, Audrey Cutler, she's one of the directors at the Wyatt Foundation that Kelly worked for several years ago right out of college," Nat says.

"Brandon it's a pleasure, I thought I recognized you, but it has been what 10 or 12 years since I last saw you, I couldn't tell if you were familiar or just a stranger," she says.

"Yeah, I was kind of having the same feeling that I recognized you too, but I couldn't place when. Please forgive me, I've been out the country for a few years and just got back last week."

"Oh, it's okay. Where have you been, if you mind me asking?" she says.

"Well, I've been working for the New York Times for the last 12 years and about 7 years ago, we decided to partner up with National Geographic to research isolated islands with unique tribes and traditions located in the Pacific Ocean. I jumped at the chance to work with National Geographic, but it ended up taking more years and life out from me than my original contract due to complications. So the long story short, I am now back here in LA, catching up with family, friends, and especially Kelly and Sammy."

"That sounds like quite the adventure and please excuses my rudeness, but you're Sammy's father aren't you?" she asks as Nat delivers her food.

"Yeah, I am. I actually just found out the day that I got back because of my work assignment neither Kelly nor my parents knew where I was or how to get in contact with me. It's been an adjustment for all of us, but I think we are handling it well so far." Brandon explains.

"Well, that's good. Kelly has always been dear to my heart, I was sad to see her leave the foundation for all of the hard work she did, but I'm even happier that she is still following her passion and helping those high school kids. If you don't mind me asking, are you planning to continue working for the New York Times or do you have any other job prospects," she asks.

Brandon replies, "Well, I'm going to resign from the Times, I just have to make a trip out to New York and then I'm done. Honestly, I haven't had a lot of time to really think about what I would like to do next in my life besides staying here in LA with Kelly and Sammy."

"Well, I actually have a job position open, I haven't had a chance to advertise for it yet, but I get this feeling that you might be a good fit. You used to work a bit with politics, didn't you?" she asks.

"Yes, I was the Student Body President of CU my sophomore year. What is the position?" Brandon asks.

"Well, it's a liaison manager for the foundation. The position would entail working with foundation to lobby for support and financial aid from politicians, the government, local communities, and taxpayers. It also includes communicating with the public to educate them about how we can help when they are in need. The position is also responsible for about 10 employees in its department," she tells him.

"I see, it sounds interesting. I haven't worked in politics for awhile, so it would be an adjustment for me. Actually any job would be an adjustment for me, I just need to get back into the swing of things here in LA," Brandon says.

"I understand, well think about it over the weekend and come up by the office sometime next week if you think you might be interested. Here is my card, just call to set up an appointment with my secretary," she says as she hands him her card.

"Thank you, I'll consider it," Brandon says as he accepts the card.

"Good, now I'm interested to hear more about what you have been doing for the last 6 years," she says.

Brandon continues to tell Audrey and Nat about his time on the island for the next hour until she has to leave for a meeting. Then Brandon realizes that it's just time for him to go pick up Sammy from his last day of school.

"Well Nat, it was good to finally catch up a bit, I'll see you soon again, but Kelly and Sammy won't be here tonight. I'm taking Sammy for a camp out in Steve's backyard," Brandon explains.

"Oh, he will enjoy that. You boys have fun tonight," Nat says.

"We will, see ya later," Brandon says as he exits through the door.

* * *

><p>That evening, Steve and Brandon have tons of fun with the boys in the backyard. They end up throwing the football around a little bit and then having a fire in a nice self-contained movable fire pit that Steve purchased a few years ago. After they settle the boys to bed in the tent, Brandon and Steve finally get a chance to talk.<p>

Once they sit back down by the fire Brandon speaks up, "Hey bro, thanks for everything that you have done for me in my absence. I can never repay ya for taking care of Kelly and Sammy like you have. I'm truly indebt to you."

"No Bran, you're not in debt to me. I feel like I'm finally out of the debt to you. With all of the times in high school, college, and at the Beverly Beat that you pulled me out of trouble. You really showed me how to really live up to my true potential and not feel worthless. Kelly has always been close to my heart, there was no way that I couldn't be there for her. Sammy is a great kid, he's a hell of a hockey player too, Brandon, he has definitely got that from you. He the best player in the team," Steve says.

"Thanks man, I can't wait until I can get on the ice with him. How Kelly handling him playing hockey? It's not the nicest sport," Brandon asks.

"She was pretty hesitated at first, but Jim got him his first pair of skates when he first began to walk and he picked up skating faster than walking. He was holding the stick and shooting the puck into the goal by the time he was two. He was first on a team when he was four and it was with a lot of five and six year olds and he was better than every single one and still is. There was only one kid this last season that he had trouble getting past, but he was also twice his age, the oldest he has competed against. It was in a one-on-one competition during a special tournament," Steve says.

"Wow, it sounds like he's probably better than I was at his age. He probably can beat me right now; it's been so long since I've been in a pair of skates," Brandon realizes.

"Oh, don't worry about it bro, you're be fine. Once you get out there, it'll be like you've never stopped skating," Steve encourages him.

"I hope you're right man. So Kel told me that you're coaching the boy's T-ball team this summer," Brandon says.

"Yeah, none of the other dads were willing to step up last year. Joshua's coach was willing to help me with a few tips and pointers, so I said what the heck lets just do it. They were actually really good last year, only lost two out of ten games. You wanna join me this year, be assistant coach," Steve asks.

"Oh man, being an assistant to you, that will be weird. Yeah lets do it, count me in," Brandon says laughing.

"Good, I'm looking forward to it!" Steve says, "Man, Bran I'm really glad that you're here finally. Honestly, it's been harder and harder seeing Sammy lately."

"Yeah, why's that Steve?" Brandon asks a little confused.

"Brandon, you need to know that I've really struggled with this because you've always been my best friend and I didn't want to betray you. But a couple of months ago, Sammy started to ask Kelly a lot of questions about you and why he didn't have a dad. I know she did her best to answer him, but there was one time when I took just him out for some ice cream for some one-on-one man time because he was really struggling with not knowing you and Kelly just really needed a break. You're folks went to visit Brenda and Dylan at that time for a couple of weeks. Well anyways, he ended up calling me daddy when I dropped him off at home. Kelly heard it also and either of us really knew how to respond or what to say, so we kind of just ignored it. The next thing I said was bye and I acted like nothing happened when I saw him next. I've been feeling horrible about it and I've noticed Kelly calling me Uncle Steve more while he's around," Steve confesses.

"Steve, it's not your fault, it's no ones. Kel told me more about it last week after Sammy was asking what my name was and what he should call me. He told me that he tried to call you daddy even though he knew you weren't. He just thinks that you didn't hear him. Man Steve, I'm not mad at you by far, I just can't understand why I had to be on that island for so long, we were only suppose to be on the assignment for an original 12 to 18 months, that was what I signed on the contract," Brandon says angry. "There's so much that I've missed, not only from Sammy and Kelly's life, but I don't even know who the president is or what he stands for. I don't know want world events have happened, or who has won the Superbowl or the World Series. And I was so confused earlier at the store, there was this person behind me in line that I thought was talking to me and when I turned around to tell him that I don't know what he was talking about, he is pointed to his ear and turned away from me while still talking. What was that all about man? Have people gotten ruder? Oh and also when I was in the airport, I overheard someone say 'Google it", what does Google mean?" Brandon asks.

Steve can't help but to laugh a bit at Brandon.

"Man, why are you laughing at me? You see, this is what I mean, I'm completely clueless at everything going on in this world anymore," Brandon complains.

"Bran, it'll be okay, things are changing so quickly that in a couple of years half of these things won't be used anymore," Steve says as Brandon gives him the weirdest look.

"Okay, let me explain some of these things to you. For example, the guy talking in the store, he was talking in a wireless ear piece that is connected to his phone. And a lot of phone's these days are directly connected to the internet so people can easily look things up at a touch of a button in their hand instead of going to a computer. And Google is just a really popular search engine currently like Yahoo or AOL was in the past. The president's name is Barack Obama, he is the first black president of the United States, and he is democrat if you were wondering," Steve tells him.

They continue to talk about things that Brandon has missed in Steve's and their other friends lives late into the night that they hardly get any sleep before the boys wake up about seven in the morning.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

That evening Kelly enjoyed a nice quiet peaceful evening that really gave her a chance to review in her mind everything that is happened in the last week and how hers and Sammy's lives is quickly changing with Brandon coming back into her life. She admits to herself that she is extremely enjoying it and she knows that Sammy thinks the last week as been the best in his life. She really hopes that she and Brandon can make it work this time, not only for Sammy's sake, but also for their own. Before Sammy, she knows that she's only been the happiest in her life when Brandon was around, even if they weren't dating. He was always there for her; like no one else could ever be including Donna, Steve, Dylan, Andrea, and Brenda her five other best friends and David, her step-brother. They all have really been there for her since she find out about Sammy, but she only really wanted Brandon to be there with her. She thinks back to the time after Brandon left LA until when she saw him in New Orleans. Her life was completely empty, she dated a couple of guys, but no one serious and Dylan made her realize that she didn't really love Matt. She was just in love with the idea of being in love with someone because she was truly in love still with Brandon that she didn't know how to stop when he left.

During that time with Dylan, she realized that she and Dylan aren't for each other even with all of his soul mate talk back in college. Their relationship was always for a physical contact. When Dylan told Kelly about the last vision into his past life when he died, he saw Brandon, Kelly, and the rest of their friends throw flowers on top of him. Kelly made him realize that she was saying goodbye to her relationship with him…period.

_(Flashback)_

_Kelly remembers their conversation, "We may have been part of a life together once in the past, but Dylan this is the present. Our relationship has only been physical and we can never work out any conflicts, what kind of relationship is that, because it isn't one that I want or need to be in. And Dylan, you need to know that I've never wanted to choose between you and Brandon because I didn't want your friendship to end like mine and Brenda's did after we made you choose. It wasn't fair to any of us. And you really need to know that I still choose Brandon, even if he isn't here." _

"_Do you really still choose him, Kelly, really? Then why isn't he here if you choose him?" Dylan yelled at her. _

_Kelly was able to keep her ground through, "It was a mutual decision, Dylan. Both Brandon and I know that we love each other, but weren't quite ready to really be married. Maybe we did make a mistake last year, but I do believe that we will be with each other in the future and I realize now that I need to protect that chance. So Dylan, you need to work through whatever you're going through and accept the fact that you and I are never going to happen again. And I definitely don't understand why you are here in LA, when I know that you belong with Brenda for this lifetime. Dylan, stop wasting your life without her." Kelly just leaves Dylan from his hotel room in silence. _

_(End of flashback)_

Kelly then remembers watching a dvd of the beautiful wedding that Dylan and Brenda had two years later when they visited LA after their honeymoon.

The wedding took place in London, so she, Steve, Donna, David, and Andrea weren't able to go, but she definitely remembers watching Brandon in the video as the best man.

_(Flashback)_

_Kelly was thinking that he looked like he was doing really well, but she could tell he was thinking of her the entire time. As they were watching the video, Brenda interrupted Kelly's thoughts, "Kelly, just call him. He would love to talk to you. He really does miss you; I finally got it out of him during the wedding reception." _

_Kelly sits back in the chair still looking at Brandon on the screen, "We both do, but there's something deep down inside of me is saying that it's not time yet…we're still not ready." _

_Both Dylan and Brenda look at each other rolling their eyes, "You see, Bren, I told you that she would say the same thing as he did."After Kelly heard him, a tiny grin came across her face because she is reminded that they are still doing the right thing._

_(End of flashback)_

As Kelly is still thinking back to the past, she admits that the best thing she did in her life during that time was go back to school for her masters and getting the job at West Bev High School. Kelly goes to bed that evening completely relaxed, but kind of wishes that Brandon was there with her. Although she's really happy that he's getting to spend some much needed time with Steve and the boys.

* * *

><p>The next morning on Saturday, Kelly wakes up to a quiet house which is very abnormal with both Silver and Sammy normally running around. She goes ahead and gets ready for West Beverly Hills High School senior graduation. As she is at the graduation, she thinks ahead to next year's when Silver will be graduating and imagines what life will hold for her, Brandon, and Sammy.<p>

As Kelly is at the graduation, Brandon and Sammy are still enjoying their time at Steve's and Janet's. When she gets finished with day around 4 pm, she calls them to let them know that she will be home in 30 minutes. Once she pulled into her driveway, Brandon pulls up right behind her and Sammy jumps out of the car as fast as he can to run up to Kelly.

As he is rushing to her, she drops everything in her hands so she can pick him up as he says, "Mommy, I've missed you!"

Kelly gives him a tight hug and a kiss on the check, "I've missed you too. You have fun camping in Uncle Steve's backyard?"

"Yeah, it was the best. Can daddy and I do it again?" Sammy asks.

Kelly lets out a small laugh, enjoying her son's excitement, "of course, you guys can."

"Can we tonight?" Sammy asks.

Kelly laughs again and then starts to tickle her son, "Then who I am going to hang out with tonight?"

"You can come with us," Sammy states as the most obvious answer through his laughter.

"You're so sweet, but not tonight honey. We're going to stay here tonight because Brett and your Aunt and Uncles are coming over tomorrow and you're going to see so many more people on Monday for Memorial Day at Grandma and Grandpas, remember," Kelly tells him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," then turns his head towards Brandon as he is carrying their sleeping bags and picking up Kelly's things on the ground, "Is daddy staying the night?"

Brandon responds, "I'll tuck you in tonight and see you in the morning, okay bud. Come on let's head inside."

* * *

><p>That evening, after they put Sammy to bed, Brandon pulls Kelly into his arms, "I've missed talking with you in the last couple of days."<p>

Kelly rests her head on his shoulder, "hmm…welcome to my life, way too much going on, but it calms down for the summer once school is out."

"Good, lets head downstairs there's something I want to share with you," Brandon says as he leads her towards the stairs.

As they are walking down the stairs holding hands Kelly asks, "Oh yeah, what is it?"

"Well, you will never guess who I ran into yesterday morning at the Peach Pit, she was asking about you and Sammy. She's also sorry that she couldn't make it to his birthday party?" Brandon tells her as they settle down onto the couch.

Kelly is trying to think, "Hmm…I don't know, give me another hint."

"You used to work for her right out of college," Brandon tells her.

"Audrey from the Wyatt Foundation," Kelly asks and waits for Brandon to shake his head yes, "How is she? I haven't had a chance to talk with her since last fall," Kelly says.

"She's doing well and we got to talking, I told her about being away for the last several years and about just founding out about Sammy. And she told me about a possible job opportunity. Their looking to hire a liaison manager at the foundation; the position entails working with foundation to lobby for support and financial aid from politicians, the government, local communities, and taxpayers. It also includes communicating with the public to educate them about how the foundation can help when they are in need, so I could still write a bit about local stories like I did while at the Beverly Beat."

"That's great Brandon; I know you will do a great job," Kelly congrats him.

"Thanks, I think I'm going to give her a call on Tuesday to find out more information," Brandon says.

"So, Thursday night the girls and I had an interesting conversation about you and possible jobs," Kelly says giggling.

"Oh yeah, what are some ideas you ladies came up with?" Brandon asks smiling at her giggles.

"Well, we all agreed on the same thing and it was Andrea who said it. I've actually never thought of it before because it doesn't have anything to do with journalism or politics, but I think you would fit into the role very well and I know that you would enjoy it."

"Will you just tell me, please, what is it?" Brandon asks as he is tickling her making her laugh harder.

"Well, if you stop tickling me," she barely gets out of her mouth.

"Okay, I'll stop, I promise," Brandon says putting his hands up in surrender.

"Well, have you ever thought out what would happen to the Peach Pit after Nat retires?" Kelly asks.

Brandon takes a moment to let the thought sink in a bit, "Are you serious? The Peach Pit just won't ever be the same without Nat, though. Is he thinking about retiring?" Brandon asks.

"Well, in the last couple of years he's mentioned it in a joking way once or twice about retiring once Frankie is out of high school. He said he doesn't know what's ever going to happen to the place when he retire, but he also did say that he hopes someone who also considers this place home will come home in time when he does retire and finally croaks. Those were his words about a year ago, Brandon."

Brandon remains quiet for several moments before he speaks up slowly, "I can't say that I haven't thought about it because owning the Peach Pit as across my mind once or twice in the last ten years. Every time I've had a crabby burger I always think of how much he has been a second father to me. But I've always pictured myself as an old man if I ever owned the Peach Pit. Did he really say me?"

"Not specifically you're name, but he looked straight at me when he said it and I could see you in his eyes," Kelly gives Brandon a couple more moments of silence, "But Brandon, this isn't something that you need to decide tonight, okay. Frankie still has a couple years of high school left before Nat said that he wanted to retire. So, I don't think it's anything that you need to think about now, but maybe keep the option open for the future."

"So I should still go to the foundation next week?" Brandon asks.

"Yeah, definitely go and maybe check out some of the papers around here. You always did want to work for either the Chronicle or the LA times," Kelly reminds him.

"Yeah that is true, I'll look into them," Brandon says.

"Good, I wanna read some more of our journals to each other. It was hard not to look at them without you last night," Kelly admits.

"Well, I'm glad that you didn't," Brandon says as he gives her a small kiss before reaching for the journals on the coffee table.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Sunday mid morning, the whole gang that lives in LA and some of their kids came over to Kelly's so everyone can reunite with Brandon. Donna and Andrea even went out to buy a cake that says, 'Welcome home Brandon….it's about time!' Sammy and Brent quickly busy themselves playing with their cousin Ruby as all of the adults, Brandon, Kelly, Steve, Janet, Andrea, David, and Donna catch up on retelling old stories from high school and college. As also do their best to try to catch Brandon up to speed on the current events in their lives.

Once it was the kid's bed times, everyone started to leave and David was the first one to say, "Alright see you all tomorrow at Casa Walsh."

Brandon being confused, "Wait, what's tomorrow? Why is everyone coming over to the house?" Brandon asks.

Kelly feels really bad now, "Brandon, I'm sorry, I forget to tell you this weekend. Every memorial day, everyone goes over to your parent's house. We started the tradition after they moved back into your old house," Kelly informs him as she apologies.

"That's okay, so how many people are we talking about?" Brandon asks.

Steve replies this time, "Everyone, Bran, all of the kids and our parents, it's always a mad house! Except Dylan and Brenda can't make it because they were just here for Sammy's birthday party. Oh Kel, Ryan told me a couple of days ago that him and Joy will be able to stop by for a couple of hours."

"Oh good, I haven't seen my other sister since Christmas break," Kelly mentions.

Everyone then says goodbyes for the evening, then Brandon and Kelly put Sammy to bed.

As they go back downstairs to relax on the couch, Brandon asks, "Hey Kelly, I have a question."

"Yeah, what is it?" Kelly responds as she settles her back to his chest and he wraps his arms around her.

"Well, I've just started to wonder about a couple of people, who you haven't mentioned yet, if they were going to be at my parent's house tomorrow," Brandon says.

"Okay, who are you wondering about?" Kelly asks.

"Well you're mom and Mel," Brandon says, "where are they at and why exactly is Silver living here with you instead of with them?"

"Well it's kind of a long story and I don't like talking about when Silver is around," Kelly takes a deep breathe, "but I'll tell you the whole thing and Sammy doesn't know any of this."

"Okay," Brandon says.

Kelly continues, "Jackie has never been involved with Sammy's life to the point that Sammy has never met her. When I finally told her that I was pregnant, she became mad at me for reasons that I didn't know at the time. About two month after Sammy was born, I kept on getting a couple of missed calls from Silver for about three months. I always forget to call her back because I was so busy with a newborn although your parents were always there; I practically lived with them for the first couple of months of Sammy's life. Silver ended up finally getting hold of Andrea at the beach apartment and gave her your parent's number. It was October when I finally got to talk to her on the phone. She was crying and I could hear Jackie in the back around yelling at her for pouring the entire bottle down the drain. That's when I knew that Silver was in grave danger of Jackie doing everything to her that she did to me whenever she was drunk or high. When I got over there, Jackie was still madly searching through the house looking for any trace of alcohol. She accused me of telling Silver to get rid of all of her bottles, but I told her that she did that herself by scaring her daughter into it the same way that she scared me into it. It took an hour of yelling between my mother and I before she left the house. Then it took me another hour of apologizing to Silver so I could get her to come with me to your house with your parents. When she was holding Sammy for the first time, she told me that she now had a baby brother a two months younger than Sammy. She told me the whole story of how Mel had cheated on Jackie again. Mel of course left Jackie, he had just begun the process to attain full custody of Silver because of Jackie's drinking, but Silver couldn't stand him at that point in her life and that's why she was trying to get hold of me because I was the only one that she felt that she could count on. Brandon, she was only thirteen at the time and I still feel so bad about not finding out sooner so I could help her. Because my of job, I normally had known how she was doing in school because I had semi-regular contact with all of her teachers in middle school except when I was on my extended maternity leave that wasn't up until a week after she finally got in contact with me. So anyways, she finally moved into the beach apartment with Andrea, Hannah, Sammy, and me. It was starting to get crowded and stressful especially because I was fighting to be her legal guardian. And it was becoming harder on everyone because Silver's best friend, Naomi, told the entire school about Jackie and Mel, severely embarrassing her. They got in a huge fight and Silver hasn't been able to forgive her until more recently. So then she pretty much decided to be a social-outcast and created a blog that makes fun of anything going on around the school including living with Hannah who was in fifth grade at the time that created a lot of stress for Andrea and me. She's finally started to tone it down a bit after we discovered that she is bi-polar a couple years ago, but that is a whole other story for another time. So anyways, after talking with your parents, they offered to help me buy this house and Steve, David, and Donna helped with the lawyer fees and I eventually won after Jackie's house was searched and found multiple drugs and Mel was willing gave up his legal right of full custody after Silver begged him. She doesn't have any desire to speak with him, but he does deposit money into her checking account every month for living expenses and he has also agreed to pay for her college. The last that I heard from David was that he is doing alright with his practice and everything. Now, on the other hand Jackie told me during the custody battle during one of the hearings that she wanted neither Silver nor me to be her daughters and never wanted anything to do with us ever again. She completely denied being our mother and I don't ever intend to tell Silver that because she doesn't need to remember her mother that way. So therefore, we lost contact with her up until beginning of last fall when she was in an AA meeting with one of Silver's friends, Adrianna. Adrianna asked Silver to go to a meeting with her for support and she saw Jackie. Jackie ended up apologizing, but found out from her friend that she had cancer and it had already spread throughout the entire body, including her brain. I found out when I discovered Silver had been skipping class and sneaking out at night after about a week. She decided that she needed to help Jackie by talking with the doctors and nurses to make sure she was at least as comfortable possible. I asked her several times not to try to take care of everything herself and to let the nurses do their job because I was afraid how the stress would affect her bi-polar. She always asked me to come and visit mom in the hospital, but I wouldn't go further than picking her up and dropping her off until this last March, she was late coming to the parking lot. So I went up to the room, only to discover that the room was empty. I thought I was too late and that she had already died. I began to regret not seeing her sooner because she was my mother after all and whenever she wasn't drinking or high, she was actually a pretty decent mom. Silver found me in the hallway and told me that they had just moved her into a private room. So, I got to see her one last time to forgive her before she died holding my hand. And that was two in a half months ago," Kelly finally finishes.

"Wow, I'm sorry Kel, about your mother. I always liked her throughout college," Brandon says.

"Yeah, me too, that is the only time I can remember her being a real mom. But it's over now and in the past. The only thing I can do now is be a great mom instead of wishing for a great mom," Kelly says.

"Kel, you are a great mom!" Brandon tells her.

"Thanks, I feel like I've learned it all from Cindy," Kelly says.

"Well, she is a great one to learn from, of course I might be just a little bias," Brandon jokes.

Kelly smiles back at him, "no, not at all."

* * *

><p>The next day, it seemed like everyone that knew the Walsh's were in their backyard for a classic barbecue grill out. The guest included: Steve, Janet, Maddie, Joshua, Brett, David, Donna, Ruby, Andrea, Hannah, Felicia and Doc Martin, Rush Sanders, Ryan, Joy, Samantha Sanders, Nat, Joan, Frankie, Willie, Silver, Teddy, Annie, Dixon, Navid, several of Jim's business colleagues, and several other friends as well as Jim, Cindy, Brandon, Kelly, and Sammy. And of course several people wanted to hear everything that happened to Brandon in the last 6 years. By the time the day was over, everyone in Casa Walsh was exhausted.<p>

Once the last guest had left, Kelly said "Cindy, I'll help you clean up."

"Oh, Kelly that's not necessary. Do me a favor instead and go home to get some rest before you go to work tomorrow," Cindy says.

"That does sound like a good plan. Hey, look at Brandon and Sammy on the couch, they look so cute, I don't want to disrupt them," Kelly says quietly not to wake them.

"Sammy can stay here tonight, it'll save you a trip and allow you to sleep in longer in the morning," Cindy says as she reaches for the camera.

"Thanks Cindy," Kelly says as she picks up her purse.

"It's no problem, we'll see you tomorrow afternoon, bye," Cindy says as she gives Kelly a hug and sees her out of the door before she takes a picture of Brandon and Sammy sleeping on the couch.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Tuesday morning in West Bev High School hallway, Naomi is around the corner as she overhears Silver telling Annie, "Mr. Cannon just told me he wants to show me a film that he has been working on, but it's at his house, do you think I should go?"

"Why can't he show you here?" Annie asks Silver.

"He said it would be too much of a hassle to move all of the equipment here to school, it's some special program that the school can't afford. I mean, you trust him, right? Even with everything that Naomi tried to tell us last week?"

Silver asks Annie. "You know, Naomi, she lied about it before earlier in the year, why wouldn't she now?" Annie questions.

"Yeah, you're right, well I'll see you later," Silver says.

Naomi is still around the corner and decides that she needs to tell Ms. Taylor everything before Silver gets hurt also.

* * *

><p>That morning Brandon calls the Wyatt Foundation to set up a meeting to find out more information about the possible job. He also starts to think more seriously about what Kelly said about working for either the Chronicle or the LA times, but he doesn't really want to think about until after he has finished everything with the New York Times and National Geographic.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Kelly sees Silver in the hallway, "Hey, can I talk to you in my office for a second."<p>

"Hmm, yeah sure," Silver says a little confused why she has to go to her sister's office just to talk with her.

"What's up Kel," Silver asks as she sits down in her sister's chair.

"I heard earlier that you're planning on going over to Mr. Cannon's this evening by yourself, is that true?" Kelly asks as she sits on her desk facing Silver.

"Yeah, so what's the big deal, Kel? I live with you and you're a teacher here at West Bev. What's the problem?" Silver questions.

"Well, I'm also you're legal guardian and I just don't feel conformable with you going over to his house, that's all," Kelly tries to explain without going into the details about Naomi.

"But you're fine with me going over to Mr. Wilson's?" Silver asks questionably.

"Silver, that's different," Kelly says.

"No it's not Kel, I don't see what the problem is, I'll see you later," Silver says as she walks out of the door.

"Silver, please come back," Kel tries, but it's no use because Silver won't listen to her either way and Kelly knows it!

* * *

><p>That evening Naomi decides to follow Silver to Mr. Cannon's place, when Silver arrives, she realizes that Kelly was right because there was a bottle of wine out ready to drink and Mr. Cannon was acting a bit forceful on her. Silver tries to come up with an excuse to leave, but he starts to force him onto her by standing extremely close to her and putting his hands on her hips.<p>

Naomi, who is outside looking in through a window, picks up a large stone and throws it into Mr. Cannon's window that gives Silver enough time to smash the wine bottle to use it as a weapon, as she saw Naomi outside. Silver runs out of the house, and gets into Naomi's car as soon as possible.

Naomi hugs Silver and asks, "Are you okay?"

Silver replies, "Yeah….how did you…?"

"There's no time now, we got to go," Naomi says as she sees Mr. Cannon stumbling out of the house with a cut on his head and part of the broking wine bottle in his hand.

Silver turns from Naomi and sees Mr. Cannon and she has a terrified look on her face, "why didn't I listen to Kelly…I'm so stupid," she asks herself out loud.

Naomi steps on the gas quickly, "Hey no you're not! You had no to reason to believe her about Mr. Cannon, it's my fault, I should have told her last week when she called me into her office," Naomi says as she is driving fast out of Mr. Cannon's neighborhood.

Silver asks, "What do you mean?"

Naomi takes some time to confess her secret while driving, "I wasn't lying when I said that Mr. Cannon raped me on prom night, but I didn't know what to do because I falsely accused him of the sexual assault. I knew that wasn't right and I shouldn't have done it, but it just kind of happened and I hate admitting that I'm wrong. Well anyways, your sister noticed something wasn't right, but I refused to tell her anything until this morning after I overheard you talking to Annie about going to Mr. Cannon's this evening," Naomi finishes as they pulling into Kelly's driveway.

"Naomi….wow, I don't know what to say," Silver pauses and goes to hug Naomi, "I'm sorry for everything. Thank you for watching out for me tonight."

"Is it okay if I come in with you?" Naomi asks, "Kelly told me, she would go to the police with me when I was ready."

"Yeah, come on lets go find her," Silver says.

* * *

><p>As the evening progressed with Naomi and Silver, Kelly has been at home thinking about her own rape and killing Joe Patch. She is trying to hide from Brandon that anything is wrong.<p>

While Kelly and Brandon are washing the dishes, Sammy runs up behind Kelly with a drawing, "Mommy, look at my…."

But before Sammy could finish his sentence, Kelly jumped and screamed, allowing the dish to break directly in front of Sammy.

"Kel," Brandon rushes over to grab her to try to calm her down because she was still shaking, "you alright?"

After Kelly catches her breathe, "Yeah, I'm fine…I should go clean this up." She goes to grab the broom and dustpan completely ignoring Brandon and Sammy.

When she returns, Sammy tries to apologizes, "Mommy, I'm," but Kelly cuts him off, "Sammy go to your room please."

He stands there besides Brandon for a moment, not moving, "Sammy, I said NOW," Kelly says raising her voice a bit. Sammy runs out of kitchen, up the stairs and into his room crying.

After Sammy left, Kelly goes back to putting away the dishes; Brandon tries to speak with her, "Kelly, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Brandon, just let it be," she replies.

"NO, you just yelled at Sammy for no reason," Brandon said raising his voice a bit also.

Kelly tries to reply with an excuse, "Well he scared me and frankly so have you."

"Kelly, I know that's not true, I'm sure he is always running up from behind you. I can also tell by the look on his face that you have never yelled at him like that before. Kel, please tell me what is going on. What is bothering you? I can tell that something isn't right and you weren't like this all weekend."

Kelly stands there for a for almost a minute with her back to Brandon, trying not to cry and debating if she should tell him, but she knows that she can't say anything without breaking her confidentially to Naomi.

She turns around to face him still trying not to cry as she looks him into the eyes, "Brandon, I'm sorry but I can't."

"Kel, why not? Please tell me," Brandon begs.

Before she could respond, Silver and Naomi walk in through the back door.

"Kelly, I'm sorry, you were right," Silver tells her. Kelly rushes over to give Silver a tight hug as she starts to finally cry a bit, "its okay and I love you, Erin."

"I love you too, Kel. Naomi just told me everything, she followed me tonight and saved me," Silver told Kelly.

Brandon is even more confused by what he is witnesses, but decides not to ask any questions yet. Kelly lets go of Silver and turns to Naomi also giving her a hug, "Thank you, Naomi."

"I'm ready to go with you now, if you still willing," Naomi tells Kelly.

"Yeah, sweetie, we can go right now," Kelly says.

Brandon finally erupts, "Kelly what's going on here, where do you guys need to go?"

As Kelly wipes her tears she walks back over to Brandon and places her hands on his arms, "Brandon, just please. I'm sorry, I can't explain yet. Could you please take care of Sammy for the night? It will probably be best if you take him back to your parent's with you."

She turns back towards the girls, "Silver could you please go take out the booster seat for me, I'll be in the car in a few minutes?"

"Yeah sure," Silver replies as she and Naomi goes outside.

"Brandon, please just be patience with me right now. I need to go apology to Sammy now before I leave with the girls."

She steps away from him before he could embrace her into a hug; nonetheless, he follows her up to Sammy's room. When Kelly reaches Sammy's door, she can hear him still crying, she knocks softly, "Sweetie, may I come in?"

Sammy doesn't say anything, but turns his head towards the door as Kelly opens it. She finds him curled up in a ball on his bed. It breaks her heart, knowing that it's her fault. Brandon stays by the door, watching Kelly move towards their son's bed so she can sit down next to him. She goes ahead and gently wipes away Sammy's tears and gives him a tissue to blow his nose.

"Honey, I'm really sorry I frighten you. I really didn't mean to scare you or yell at you like that. It's not your fault."

Sammy sits up so he can crawl into Kelly's lap, "Mommy, I'm sorry too."

"There's no reason for you to be sorry honey, it's just been a really rough day for me." She pauses, "how would you like it if Daddy took you to spend the night at Grandma and Grandpa's? Would you like that?"

Kelly asks him, but he responds instead with, "but I want to stay with you, Mommy. Can't I please?"

Kelly is trying so hard not to cry again, Sammy notices a tear and wipes it away for her.

"Thank you honey, I wish you could right now, but I really need to go help Aunt Silver and her friend tonight. That's why I've been so jumpy all evening because I've been really worried about them."

"Are they going to be okay?" Sammy asks.

Kelly replies, "They will be in time honey. I'll see you tomorrow okay."

"Okay mommy," Sammy says.

"Be good for Daddy tonight, ok," Kelly tells him.

"I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, sweetie."

Brandon walks fully into the room, "hey bud, how are you doing," he asks Sammy.

"Better," he replies.

"Good, why don't we get ready to go surprise grandma and grandpa," Brandon asks him.

"Okay," Sammy says giving Kelly one last hug.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, I'll stop by for breakfast, okay," she says looking directly at Sammy. Then looks up at Brandon and simply says, "Thank you." Kelly lets go of Sammy and goes to join the girls waiting in her car.

When Kelly sits down in the driver's seat, Silver asks her, "Kel, you okay, you don't look so good."

"Yeah, it's just been a rough evening. Alright, well let's go to the police and get this done so we can all move on," Kelly replies.

After reporting the Naomi's rape and Mr. Cannon's attempt to rape Silver, Kelly brings the girls back to her house, as a police car goes to observe Mr. Cannon's house. Kelly tells the girls to stay in the guest room, as she goes into her room, but she didn't even try to sleep that night, she knew that she couldn't with everything that is on her mind. Instead to try to keep wake she choose to watch a few old movies in her bedroom. She eventually did fall asleep for only her alarm to go off before her dream could really progress.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Wednesday, June 2nd, 2010

In the morning, Kelly keeps her promise and has breakfast at Casa Walsh. Sammy greets her, as soon as she arrives, "Mommy, I'm missed you last night."

"I missed you too, did you have fun," she asks.

"Yeah, are Aunt Silver and her friend better?" Sammy asks.

"Yeah, they are doing better. Let's go eat some breakfast before I have to be at work, okay," she says as she leads them back inside of the house.

Brandon is already in the kitchen sitting at the table reading the newspaper. He notices when Kelly enters the room, he stands up to give her a good morning kiss on the cheek. "Morning Kel," Brandon says and then asks her quietly, "You doing okay from last night?"

Kelly just answers, "yeah, I'm fine," and then moves over to the counter where Cindy is standing behind cutting up fruit.

"Morning Cindy thanks for taking Sammy for the night on such short notice," She says with a bit more of a smile.

"Oh Kelly, you know it's no problem. We're always happy to have him," Cindy happily says.

Then Kelly gives all of her focus and attention to Sammy, trying to ignore Brandon's curious stares.

After they finish breakfast, Brandon walks outside with Kelly to her car. Brandon speaks up, "It doesn't look like you got much sleep last night."

Kelly hates it that he can still read her like a book, even when she tries to cover it up. "No, I didn't…it was a late night," Kelly says looking away from Brandon towards the front yard, remember that it's just been a little over a week since he has came back into her life.

"Are the girls okay?" Brandon asks because he doesn't really know what else to say of the situation.

"They will be in time," is all Kelly can say, but she is able to look Brandon in the eyes this time.

"Are you going to be able to tell me what is going on?" Brandon asks, trying not to sound judgmentally.

Kelly looks away again before she replies, "No, I just….I….I don't know Brandon," thinking more about her own experience instead of what happened with Naomi and Silver. Before he can reply, "I need to go, otherwise I'll be late. Bye," Kelly says as she gets in her car and shuts the door quickly.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Brandon picks up Sammy after his meeting at the Foundation, to go over to the high school to surprise Kelly when school gets out. When they arrive, students are just getting ready to leave. Kelly is outside supervising the students in the parking lot. As soon as she sees Brandon and Sammy, she notices that Brandon is not holding Sammy's hand as they walk through the lot. Also as soon as Sammy sees Kelly, about 30 feet away, he starts to run towards her, yelling, "Hi Mommy."<p>

Kelly notices what Sammy is doing and rushes towards him to avoid the open area, where a student driving may not see him. When Brandon sees the look on Kelly's face as she is rushing to Sammy, he realizes that he should speed up to stay aside of Sammy. When they meet in the middle, Kelly scoops up Sammy in her arms, "Sammy, you know you are not to suppose to running across parking lots and roads," she says with a forceful voice.

"I'm sorry Mommy," Sammy says in a scared voice.

"It's okay, I'm not mad at you, just please don't do it every again, you scared me," Kelly replies, holding him tighter.

As they walk over to a grassy spot, Sammy and Brandon tell Kelly about their day. Once their off of the parking lot, Kelly sees Silver, Naomi, and Annie, "Hey Silver, can you girls come over here please," she shouts across the grass.

Once they appear, she asks them, "Hey do you mind watching Sammy for a minute as I talk with Brandon quick."

"Yeah sure," Silver replies, "come on Sammy, let's go over here and play tag."

Once they are out of ear shot Kelly turns to Brandon, "Brandon, what are you thinking, you need to always hold his hand when cars are around; he is always running like that. There are so many young drivers here and they aren't looking for little kids running in the high school parking lot!"

Kelly finishes, angrier then she started.

Brandon responds confused, "Kel, he was fine. I was looking and there weren't any cars around. It wasn't a big deal."

"NOT A BIG DEAL," Kelly shouts louder than intended, but then lowers her voice again, "Brandon I don't know what you're thinking, but anytime you are walking with MY son, I expect you to be holding his hand because he does like to run as you can see right now," as she points to them playing tag.

Brandon takes a deep breathe, "Kelly, can you just calm down please," he says as he tries to put his hands on her arms to try to calm her down, but she pushes his arms away, "you're right, I'm sorry, I should have been more careful, can you forgive a poor guy not knowing he was a father until a week in a half ago?" he asks.

After Kelly takes a deep breathe and takes a few moments before responding to allow herself to calm down, "Yes, of course I can forgive you. I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have overreacted like I did. You're right, he is fine," Kelly says uncrossing her arms and then allows Brandon to pull her in for a hug to try to comfort herself.

When Brandon pulls away, he says, "I was hoping we could take Sammy to the park and get some ice cream this afternoon."

Kelly looks at him sympathetically, "I'm sorry, but I really should be at home this afternoon. Naomi is going to spend the night again with us at the house."

"And you're still not going to tell me anything about what happened last night," Brandon asks, while not able to mask his disappointment.

"Brandon now is not the time and it is confidential. Trust me please," Kelly begs him.

"Kel, I do trust you. I just…I just have this feeling that something isn't right with you and I'm worried," Brandon speaks to her.

Kelly pulls away from him, "Brandon, I'm fine okay. There is nothing for you to worry about. I'm sorry but I need to go now, thanks for bringing Sammy. I'll make sure that he calls you to say goodnight."

Turning towards Sammy and the girls, Kelly shouts, "Sammy, come here please."

Once the girls and Sammy run over to his parents as Kelly squats down to his level, "Hey honey, you need to say bye to your dad for the day, ok. You can call him before you go to bed tonight and you'll see him tomorrow."

"But why can't Daddy have dinner with us tonight?" Sammy asks.

Kelly was hoping to avoid this question. "Because we have other plans tonight, that's why. You can have dinner with him tomorrow; awhile I go out with your aunts, ok."

"Okay," Sammy says sadly and then turns to hug Brandon, "bye Daddy, I'll miss you tonight."

"I'll miss you too, buddy," Brandon tells him and then says, "talk to you later Kel," as he gives her a kiss on the cheek and then turns back to his car. For the rest of the day, Brandon tries to think what might be bothering Kelly and why she's been acting weird since Tuesday afternoon. He also decides to do some more research on the foundation, trying to decide if the job would fit him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

That evening, Kelly prepares dinner for herself, Sammy, Silver, Naomi, and Annie. Kelly tries her best to stay alert and active throughout the entire evening. Sammy is having fun getting a lot of attention from Silver, Naomi, and Annie, but also he shows he is mad at Kelly by not listening very well to her and giving her very minimal contact by barely speaking to her all evening. When it's time for Sammy to go to bed at eight he delayed in doing anything for as long as he could. Until Kelly got tired of continually telling him to get ready for bed, she told him that he couldn't call Brandon unless if he was in bed in five minutes. After about seven minutes Kelly found him in bed, with the lights off, and already found her phone to call Brandon without asking for her permission.

She stands outside of the door, without him seeing her, so she can only hear his side of the conversation. "Yeah, Aunt Silver and her friends played with me tonight, but I wish you were here to tuck me in Daddy." …. "I don't want Mommy to tuck me in tonight."…. "Mommy has been mean." …. "No, but she is always laughing and tickling me and wanting to play. And she had her mean voice all night" …. "Are you going to make her better?" …. "I hope you do because I don't like her when she has her mean voice."…. "No, do you think she will be madder? I just wanted to talk to you Daddy."…. "I'll try, goodnight, I love you Daddy."

Sammy sets the phone on the nightstand, hugs his stuffed animal really tight, and trying to force himself to sleep before his mom would come in to tuck him in. Kelly, still outside of the door, slowly sits down leaning against the wall, not knowing what she should do. This is the first time, her son hasn't wanted her to tuck him into bed, and it's hitting her like a ton of brinks. She wants to go into his room to make him feel better, but she doesn't want to upset him even more. She's thinking she should wait until the morning to talk to him, although she doesn't like that her phone is sitting on his nightstand, she's afraid if it will ring in the middle of the night and scare him. After about ten minutes, the house phone starts to ring, so Kelly finally gets up to go answer it in her bedroom.

"Hello," Kelly says tiredly as she sits down on her bed.

"Hey Kel, it's me," Brandon says then continues slowly, "Hey, are you doing okay this evening?"

"Yeah, things are fine, Silver and her friends had a great time evening," Kelly said trying to sound like she really did enjoy the evening.

"I just finished saying goodnight to Sammy about ten minutes ago; he didn't sound like himself, Kel. Was this evening, really just fine?" Brandon asked again.

"Well if you really want to know, for starters, he wouldn't listen to anything that I asked him to do after this afternoon. He wouldn't respond when I called him several times, he complained about putting away his toys, he wouldn't wash his hands, he didn't help unload the dishwasher as he is suppose to everyday, he wouldn't eat his dinner which was one of his favorites, he was rude to Naomi and Annie at dinner, didn't put his dishes in the sink, wouldn't turn off the TV when I asked him to so he could put his dishes in the sink, he didn't have permission to turn on the TV, and he refused to get ready for bed until I told him that he couldn't call you at all if he wasn't in bed in five minutes. Oh and then to top it off, he went into my purse without my permission to take my phone. So to end, he was completely disrespectful and spent most of the evening in the corner!" Kelly finally finishes all rallied up.

"Oh, wow," is all Brandon can respond with.

And then Kelly continues, "So now if you were wondering why Sammy said that I had my mean voice all evening that is why!"

"You heard that, huh?" Brandon asks.

Kelly takes a deep breathe finally, "Yeah, I heard most of it. I was standing outside of the door. He didn't notice though," Kelly says not as angry.

"Did you go talk to him?" Brandon asks.

"No, I thought about it, but he just needs to sleep, it's impossible to try to reason with a child when they are tired, Brandon," Kelly tells him.

"I'll try to remember that, thanks," Brandon says and then continues, "Would it be easier for you, if I came to pick him up in the morning, so you don't have to drop him off before going to work?"

"Yeah, that would be easier thank you. You two could stay here for the day if you want," Kelly offers.

"Ok, thanks. What if Sammy and I came by for your lunch break, would you have time? I can pack sandwiches, it'll be like a picnic," Brandon adds.

Kelly gets ready to respond with, "I…I don't," but then stops and pauses to think more, "No, actually… that would be a very lovely lunch. I'm looking forward to it, Brandon."

"Good, so are you feeling a little bit better now?" Brandon asks.

"Yeah a little bit, thank you," Kelly honestly responds.

"You're welcome," Brandon says, "Hey, with everything going on, I haven't been able to you tell you about my meeting this morning with your old boss."

"Did it go well?" Kelly asks.

"Yeah it did, it went really well."

Kelly butts in before he could go on any further, "that's really great Brandon, I'm really proud of you. I want to hear all of the details, but I'm still completely exhausted. Can you tell me another night?" Kelly finishes with a yawn.

"Yeah, that's fine," Brandon says with an understanding voice, "you go ahead a get a good night's rest okay."

"I'll try, thanks for calling. I love you," Kelly tells him.

"I love you too, good night Kelly," Brandon says before hanging up.

After Kelly hangs up the phone, she is feeling much more relax then she was 15 minutes ago, so she rises from the bed to go check on Sammy and to retrieve her phone. When she pops her head through the door, she starts hear his snores. As she walks over to pick up her phone, she leans down to kiss his forehead first and whispers quietly, "I love you sweetie, even if I didn't show it tonight."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

That night, Kelly starts to dream that she is going to meet Dylan in the late evening because he asked her to come. Her dream continues to relive Joe Patch holding a knife to her throat raping her in a dark alley. While she is dreaming, she is tossing and turning in her bed, starting to sweat, and screaming softly, "no" over and over again. Her dream jumps forward to her in the bouquet store, hanging clothes, when her rapist walks into the store and locks the door when he recognizes who she is. He pulls out the same knife he used the week before and starts to move towards her. But before he could advance any further, Kelly pulls out the gun that Dylan gave her and fires shots at him, killing him. Kelly wakes up from the sound of the gun ringing in her ears in a complete sweat, screaming, and terribly frighten.

Kelly's screams wake up Sammy in his room, but he wasn't sure what the noise was, so instead he pulled the covers over his head to completely hide because he was scared. He also hugged his stuffed animals really close to him again till he fell back asleep again.

Kelly tries to calm herself down and determines that she is not able to go back to sleep, unfortunately it is three o'clock in the morning. After she straightens up her room, she decided that her bathroom needed an extreme deep clean. By the time that Brandon knocks on the door at seven in the morning, Kelly had cleaned the entire upstairs of the house, excluding Sammy's room. Kelly was pouring herself some more coffee when she heard Brandon's knock.

She gives him a small smile as she opens the door for him. "Hey Kel, morning," Brandon says.

"Morning Brandon," Kelly after she take a sip of the hot liquid, "there's coffee in the pot if you want any and I think Sammy is still sleeping, if you want to go wake him up for breakfast."

"Ok, but first, did you sleep well last night?" Brandon asks.

Kelly hesitates for a moment, not expecting that question, "Yeah, it was fine," Kelly says as she turns around and almost bumps into the table, barely missing it at the last second, "I'm wide awake now as you can see."

Brandon still feels a bit concerned about her, but he decides to ignore it and go see if Sammy is awake. When Brandon gets upstairs he does notice how much cleaner the place looks wondering when Kelly had time to clean. He knocks on the door first before opening, "Sammy, you ready for the day yet?"

"Daddy," Sammy says excitedly as he jumps out of bed, running towards Brandon, "I missed you last night, I'm glad that Mommy let you come over again."

Brandon lets out a small laugh, "of course, I'm here. It's pretty much impossible to get rid of me out of your life."

"Good, because I don't what you to go anywhere ever," Sammy exclaims.

"Oh, I see. What if I have to go on a trip?" Brandon asks.

Sammy responds with, "You take me with you, duh."

"Oh ok, well then I guess we are going to see what the future holds for us, won't we?"

"Yep," Sammy says.

"Good, lets go down to the kitchen to find some breakfast," Brandon says. As Brandon and Sammy eat breakfast, Kelly is getting herself ready for work.

Kelly enters the kitchen as Brandon and Sammy are putting their dishes into the dishwasher. "Morning sweetie," she says towards Sammy who doesn't respond.

Before she grabs her keys and purse off of the countertop, she squats down to give Sammy a morning hug, but Sammy moves behind Brandon's leg. Disappointed Kelly asks, "Sammy, may I get a morning hug and a kiss goodbye, please?"

Sammy stays behind Brandon, holding on to his leg, staring at Kelly.

Kelly looks up at Brandon quick and then back at Sammy, "Sammy, I really love you. I would really like a hug from my favorite little man."

He continues to stare at Kelly, not moving, but then he finally quietly says, "No," and then runs into the living room.

Kelly stands up, "Well I guess he is still mad at me," saying sadly. Brandon puts his hands on her arms and moves them up and down slowly, "I'm sure it's just a phase, he'll bounce out of it as we all get more used to this big change of me being here."

"I hope so, Brandon. I have to go bye," Kelly says as she gives him a kiss on the check, grabs her things and goes out of the door.

* * *

><p>At about 10 o'clock at the high school, Kelly gets a phone call from the Police Department, asking her and the principal to come to the station.<p>

Kelly goes into the Harry Wilson's office knocking on the door, "Harry, may I speak with you in private?"

"Yeah sure, come in and close the door," Harry responds as he is moving a stack of papers. As Kelly sits down she begins, "Last week, you notice Naomi Clark's wilder than usual behavior, right?"

"Yeah, I take it that you have spoken with her, she hasn't been sent to the office all week," Harry comments.

"Well, on Tuesday morning, she finally came to me and told me everything. Harry, Mr. Cannon, raped her on prom night."

"What? That's impossible, he wouldn't do that. Remember, she lied about those sexual assault charges earlier in the semester," Harry said not believing Kelly.

"Yes, that was my very first thought as well, but Harry, she came to me because she overhead that Silver was going to over to his house Tuesday evening, that's when I knew that she was telling the truth. Naomi and Silver have had their ups and downs over the last few years, but deep down they are still best friends. I tried to ask Silver not to go, but she didn't listen. Thankfully, Naomi followed her there and if she didn't then Mr. Cannon would have forced himself on my sister as well. They came immediately back to the house and Naomi finally agreed to go to the police. They just called, saying they have found something that they would like to share with both of us, right now," Kelly finished seeing Harry's face go from not believing to betrayed by Mr. Cannon.

"Wow…well, I guess the only thing for us to do is go to the station to see what they have to tell us," Harry says.

* * *

><p>As they are getting into the car, Kelly calls Brandon. At the same time, Brandon was telling Sammy that they were going to meet up with Kelly for lunch. Sammy's responds was, "I don't want to see Mommy."<p>

And before Brandon could respond, the phone started to ring and Sammy ran into his room.

"Hello," he answers.

"Hey Brandon, it's me." Kelly continues, "I'm really sorry, but unfortunately I'm going after to cancel on lunch."

"Why, is everything all right?" Brandon asks concerned and a little disappointed.

"Hmm… yeah, so far everything is alright. It's just something that Harry Wilson and I need to deal with from Tuesday night," Kelly explains, probably telling him more than she should.

"Are the girls still alright?" Brandon asks. "Yeah, the girls are alright, but I still can't go into any more details, I'm sorry," Kelly apologies.

"Hey, please don't be sorry, it'll be okay," Brandon tries to reassure her.

"Yeah, it will be in time, could you please give Sammy a hug for me and tell him that I love him again," Kelly asks.

"Sure thing, talk to you later?" he asks again.

"Yeah, thanks again for being so understanding, bye," Kelly hangs up.

* * *

><p>Once they get to the station, an officer directs them to sit down in a room to wait. After about five minutes the two officers that Kelly spoke with on Tuesday night comes into the room.<p>

The first officer speaks up, "Hi, Mr. Wilson and Ms. Taylor, I'm glad that you guys could come down here to meet with us. This is concerning the case of your student Ms. Clark vs. the teacher Mr. Cannon. We have found some very interesting information on Mr. Cannon. His name isn't actually Cannon at all, it's Douglas Atherton. He has been committed of the same charges in two other countries, Europe and Australia. So, we have right to believe that Ms. Clark is telling the truth."

As the officers show them all of the evidence, all they both can say is, "wow."

"So what is the next step," Kelly asks.

The second officer speaks up, "Well, we don't have the permit for his arrest currently, but we will have it soon. So in meantime, please be extremely careful and keep your eye on him very closely. We are also going to continue to have unmarked cars follow him."

"Alright, thank you very much for updating us," Harry tells the officers while shaking their hands.

Kelly also thanks the officers, "Yes, thank you for asking us to come down here."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Back at Kelly's house, Brandon goes to find Sammy's door closed with him inside playing with a toy car. As Brandon knocks and opens the door, "Hey buddy, can we talk?"

Sammy shrugs his shoulders without giving a response, so Brandon goes to sit on the floor across from him. "Can you tell me why you don't want to see your mom?" Brandon asks.

"Because she was mean last night," Sammy responds.

Brandon continues, "How was she mean last night?"

"She put me in the corner for everything last night, she didn't let me play with you or watch TV!" Sammy says angry.

"Sammy, do you know why she put you in the corner?" Brandon asks.

"Because she felt like it!" Sammy exclaims.

Brandon takes a deep breathe, "She told me it was because you wouldn't listen to a thing she asked you to do last night," Brandon reveals.

"Mommy did not! YOU'RE LYING!" Sammy protest and then runs out of the room.

Brandon gets up and follows him downstairs into the living room as Sammy tries to turn on the TV, but Brandon takes the remote out of his hand, "Sammy, you know you have to have permission to turn on the TV. It is also disrespectful to run out of the room when someone is talking to you," Brandon says forcefully.

Brandon then squats down to look at him in the eye, "You are going to listen, okay," Brandon waits for Sammy to look at him, but he doesn't so instead he tried, "Say, 'yes, daddy."

"Yes, daddy," Sammy quietly says, still not looking Brandon in the eye.

"Good, now you are going to go put on your shoes and get into your car seat without any complaints, okay."

Sammy obeys but doesn't say anything while he is still pouting. When they get into the car Brandon decides to stop by the school anyways to leave Kelly a note and otherwise she wouldn't have a lunch for the day. After they arrive at the school, Sammy is still frowning and pouting as Brandon holds his hand across the parking lot.

Before they go inside, Brandon squats down to Sammy's level, "Earlier when the phone rang that was your mom saying that she had to cancel because something very important came up. But I still wanted to drop off her lunch so she had something to eat. I would like for you to write an apology on this piece of paper for your behavior last night and this morning. Did you know that she was very hurt when you wouldn't give her a hug and kiss goodbye this morning?"

"No," Sammy says in a small and quiet voice, "how do I apologize?"

"Well, I think if you just write that you're sorry and that you still love her that it would be enough. I can help you," Brandon offers.

"Okay," Sammy says as he takes the pen and paper out of Brandon's hand, "how do you spell 'sorry'?"

After they are finished, they go inside to find the secretary. "Hi, I was hoping we could leave this here for Kelly Taylor."

"Sure thing sir, I'll give it to her once she and Mr. Wilson return," the secretary tells him.

"Thank you very much," Brandon says and then turns to leave while holding Sammy's hand again.

* * *

><p>When Harry and Kelly return to the school, the secretary hands her the note and paper sack, "here, a kind gentlemen and your son dropped this off for you about an hour ago."<p>

Kelly says, "thank you" and continues to walk towards her office as she opens up the note, and saw in big letters, "I'm sorry, I love you Mommy! Love, Sammy."And Brandon also wrote a line in his usual handwriting in the corner, "Hey Kel, wanted to make sure that you ate something today. Hope everything is going alright. Love, Brandon." Kelly smiled the most she has all week.

Once she reaches her desk, her smile slightly disappeared because she realizes how much work she needs to catch up on that she will have to work late now. After work, Kelly is still feeling overwhelmed with everything that is going on with Brandon coming back into her life, Sammy being upset with her, and memories of her rape. She decides that she would rather skip out on dinner with Donna, Andrea, and Janet to go somewhere to be by herself to work through some of her feelings and emotions.

Before she leaves the school parking lot at 5:30, she calls Donna.

"Hey Kelly, what's up," Donna greets her over the phone.

"Hey Don, I'm not really feeling well, I think I'm going to skip out of dinner this week; I'm sorry," Kelly apologies.

"Oh hey, it's no problem, you go let Brandon take care of you," Donna says.

"I will thanks. I'll see you later, bye," Kelly says.

Kelly leaves the high school, but instead of going home or picking up Sammy, she decides to drive to the beach and sit in the old abandoned lifeguard station that she likes to go to from time to time to think.

As she is watching the sun settle down into its western horizon, she is trying to figure out why the nightmares are coming back. She has hated the constant struggle of learning how to live with herself after knowing she has taken away a human life. She doesn't understand why things had to turn out the way they did when she was raped. She doesn't even understand why she had to be raped and endure this pain that she is feeling so strongly inside of her even at this moment. She remembers the days when she felt so depressed because there is so much evil located on this earth and how her hands and fingers contributed to that evil. She remembers how quickly she pulled the trigger that happened within a matter of seconds. Within the few seconds the only thing she remembers running through her head was to protect herself from this monster who touched her in the same places as Brandon once did so gracefully, gentle, and loving. She didn't want her memories of intimacy with Brandon be stripped away further because she knew she need to hold onto them. This brings her to thinking about how she can share her ugly past with Brandon. When it happened, she couldn't bare the thought of ever telling him it happened because of how ashamed she was for allowing someone to hurt her. She also didn't want him to run back to LA for the wrong reasons just to realize that he needed to leave again without her. Right now, she is scared to tell him because she feels she doesn't know how he will react, what he will say, and most of all what if he leaves again because she has killed a human life.

* * *

><p>After Brandon and Sammy stopped by the school, they head over to Casa Walsh for the rest of the day. As the evening progresses, Sammy decides that he wants to watch TV, which happened to be right before dinner. Brandon walks into the living room looking for Sammy, when he notices the TV on.<p>

"Sammy, did you ask for permission to turn on the TV?" Brandon asks.

Sammy decides to not to answer while still staring at the TV, forcing Brandon to try something else. Brandon turns the TV off without the remote and squats directly in front of Sammy as Sammy whines, "Daddy!"

"This is the second time today you didn't ask for permission to turn on the TV," Brandon says.

"So," Sammy talks back surprising Brandon.

"Go to the corner in the kitchen, dinner is almost ready," Brandon tells him.

Sammy reluctantly goes to the corner. After Brandon lets him out of the corner after five minutes they all sit down at the table eating their meal and Sammy remains kind of quiet, only speaking when Jim or Cindy spoke to him.

After dinner Sammy is helping Cindy putting dishes away and asks, "Grandma, when is Mommy coming? I wanna go home," Sammy says as Brandon walks into the kitchen behind him.

Cindy first notices the disappointment on her sons face and then looks at the clock and notices that Kelly should have been here by now, "it'll be soon Sammy; I'm sure. Why don't you see what Grandpa is doing?"

Once Cindy is out of Sammy's earshot she asks Brandon, "Hey you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, I'm sure Sammy is missing Kelly now that he has figured out that I'm going to discipline him too," Brandon replies.

Cindy sympathizes with her son, "it's the life of a parent. You think your father and I always enjoyed disciplining you and Brenda, but we did it because we love you."

"I know mom, thanks. Well, I should go call Kelly see what's taking so long," Brandon says as he grabs the phone. Cindy leaves to give him some privacy.

* * *

><p>Kelly is still at the lifeguard tower as her phone interrupts her thoughts, she sees it is Brandon calling and knows she needs to answers it, "Hello."<p>

"Hey Kel, it's me Brandon."

"Hi…Brandon….I…I love you," Kelly says wanting to tell him everything, but something inside of her tells her it's not time yet.

"I love you too, Kel. Hey, we were just wondering where you were. My mom said you are normally here by now." Kelly looked at her watch, "Yeah, I guess I lost track of time…it's alright if Sammy stays there tonight." Kelly is actually hoping he would stay at Casa Walsh in case she has another nightmare; she doesn't want to worry about accidently waking him up.

"Well Kel, he was actually wanting to go home, I think he misses you, and plus he might be a little mad at me now," Brandon says.

"Why, what happened," Kelly asks concerned, but not angry.

"He turned on the TV again for the third time without permission, so I sent him to the corner. And I was strict with him before we left to leave you your lunch and the note because he yelled at me and ran out of the room as I was trying to find out why he wouldn't give you a hug and kiss goodbye this morning. As well as not doing as I asked him to do," Brandon finally finished.

"Brandon, it'll be okay. It's the joys of parenthood that we need to learn how to cope with. He's been doing better with listening and doing the things that I ask. But he is also at the point where he is starting to try to do things that he knows he shouldn't, just to see if he can get away with it or not. So Brandon you just need to have a bit of patience with him….and me," Kelly explains.

"Oh, I have patience he will learn that," Brandon says with a small laugh, "and Kel, we have the rest of our lives."

Kelly smiles a little, "Good and thanks, I'll be there in about 15 minutes to pick him up."

"Okay bye," Brandon says before he hangs up.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Once Sammy sees Kelly in the foyer of the house he runs to her for a huge hug and Kelly squats down to embrace him.

Sammy is quiet has he hugs her. "Hey sweetie, I missed you," Kelly says into his ear.

Sammy remains silent and as Kelly tries to stand up Sammy tightens his hold, so she fully picks him up instead and he rests his head on her shoulder.

"Well, I guess we should be going he seems pretty tried," Kelly says to Cindy, Jim, and Brandon giving him a sympathizing look.

Cindy gives Sammy a kiss goodbye, "sleep well, bye."

As well as Jim, "goodnight buddy, see you later."

Brandon opens the door for Kelly and walks out to the car with them. After Kelly sets Sammy down in his booster seat she turns around to hug Brandon and gives him a kiss on the cheek as Sammy is watching.

"What was that for," Brandon asks smiling back.

"For the note at lunch and for being patient with me today; thank you," Kelly explains with a small tear threatening to escape.

"You're welcome," Brandon as he wipes his thumb underneath her eye, "remember, I'm here when you're ready. I'm not going anywhere." Kelly pulls him in for a tight hug. Brandon gently rubs his hands smoothly about her back as she closes her eyes wanting to ingrain the feeling of Brandon wrapping himself around her body once again making her feel safe.

Brandon sees Sammy stare at them and gives him a small smile. He steps away from Kelly, "You should get this one in bed. Bye Sammy, I love you." Sammy waves goodbye and then Kelly closes the door, gets in herself and drives home. She turns the radio on only slightly to give Sammy a chance to have some quiet time.

When they get home Kelly tells him, "Go brush your teeth and get ready for bed, I'll be there in a couple of minutes to tuck you in."

Kelly goes ahead and heats up some water for tea and tries to decide what she should eat. She didn't have dinner even though she's not really hungry she knows she should eat something.

After she decides, she goes upstairs to find Sammy already in bed, wanting for her. "Hey sweetie, would you like a story tonight?" Kelly asks.

Sammy just shakes his head no.

"Ok, thank you for your note this afternoon. It really meant a lot to me," Kelly tells him as she moves the curly blonde hair out of his face.

"You're welcome, mommy," Sammy says shyly.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I love you," Kelly says as she kisses his forehead and turns off the lamp on the nightstand.

* * *

><p>That night Kelly tries to watch old movies again to avoid going to sleep, but she eventually falls sleep and starts to dream again that she is going to meet Dylan in the late evening because he asked her to come. Her dream continues to relive Joe Patch holding a knife to her throat raping her in the dark alley. While she is dreaming she is tossing and turning in her bed, starting to sweat, and screaming softly, "no" over and over again. Her dream jumps forward to her in the bouquet store, when her rapist walks into the store and locks the door when he recognizes who she is. He pulls out the same knife he used the week before and starts to move towards her. But before he could advance any further Kelly pulls out the gun that Dylan gave her and fires shots at him, killing him. Kelly wakes up from the sound of the gun ringing in her ears in a complete sweat, screaming, and terribly frighten.<p>

Sammy wakes up again in the middle of the night, hearing the same noises he heard the night before. Unlike the previous night he decides to get out of bed. When he reaches the hallway, he realized the noises were coming from his mother's room.

When he reaches the room, he opens the door and says, "Mommy," as he turns on the lights.

It took a moment for Kelly to realize that she is now awake and that Sammy turned on the lights, "oh my goodness, sweetie, are you okay?" Kelly says as one hand is on her chest, feeling her heart pound heavily.

"Yeah, mommy, why were you screaming? Are you okay?" he asks.

"Come here honey," Kelly says. Once Sammy reaches her bed, she pulls him up for a hug, "I'm sorry that I woke you. I was just having a bad dream."

"What kind of bad dream," Sammy bravely asks.

"One with a really bad man that tries to hurt me, but it's nothing for you to worry about okay," Kelly explains holding him tight.

"I won't let anyone hurt you okay Mommy and I know either will Daddy." Sammy says.

"You're so sweet, thank you honey. You just made me feel a lot better," Kelly says as she kisses the top of her sons forehead and holds him a few seconds longer, "You think you can go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, I love you, Mommy," Sammy says while giving her another hug.

"I love you too," Kelly says and then goes to tuck Sammy back into bed. After she tucks him back into bed, she goes to make some coffee and is determined to keep herself busy like she did the morning before.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

When Kelly arrived at the school, she noticed two of the officers she met on Tuesday night were at the high school not dressed in uniforms. Shortly before first period begins she stepped into the main office to pick up her mail as Harry sees her, "Hey Kelly, I need to speak to you in my office."

"Yeah sure," Kelly replied following him and closing the door behind her.

Once they sit down Harry starts, "They have the permit for Mr. Cannon's arrest. I've asked that they don't do it while students are in the halls. I want to do this as quietly as possible. He's free third period, so I'm going to call him to the office. There will already be uniform officers here with me that will arrive shortly after first period begins. There are two undressed officers out in the lobby that will be following him and keeping a close eye on things this morning, I'm sure that you saw them."

"Yeah, I recognized them, so will Naomi and Silver," Kelly tells him.

"Okay, that's good to know and also I would like for you to be here when I call him into my office. You think you can do that?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, I can be in here. Hmm there's one more thing though, Silver and Naomi are suppose to take his final exam during second period. I want to request that they be able to take it in here or in my office," Kelly asks.

"Yeah, that's no problem; let's have them go in your office. You can escort them and I'll get the exams," Harry says.

"Thanks," then Kelly asks, "Is there anything else we need to go over?"

"Yeah, after this is all over, get some sleep this weekend okay. You really look like need it," Harry comments.

"I know…I'll try. See ya in a bit," Kelly says as she exits out of Harry's office.

As the end of the first period as bell rings both Harry and Kelly leave their offices and walk down the hallway towards Mr. Cannon's classroom. Shortly before the next bell rings, they notice Mr. Cannon walking steady towards Naomi and Silver halfway down the hall. As they are still 10 feet away and behind the girls, they overhear Mr. Cannon tell them, "Ladies, if you're not in your seats by the time the bell rings you may not take the exam."

"Miles, that won't be necessary, I need to speak with you. Girls please follow Ms. Taylor," Harry says seriously.

"They can't do that they have a final exam to take in my classroom," Mr. Cannon objects.

Harry nods to Kelly as she says, "girls follow me please." Kelly escorts the girls down the hallway to her office.

Harry speaks again to Mr. Cannon, "Under my authority, I and Ms. Taylor will be administrating the exams to Ms. Clark and Ms. Silver and I would like to see you in my office at the beginning of third period."

Miles Cannon lowers his voice and looks Harry square in the eye, "you have no proof of anything."

Harry replies with the same tone of voice, "You implying that I need proof for something?"

Harry then walks into the classroom picks up two exams and as he walks out, "Oh, we have a visitor from the district office that would like to sit in your classroom this period."

As Harry walks away, the undressed police officer sits down in the classroom and Mr. Cannon angrily goes into his classroom as the bell rings.

* * *

><p>Once Silver and Naomi finish their exam Kelly tells them, "I need you guys to stay in here until I come back, Silver….Okay?"<p>

"Kel, why, what's up?" Silver asks.

"Silver, just please, I'll be able to tell you everything later, but please I'm not asking as the guidance counselor but as your sister instead," Kelly pleads with her baby sister.

"Yeah, we'll stay. We don't have an exam anyways, just watching a movie in the next period," Silver says.

"Good, I'll be back as soon as I can," Kelly says and then leaves to go to the principal's office.

* * *

><p>When she arrives two police officers are already in the office talking with Harry. Harry greets her, "Hey Kelly thanks for being here."<p>

"Yeah, it's no problem. Let's just get this over with," Kelly says.

The first officer speaks up, "Okay, hopefully it won't be too bad, but I need both of you not to say anything to him because he could try to use it as a defense in court. You're being here is primarily for being a witness," the officer finishes right before the secretary speaks over the phone's intercom.

"Mr. Wilson, Mr. Cannon is here to see you."

"Thanks…send him in please," Harry speaks into the intercom.

As soon as Mr. Cannon steps in the office he begins to yell, "What the HELL is this about Harry? What kind of bull are you trying to pull?" Then he suddenly realizes that there are two uniformed police officers in the room and one of them closes the door and stands directly in front of it.

The other officer speaks up, "Miles Cannon, or should I say, Douglas Atherton, you are hereby arrested under false identification, rape of a Ms. Clark, and an attempted rape of Ms. Silver."

"You have NO proof; this is complete bullshit. You really believe what that slut Naomi said? And Kelly, how can you really trust Silver? Since she is bi-polar, you never know what's going through her mind," Mr. Cannon yelled and pointed a finger at Kelly. Before she could try to defend her sister, the officer began to read Mr. Cannon's rights as the second officer puts handcuffs on him.

As the officers escort him out of the office and building, he continues to yell, "You aren't going to win! You'll see, you have nothing on me!"

Back in the office, Kelly rubs her face with her hands as Harry notices he asks, "You okay?"

Kelly responds, "Yeah, I will be. It's true, I didn't think about how this would affect Silver's bi-polar. You think any students noticed?"

"No, there's no one out there. And don't worry about Silver, she's been doing really well with that remember," Harry assures, "Hey, why don't you take the rest of the day off. I know you could use it go spend time with your son."

Kelly thinks for a moment, "I wish I could, but I'm afraid that I have a huge stack of papers on my desk and tons of emails that I need to go through." Even though she only wants to busy herself with work at the moment so she doesn't have to think about what Mr. Cannon said to her about Silver as well as anything else at the moment, "I'll see you later Harry."

* * *

><p>When Kelly arrives back at her office, she is now getting angry because Silver and Naomi is on her computer without permission.<p>

"Silver, how did you guess my password this time?" Kelly asks annoyed.

Silver responds, "I didn't….last time I added a guest account so I can still use the internet."

"I see, just please don't download anything this time, okay."

"Yes MOM," Silver jokes then turns serious, "So can you tell us now why we have been held hostage in here for the last hour?"

Kelly sits down facing her desk with the girls behind it wondering if she should question Silver about her medications, but then decides against it, "only if you promise not to say anything about it to anyone, unless if it is with either myself or Mr. Wilson in private. This doesn't need to be around the whole school mainly because it does involve both of you."

"Yeah, does it have to do with that bastard Mr. Cannon," Naomi asks as Silver just nods her head yes.

"Yeah, it does. Police were just here in Mr. Wilson's office to arrest him. They are driving out of the parking lot right now. He also denied everything and we will have to fight against him in court. But I don't want to two to worry about anything okay. We can talk about the details later; Mr. Wilson has already contacted lawyers and Naomi you will have to contact your lawyer as well. And I want to two to enjoy your last day of school go out and have a good time tonight, okay."

Silver gets up and hugs her sister, "Thanks, Kel. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you."

"I love you too, Erin. Now get out of here, I have lots of work to do," Kelly says and then decides that she needs to get busy tackling the pile of papers on her desk. Even though she only wants to go through them just to distract her from everything else going on.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

After Kelly is finished for the day, she meets Brandon and Sammy at the Peach Pit for dinner at 5:00. Throughout dinner, Brandon is still getting the vibe that Kelly is hiding something from him but he still can't place it especially since Kelly is acting normal around Sammy and asking tons of questions about their day.

As they are getting ready to leave, Sammy runs up to Nat to say goodbye Brandon takes the chance to ask Kelly, "You up for reading some more of our journals. We haven't had the chance in the last couple of nights."

Kelly turns her eyes from Sammy and Nat to Brandon completely caught off guard from Brandon's question, "uh…I was actually hoping to call in an early night and going to bed as soon as Sammy is sleeping. I'm sorry."

"Oh…hmm yeah, hey that's okay. Don't worry about it, get some more rest tonight, you still seem pretty tired," Brandon says.

"Yeah, I am still, thanks for understanding," Kelly says looking down.

"Yeah, it's no problem. If you're up for it tomorrow, how about we take Sammy to the fair?"

"Yeah, he would like that," Kelly replies because she feels guilty saying she's going to bed early.

"Good, well I'll see you guys tomorrow then," Brandon says.

But Kelly stops him, "Brandon, you can at least to come over so you can tuck Sammy in, you would really be doing me a favor actually."

"Yeah, I can do that," Brandon comments as Sammy runs back over to them and then they both wave bye to Nat and head to Kelly's house.

* * *

><p>That evening Kelly is trying to avoid falling asleep again. She is staring at her phone thinking about calling Brandon because she is driving herself crazy with her memories in her head. She wants them to released, but she still feels unsure about telling Brandon everything. She remembers how much Brandon drove himself crazy after she was shot that drove her crazy as well and it really put a strain on their relationship. She eventually decides against calling Brandon at this late hour and puts an old movie on instead to distract herself.<p>

After Kelly finally falls asleep after trying to avoid it again, her screams wakes up Sammy again. But this time he decides that he should go wake up Silver in the garage apartment. He was afraid since he has never been outside late at night by himself before, but he knew that his mom needed help and Aunt Silver was the closest adult.

Silver saw him coming because she just got back from a night with Teddy, "Sammy, what are you doing out here?" when he opens the door.

"Mommy is having her bad dream again, it woke me up," Sammy says scared.

"What dream?" Silver asks while kneeling down to his level.

Sammy replies, "She said last night there's a really bad man trying to hurt her and I'm really scared, can you help her?"

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do. Come on, I'll tuck you back into bed and go check on her," she says as she stands back up.

When Silver takes Sammy upstairs in the house, she notices that Kelly's light on before she tucks Sammy back into bed.

After she closes Sammy's door all of the way, she goes to knock on Kelly's door and opens it slightly, "Kel, you wake?"

Kelly comes out of her bathroom, "Hey, what are you doing up, everything okay?" She asks.

"Everything was okay, until Sammy came to the apartment. He was scared; he said you were having a bad dream again. Is that true?"

"Is he okay, I should go check on him," Kelly says moving towards the hallway.

"Kelly, stop. He's fine. But I can tell that you're not! What's going on? Does it have something to do with today at school?" Silver asks.

Kelly replies with her arms crossed, trying to protect herself, "No, it's nothing for you or Sammy to worry about, okay, so just go back to bed, please. Everything will be fine."

"Kelly, you always make me tell you."

"Well, you're not the older sister, now are you? Just go back to bed please," Kelly says angrily.

"Just because you're older, doesn't mean that you don't need help," Silver says angrily as well and as she goes back to the garage apartment she makes a mental note to mention this to Brandon.

Instead of going back to sleep, Kelly decides to go down to the kitchen to make coffee and read some new articles in the Journal of Psychology.

* * *

><p>That morning, Kelly is hyped up on coffee and really jumpy once again when Brandon comes to pick them up so they can go to the fair.<p>

As they are eating breakfast Silver walks into the house, "Morning everyone," she says as she ruffles the top of Sammy's hair.

"Go ahead and help yourself to some of the pancakes and sausage on the countertop," Kelly tells her.

"Uh thanks Kel, but actually I was really hoping that Brandon could help me move a really big piece of furniture up in the apartment. Wha'cha say, Brandon?" Silver asks looking at Brandon.

Brandon wipes his face with a napkin, "hmm, yeah sure. We'll be back."

He then follows Silver outside, once they are out of sight, Silver turns around, "okay actually there's no furniture to be moved, I need to talk to you about Kelly."

"Hmm okay, what about?" Brandon asks.

"Well, you've noticed how jumpy and tired she's been right?" Silver begins.

"Yeah I keep on asking, but she always says that she's just fine and making up excuses. Something is going on but I don't know what, you think you know?" Brandon asks hopeful.

"Well, I'm not entirely certain, but I might have idea. I was hoping you might have a bit more of a clue since you have known her longer. Okay she's been having some sort of nightmare for the last couple of nights. I just found out in the middle of last night when Sammy came up to the apartment saying she had a bad dream again and that he was really scared. He told me that she told him the night before that her dream was about a bad man trying to hurt her. And I'm almost wondering if it has something similar to do with what happened with Naomi a few weeks ago," Silver explains her theory.

"Well, I don't know what was happened with Naomi because she won't tell me anything," Brandon says.

Silver continues to explain, "On prom night a couple of weeks ago, one of the teachers, Mr. Cannon raped Naomi and if she didn't follow me Tuesday night then he would have forced himself on me also. It was the police station that we went to that night to make a report. He was arrested yesterday at school. So I was wondering if you knew if she has ever been raped or anything like that."

"Oh wow," Brandon thinks for a moment a bit shocked and utterly sickened by the possibility of Kelly ever being raped, "I honesty don't really know. The only thing I can think of was one Halloween, her costume was a bit relieving and some guy tried to force himself on her, but I think it was Steve or Dylan walked into the room at the right time. I can't think of a time in college. And I really don't know since I've been gone. I might be able to talk to Steve or Donna about it though. I'll try talking to her first though, thanks for telling me."

"Just please help her. She wouldn't talk to me last night because I'm the younger sister or something stupid like that," Silver saying the last part irritated.

"I will, we probably should get back inside before she starts to look for us," Brandon says.

When they enter back into the kitchen Silver acts like her goofy self asking Sammy a millions of questions about what he wants to do at the fair so he wouldn't have a chance to think about the middle of the night. But Brandon can't help to think about the information that Silver just told him and Kelly notices that he is quieter than he was before he went outside.

As Silver goes into another room with Sammy, Kelly asks Brandon, "Hey everything alright? You've been quieter since you went to help Silver."

Brandon quickly thinks of the top of his head, "Yeah, I'm just trying to think of how to make this one of the most prefect days for Sammy," he says with a smile.

"Well, you probably don't have to worry about that because so far everyday that he has got to spend with you has been prefect," Kelly tells him, relieved that Silver didn't tell him anything about her behavior in the middle of the night.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Once Brandon, Kelly, and Sammy arrive at the fair, they take Sammy on all of the rides, visit the petting zoo, and even played some games where Brandon won both Kelly and Sammy stuffed animals.

Sammy is having so much fun that he tells both of his parents later in the afternoon, "I don't think I've had this much fun ever before in my life!"

Brandon asks, "You know what?"

"What?" Sammy responds.

"This is the most fun I've had in my life too because I'm having with my son. But you know what would make it better?"

"What?" Sammy asks again.

"Elephant ears!" Brandon responds.

"I want one too, can I have one too please daddy?" Sammy pleads.

"Alright, Kel, you want one too?" Brandon asks as he lets go of Sammy's hand.

"No thanks, I'll just have a bite of yours," Kelly says smiling, "Oh hey Sammy look there's a clown, do you want to watch? You might even get a balloon."

"Yeah," Sammy screams in delight as Brandon walks over to the vender trailer.

As Sammy is watching the clown, he notices one of the balloons floating away behind them. He goes to follow it because he wants to be able to return it to the clown so he might be able to get a balloon sword. He continues to follow the balloon floating through the air until he runs into a fence on the edge of the fair grounds, upset that he wasn't able to catch the balloon. As he turns around he finally notices that he doesn't see his mother, father, or the clown and he realizes that he doesn't know where he is.

* * *

><p>Brandon returns with the elephant ears, walking up to Kelly's side, "Hey Sammy here's….," stops realizing that he doesn't see Sammy, "Kel where's Sammy?"<p>

Kelly looks to her side, "Brandon, he's…." and finally realizes that Sammy isn't there, "Sammy? Sammy, where are you?" she starts to call her son as she is looking around the crowd of people starting to worry.

"Brandon, he was just here. He was standing right here," Kelly says as she points to the spot next to her."

"Ok, let's try to calm down. We will find him, okay Kel. You have your phone?" Brandon asks.

"Yeah, it's right here. Brandon, what if…" Kelly says trying to calm down and not to cry.

"Let's not finish that sentence, okay. Has he ever been lost before?" Brandon asks.

"No, not at all," Kelly says shaking her head.

"Do you have any pictures in your purse?" Brandon asks.

"Yeah, I have a couple," Kelly says as she goes to dig them out, "Here; this one is his most recent school photo. It was taken in April."

"Ok, let's split up just a little bit, looking around and asking people if they have seen him, but let's stay in sight of each other and call each other if we need to okay," Brandon says.

"Okay," Kelly nods.

"Kel, it'll be okay. He's a smart boy and you have raised him right. He'll know danger when he sees it and get away quickly," Brandon says trying to reassure her.

* * *

><p>Sammy knows that he needs to stay away from danger and not talk to strangers so any person that begins to try to ask him if he is lost, he runs away before they can finish asking him if he's lost. After about 20 minutes of Sammy trying to avoid talking to people, he goes to sit underneath a tree that is kind of hidden behind a building at the petting zoo. He finally starts to cry just a little bit because he is really afraid that he will never see his parents ever again.<p>

* * *

><p>After Brandon and Kelly haven't had any luck for about 30 minutes, they make their way over to security tent make a report. Kelly is becoming more worried and angrier at herself that she is starting to take it out on anyone that she can.<p>

After the police question them about Sammy and how long he has been missing, they tell them, "Alright, we will handle the search for your son now. If you folks could just stay here so we know where to find you once we find him."

"What do you mean stay here? My son is out there scared. I need to help find him," Kelly yells at the officer.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but this is our policy, we need you to stay here," the officer tries again.

Brandon steps in front of Kelly taking hold of her, "Kel, this is their job, they know what to do," then turning his head towards the officer, "Thanks sir, I'll take care of her."

Kelly starts to try to loosen herself from Brandon's grip, "Kel, shh….it's be okay."

"How can you be so sure," Kelly yells again, this time with tears starting to flow out of her eyes, "it's my fault, Brandon, all of my fault. I wasn't holding his hand. His hand…I know that his hand always needs to be held," crying harder falling into Brandon's shoulder.

"Kelly, look at me….this isn't your fault, okay. He is growing up now and he shouldn't have to have his hand held all of the time, okay. Yes, he is still going to wander, but that is because children do that. There was a time when I was Sammy's age, my parents had taken Brenda and I to a baseball game and I wandered away from my parents because I thought I saw one of the players. It turned out to be just a very drunk person. But anyways, I was found, reunited back with my family, and we lived on. We will be able to do the same, okay," Brandon finishes still holding Kelly wiping away some of her tears.

Kelly nods her head, "yeah you're right, he'll be found and we will be able to live on." Kelly continues, "I remember our first year in college, Erin got lost at the park. An older lady kept watch of her until the police found her. It took hours waiting there with Jackie, Mel, and David. But they found her."

"I remember, and they will find Sammy too, okay. We just have to wait. There's a fence around the whole perimeter and they have his picture at every gate okay," Brandon says.

* * *

><p>Meantime, an officer finally spots Sammy who is still underneath the same tree. As the officer approaches, Sammy has his head in-between his legs trying to hide his tears so know one would ask him why he is crying.<p>

Sammy looks up when he hears his name, "Sammy Taylor?" being called by an officer, "hey my name is Shawn Albright and I'm a policeman, is your name Sammy Taylor?"

"Yeah," Sammy says in a quiet voice wiping away some of his tears.

Officer Shawn continues, "You're parents are really worried, their waiting at the security tent for you to be found."

"You know where my parents are?" Sammy asks with large eyes staring at the officer.

"Yeah, come on. I'll take you to them, okay. I promise," Shawn promises him.

Once Sammy and Officer Shawn arrive at the tent, Sammy immediately sees his parents and goes running towards them, "Mommy," he yells.

Both Kelly and Brandon look up and meet him halfway picking him up with Kelly holding him tightly to her body. "Sammy, thank God you are alright, I love you sweetie," Kelly whispers in his ear.

"I missed you, Mommy and Daddy, I was scared," Sammy says.

"I know, but you're alright," Kelly tells him still holding him tightly.

"We missed you to bud," Brandon says rubbing his back, "why don't we call this a day and return home."

"Yeah, that's a great idea. We'll pick up some dinner on the way, does that sound good Sammy?" Kelly asks.

"Yeah," Sammy responds.

"Okay good, let's go," Brandon says and then thanks the officers for their help and leads Kelly and Sammy back to the car.

On the way home they go through the Arby's drive thru ordering dinner. Once they get home to eat Kelly asks, "Sammy, would you like to watch a movie tonight?"

Sammy replies, "Can we watch Cars?"

"Definitely, why don't you get in your pajamas now so you don't have to later when you are half asleep, okay" Kelly responds as she puts the food on plates.

Once they got settled in the living room with their food, Sammy curled by next to Kelly to snuggle. Brandon and Kelly know they will need to talk to him about what happened at the fair, but they decide they should wait until the next day.

Therefore, after the movie was over Sammy was almost asleep still curled up on Kelly so she quietly asks Brandon, "Can you could carry him upstairs, please?"

"Sure thing," Brandon says as he goes to lift up Sammy.

Kelly gives Sammy a kiss and says, "Goodnight honey, I love you."

Half way up the stairs Sammy asks Brandon, "Daddy, can I sleep in the big bed with Mommy tonight?"

Brandon responds, "I'm sure your mom would enjoy that," without remember his conversation with Silver earlier.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hope ya'll enjoy! fyi...my computer just died so I'm having to bum off of friends. But don't worry, the story is saved on my flash drive, I'll my best to update.**

**Chapter 26**

When Brandon comes back downstairs he finds Kelly in the kitchen making coffee, "Hey, why are you making coffee?"

Brandon asks confused as Kelly jumps at his voice that is behind her and drops the mug breaking it and spilling the hot liquid all over the floor. Kelly can't believe what just happened; she just stands there slowly backing away into the countertop from the spill on the floor.

Brandon asks, "Kel, you okay?" suddenly remember Silver's conversation with him earlier.

But, before he could get an answer she screams and jumps once again when she hits the countertop with her back and she accidentally steps onto a piece of the broken mug barefoot, she remembers the feeling of a sharp knife against her body. She immediately slides onto the floor as Brandon goes to try to catch her and comfort her. At this point, Silver is standing outside of the kitchen door witnessing everything but she remains unseen by Brandon and Kelly.

Kelly starts to cry and fight against Brandon holding her with her back against his chest, she screams, "no, please don't, please don't hurt me, no," as she closes her eyes tightly and tries to pull away by trying to hit and kick Brandon.

But he is able to tighten his hold on her though, "Kelly, you're alright, there's nothing to be afraid of. No one is going to hurt you."

Kelly is still struggling to be let go. "Come on Kel, just open your eyes, it's me Brandon. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to protect you and keep you safe."

Kelly stops fighting so much but she is beginning to cry harder.

"Kel, it's still okay. I'm going to keep you safe okay. No one is going to hurt you," Brandon says continuing to try to calm her down as he loosens his hold just a bit.

Silver, still outside can't believe she is seeing her sister break down like this, her older sister who has always been so strong and her rock in life.

Kelly finally opens her eyes and realizes that it's Brandon holding her and that they are sitting on her kitchen floor. She lifts her head slightly and starts to mumble through her crying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you shouldn't see me like this, I'm sorry."

"Shh…there's nothing for you to apology for. You have done nothing worry. I love you and I'm sticking around for everything. Now let's try to relax okay," Brandon says.

Kelly nods her head as she lays it down onto Brandon's shoulder, allowing him to comfort her. Brandon continues to slightly rock her and rub her back to continue to soothe her.

After a couple of minutes Kelly's tears are at a minimal and she starts to open up to him with a small quiet voice, "Brandon, I can't sleep, I've been avoiding it all week. I can't forget it; it's been haunting me in my dreams. I can't get the feel of his body off of me or the ringing of the gunfire out of my ears. It's been so long ago and the nightmares have never been this bad before. I've never wanted you to know that it happened. I'm sorry, Brandon, I'm sorry."

Brandon lifts her chin so he can look directly into her eyes, "It's not possible for me to ever think less of you, no matter what happened in the past or whatever will happen in the future. We are going to get through this together, the same way you helped me to get through my nightmares after we came back from Hawaii."

Kelly starts to cry again trying to turn herself away from Brandon, "It's not the same Brandon, I committed a really bad crime…I…I killed….I killed the guy who…. raped me."

But Brandon quickly turns himself so Kelly is still forced to look at him, "Kelly, look at me," he waits until she lifts her eyes to him, "I don't think anything less of you, even if it ever happened again. Can you tell me about it?"

Kelly continues to tell Brandon the details, "It was about nine months after you left town and Dylan had come back. He was having a hard time, so he called to ask me to meet him at Frank's coffee shop one night because he was afraid that he might get high. So, I went to go meet him but I had to park the car a couple of blocks away. As I was walking, I started to hear footsteps behind me so I tried to walk quicker, but he was faster and pushed me into a dark alley as he hit me. He pulled out a knife at my neck threaten to kill me if I screamed as he….."

Brandon tightens his hold a bit again as she starts to cry harder and unable to finish. "Shhh….it's okay, I got you," Brandon says softly.

After about a minute, she continues, "afterwards I went to the hospital. The only person I felt comfortable enough calling was Steve. I've never seen him more scared in his life when he saw how many bruises were on my body as well as my lip cut open. After a couple of days, Dylan gave me a gun so I could protect myself because I was afraid to go anywhere without him. I couldn't sleep unless if he was beside me. I've never liked how Dylan always had guns, but at that point in my life, I didn't see any other way of not being afraid anymore. About a week later, I was alone in Donna and mine bouquet store. Matt, who I started to date to try to get over you, he was the guy's defense lawyer for something else and after their meeting Matt told him he should get something for his girlfriend at the store. When he walked into the store we both recognized each other and he pulled out his knife again. He was going to try to rape me again so he went to lock the doors as I reach into my purse for Dylan's gun. And before he could reach me, I shot the gun killing him. I found out later that his name was Joe Patch. Since it was self-defense the police didn't charge anything against me except they had tried to commit me with a stolen gun. But once Dylan spoke with the police, everything was finished except for my memories. I haven't thought or dreamed about it in a long time, but on Tuesday when Silver's friend, Naomi, confided in me that one of the teachers, Mr. Cannon raped her on prom night the memories came back. I believed her as soon as she told me that Silver was in danger because he had conceived her to go to his house that night. It was the police station we went to that evening and he was finally arrested yesterday at school. I'm sorry; I knew I wouldn't be able to tell you where we went not only for Silver and Naomi's protection but also for mine because I was afraid to tell you. The dreams have never been this bad before, normally I'm able to just shake them off and move on but I think they have stuck another cord deeper because it almost happened to Silver and I didn't know how to hide it from either of you because you can still read me like a book. I never want her to experience that. I never even told our mother that it happened. I didn't want you to know in the past because I didn't want you overreact like you did when I was shot because I know you would have made up an excuse to leave work and traveling the world just for me. And also Dylan was here already making it harder on my relationship with Matt, which he was a big mistake anyways. I knew that you and Dylan would get into a fight, I'm sorry Brandon that was just how I felt then."

"Kel, I can't speak for in the past, but right now and in the future, here with you is where I belong, I'm not going anywhere no matter what has happened in the past. I'm not worried about Dylan; we made our peace on a bus trip back from Palm Springs awhile in college. We have you to thank for that, for giving us a chance to still be friends. And I'm thankful that he was there for you when I couldn't be, but I'm here now and we'll get through this together. You just got to be willing to lean on me okay," Brandon tells her as he wipes some tears off of her face as she nods her head.

Silver finally steps into the kitchen with caution after hearing everything that Kelly just said, "Kelly, it's okay, you don't have to hide things from me. I just heard everything."

She slowly walks over to them as Kelly looks up and then reaching her hands out to her sister. "Kel, you've always been my rock and you always will be because you're always here for me. Please let me return the favor and be here for you," Silver pleads as she fully grasps her sister in a hug still on the floor.

All Kelly can do is to nod her head. After a couple of minutes of allowing Brandon and Silver to comfort her, she says, "yuck, my face is such a mess and so is the floor."

Brandon speaks up, "Why don't you go wash your face, I'll clean up the kitchen, and met you with some tea on the couch okay."

"Okay," Kelly stays as she nods her head.

"Hey, I'll come upstairs with you," Silver says as she helps Kelly up.

After Brandon stands he remembers, "Oh hey, Sammy asked to sleep in your bed tonight. I didn't think it would be a problem until now."

"It's okay, we can move him later," Kelly says.

After about five minutes, Silver comes back downstairs without Kelly, "hey she's just changing quickly, she'll be down in a minute."

"Okay thanks. Hey Silver, could you do me a favor?" Brandon asks. "Yeah sure, anything," Silver says.

"Could you get up a bit earlier tomorrow and watch Sammy down here. I'm hoping to convince Kelly to sleep in and relax a bit," Brandon tells her.

"Yeah, I can do that. Alright, well I'll see you in the morning then, night," Silver says as she walks out of the kitchen door.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Once Brandon sets down the mugs on the coffee table Kelly is walking into the living room, but stops by the entryway.

"Hey, tea will be done in a few minutes," Brandon says. Then he walks over to her and puts out his hand, "Is Sammy asleep?"

Kelly takes his hand and allows him to walk her over to the couch, "yeah, he's completely out."

As they sit down, Kelly keeps her distance, but is still holding onto his hand, "Brandon….you need to know ….that I do need you more than I know or even have ever realized. I want to lean on you I just….I just don't know how to again. It's been so long since we have actually been together and we both know that things were far from prefect. It's still just been two weeks since you've been back and I love how diligently and patient you have been with me this last week because I'm just still adjusting that you're actually here in front of me. It's like I know you, you're still the same person when we dated, but there's all of these new things about you that I don't know. And my brain is trying to play catch up with my heart because my heart knows and always has known that it belongs to you. But my brain doesn't realize that it's been capture again by this totally new being that is still part of the old. But it helps that I can talk to you as I hold your hand everyday instead of having to write in a notebook so I could remember everything that I wanted to share with you while trying not to dwell on how much I've missed living our lives together."

"Kel, I know it's a big adjustment for everyone, especially Sammy. I feel like I've missed so much of your life and I hate it that there are things that I don't know because I used to know everything about you. I also hate it that I've missed everything in Sammy's life. But Kel, it's okay because we will adjust. Everything may not always be prefect as we want it to be, but as long as we lean on each other and stick together through the good, bad, and ugly then we'll be just fine," Brandon says as they both have tears in their eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kelly asks him.

"Yeah of course, anything," Brandon tells her.

"When did you become so sure of us? Especially after the non-wedding," Kelly asks looking directly at him.

"Well, it's been a long process. Since I left that morning in New Orleans, I immediately started to do a lot of thinking once I got settled onto the plane. I think writing the journal as it was addressed to you got me wanting to come find you first thing off the island even more. My time there, really gave me a chance to process how I really felt during our relationship compared to how I felt after I left LA. By spending time with you in New Orleans ignited like this fire inside of me to really examine everything about myself and you while I was also learning from the natives how they live their lives. I saw how much they actually knew about themselves and how to care for their relationships. It gave me the opportunity to discover why I felt so much better about being alive while you were in my life everyday. But I also got discouraged a lot because I would be thinking and dreaming about you, but I couldn't have you there with me, so it was like you became a figment of my imagination. It was the picture that kept me straight in remembering that you weren't just in my mind and what we had was real. And that we both decided that getting married that young wasn't the wisest decision for us. It was then when I was finally able to not regret leaving LA. And, finally the moment that I became absolute certain of us was two weeks ago when we meet on the beach. When you told me that ever since Sammy was conceived that you haven't even tried to date or move on with anyone else. That's when I knew that you have felt the same about our relationship and neither of us are really going to be truly happy without each other. I know that things are going to be hard, but we got to be willing not to give up on each other, be honest, and fight for our relationship," Brandon finishes. "Now Kelly, I have a question for you, well actually two."

"Okay," Kelly says.

"First, what made you decide that it didn't feel right to try to move on past me after you, Steve, and my parents couldn't find me?" Brandon asks.

"Because I knew that I still loved you. It was hard enough just looking at Sammy because he reminded me so much of you that I almost couldn't care for him right after he was born. I don't know what I would have done without your parents. He would constantly cry whenever I held him when I was tired or couldn't get my mind off of you. It got to the point that every time I held him, he would just burst out in tears. Until your mom took this old blanket, wrapped Sammy in it and placed him in my arms. As he just stared up at me with the hugest eyes, she told me that it was your old baby blanket. It was then when I realized how strong of a connection he has with you and that I couldn't try to break that with dating some random guy. We had never received a death notice from the paper, so I knew that I would just have to wait to see what would happen.

"And for the second, are you and have you been happy?" Brandon asks his second question.

"Simply, yes because Sammy is my happiness; he's able to brighten up my day no matter what. I know it's not only because he is my child, but because he reminds me of some of the best times in my life and that was when you still lived in LA because he is part of you. Nothing else has ever been able to compare to how both you and Sammy have made me feel. I wasn't ever sure of anything in my personal life until after Sammy was born," Kelly says.

"Good, it makes me happy that you are happy Kelly," Brandon tells her before going in for a kiss because Kelly looks down in her lap instead.

"What's wrong," Brandon asks suddenly really confused.

Kelly looks back up, "I want to tell you that on Thursday night, I wasn't actually with the girls. Instead I decided to go to that abandoned lifeguard tower to try to process what has been happening and why I was having those nightmares again? But I was also trying to find a way that I could take care of them on my own because one, I didn't want you or Silver to ever know and two, I didn't want to bother you with my problems as we are still trying to get to know each other again," Kelly tells truthfully.

Brandon takes a moment, "Thank you for being honest. Kel, you have never been a bother to me and never will be because I love you and care for you deeply. It's my hope that we both can tell and ask each other anything. We may not be able to give each other what we want, but I want to try my best to give you everything that you deserve," Brandon says.

"How did I become ever so lucky to have you in my life? Brandon, I love you and need you so much!" Kelly says.

"I love you too, I think the real question is how did I become ever so lucky to have you in my life?" Brandon states.

"I don't know, but I'm happy and overjoyed that you're here. Can I ask you one more thing tonight?" Kelly says.

Brandon gets a wide grin, "only if I can kiss you now?"

Kelly leans in for a gentle and sweet kiss and afterwards she asks, "Stay tonight and hold me," Kelly looks directly at him with pleading eyes, "I don't think I'll be able to sleep without you here. And I really need it, I'm so tired since I've been avoid sleep."

"Hey come here," as he wraps his arms around her, "there's nothing more than I would enjoy than staying here with you. Come on lets head on upstairs, it's been a long day."

After they move Sammy into his own bed, Brandon changes out of his jeans and shoes, leaving on only his boxers and a white undershirt. When they settle into the bed, Kelly rests her head on his chest and after a moment Brandon asks, "You comfortable enough?"

"Hmm Mmm, more so that I have been in ages. God, Brandon, I've miss being here like this with you so much!" Kelly comments.

"I've missed it too. It feels so good to have you lying here in my arms again." Brandon starts to gently rubbing her back.

"Thank you, Brandon," Kelly says.

"It's my pleasure…now close your eyes okay. I'm here and nothing bad is going to happen…I won't let it," he says. After a couple of minutes Brandon can start to feel Kelly's breathe slow down as she fall asleep and he soon falls asleep after a few more minutes.

* * *

><p>The next morning at about six o'clock Kelly starts to stir awake because her body is so used to waking up early, but as she feels an odd hold around her and starts to struggle thinking that she is dreaming again. Kelly's wiggling around and softly saying, "No," waking up Brandon and he quickly realizes what is happening.<p>

As he tightens his arms around her, "Shh….Kelly, it's okay. It's only me Brandon, remember?"

Kelly suddenly opens her eyes looking directly at Brandon, "Brandon," she says softly.

"Yeah, it's me," Brandon says as he brushes a piece of hair out of her face.

Kelly lifts her right hand to gently touch Brandon's face, "you're really here, and this isn't a dream?"

"I'm really here, it's no dream" Brandon whispers to her.

"Good, I was really scared for a moment," Kelly says as she lies her head back down on Brandon's chest.

"It's okay, close your eyes again," Brandon says.

"Sammy will be up soon though I need to get up," Kelly says sleepy.

"Last night, I asked Silver to get up early and watch him so you can catch up on some much needed rest," Brandon says quietly.

"Thank you," Kelly says as she shifts slightly to become more comfortable.

"You're welcome, now sleep in as long as you need, and I'll be right here."

They continue to sleep in until about ten o'clock in the morning, when Kelly begins to stir wake, she remember exactly where she is and who is with her this time as she feels peace settling in her mind, body, and soul. She moves slightly to give Brandon a kiss on the cheek to wake him up. Even though he was already slightly wake, he is just enjoying the comfortable feeling of holding Kelly again in bed.

As she gives him the small kiss, he whispers, "Morning beautiful, how do you feel?"

"I feel like I could stay here all day with you," Kelly returns the whisper.

"Hmm, that good, lets just do that," Brandon says.

They remain like for a couple more minutes until Kelly stomach growls, "I think my stomach is trying to say something, what time is it?"

Brandon opens his eyes again to look behind his shoulder at the clock, "A little after ten."

"Wow, I can't remember the last time I slept in this long…probably before Sammy was born."

"Well, I guess we will just have to do this again sometime then. But why don't we go find some food and see what Sammy and Silver are up to. I'm a bit hungry myself," Brandon says.

"Okay, there should be leftovers from yesterday's breakfast in the freezer," Kelly says as she gets up to put on a robe over her satin pajamas.

For the rest of the day, Brandon, Kelly, Silver, and Sammy just hung out the house relaxing and playing. Brandon finally had a chance to tell Kelly the details about the liaison manager at the Wyatt Foundation. They also have a chance to plan their trip to New York that is coming up in a week in half. Kelly also asks Brandon to stay with her at night to hold her for the next couple of evenings. Though they know they can't have intercourse yet because Sammy is in the house, but also because Brandon needs to go to doctor to make sure he has a clean bill of health and not have HIV, AIDS, or any other unknown diseases. But it's taking awhile to get an appointment because of the red tape by the insurance companies since he technically isn't covered by his job anymore.


	28. Chapter 28

**Finally back online! Sorry it's been a couple of weeks. Hope you ya'll enjoy!**

**Chapter 28**

Throughout the week, Kelly is able to work shorter days since students aren't in school. She is also much more relax and acting like herself once she was able to start to lean on Brandon to help her through remembering her rape. They also have been taking more time in the evenings to read their journals. One night Brandon is reading the following entry to Kelly as they are sitting on the couch.

_Dear Kelly,_

_I really need to get off of this island quick, I think I'm starting to go a bit stir crazy just staring at this photo of you. If it wasn't for the photo, I don't know if my memories would actually be memories or just figments of my imagination of a really beautiful woman. I really wish that I could hold you, put a loose strand of hair behind your ear so I could look deep into your eyes, and man those lips of yours. I wish I could just kiss them._

Kelly gently takes the journal out of his hands and presses one of her hands smoothly along his face as she kisses him very lightly, "Like that?" she asks.

"Something like that," Brandon says as he moves a strand of hair behind her ear and kisses her again and allows himself to be caught up in the moment.

"Hmm…that was a nice one," Kelly moans with a smile. Brandon flashes his grin at her before he goes in for another kiss as Kelly slowly lays her back down along the couch as she grabs Brandon's shirt, pulling him on top of her. After a few more minutes, they start to kiss each other with passions and feel arouses in their body that they neither have felt in a long time.

As Brandon is kissing down Kelly's neck to her shoulders, Kelly opens her eyes to look at Brandon, but instead, "Oh my goodness, SAMMY," she says as she pushes Brandon away quickly so her son won't be traumatized even more.

Kelly is still breathing pretty heavily as she squats down in front of her son, "Sammy, what's wrong, why are you out of bed?"

Sammy replied, "I can't sleep," and then asks, "Mommy, what were you and Daddy doing?"

Before Kelly could produce an answer, Brandon was squatting down on the floor along aside her, replying, "Well Sammy, I was showing your mom how much I really love her," saying the last part looking into Kelly's eyes.

Kelly smiles at Brandon and then turns her attention back to Sammy, "Honey, when two adults really love each other, they like to spend a lot of time together and sometimes they really like to kiss a lot, it's called making out. And it's something that only adults should do."

"Oh, okay," Sammy simply says accepting Kelly's answer.

"Why don't we go and tuck you back into bed," Kelly says as she starts to tickle Sammy.

Brandon joins in tickling Sammy as he is laughing enjoying the attention from both of his parents. And then Brandon scoops him up high into the air, putting up over his shoulder, while still tickling him a little bit walking up the stairs with Kelly following.

Once Brandon sets Sammy back into his bed, Sammy asks, "Can you read me another story," to both of his parents.

"Of course," replies Kelly as Brandon goes to find another longer book.

Kelly settles Sammy into her lap as Brandon begins to read while sitting next to Kelly. As Brandon is not even half way through the book, Kelly notices that Sammy is snoring softly.

Kelly quietly says, "Brandon, shh….he's finally out." She then manages to move Sammy off her lap and pull the covers over him.

* * *

><p>Once Brandon and Kelly get downstairs, they start to laugh out loud uncontrollably. After a minute, Brandon says, "Hey come here," as he wraps his arms around her body and kisses her gently.<p>

"Hmm…that was nice," Kelly says as she kisses him back gently.

"Yes, it was. Would you like to continue where we left off over on the couch?" Brandon asks kissing her again.

"I would, I really would but…," Kelly pauses.

"I knew that word was coming," Brandon says as he loosens his hold on her.

"Brandon, I just… I just don't want our first time back together with Sammy in the room next door. What if he wakes up again, I don't know how to explain that to him yet. And Brandon, you haven't been able to go to the doctor yet," Kelly says concerned.

"Yeah I know. I want to make love to you again the right way anyways," Brandon says sweetly.

"And how is that going to be?" Kelly asks with a grin.

"Well first of all on our honeymoon without any distractions and the rest of it is a surprise," Brandon says smiling.

"Oh really," Kelly says drawing herself to him again.

"Yep, you are just going have to wait a little longer," Brandon says kissing her.

"I'm impressed that you have held out this long," Kelly says congratulating him.

Brandon lets go of her and says seriously, "Wait, what is that suppose mean?"

"Wait what? Brandon what do you mean?" Kelly asks very confused at what just happened.

"That you're impressed that I have held out this long, not having sex," Brandon explains.

"Well, it's just that everyone has their own needs to be met," Kelly tries to explain herself.

"So you think, I've been with other woman recently, don't you?" Brandon accuses.

"Brandon, no, that's not what…" Kelly tries to explain, but Brandon cuts her off.

"Ever since I cheated on you, I have ALWAYS regretted what I have done. Why do you think I had to leave, I couldn't stand myself looking at you because I didn't feel worthy enough to have you for the rest of my life. But, I knew ever since I stepped foot onto that island, that I couldn't live my life without you, I just couldn't do it anymore. I've told you, you've been the last person I've had sex with!" Brandon finishes angrily and then adds, "I should go," as he turns around and walks out of the front door.

Kelly immediately runs after him shouting with a few tears, "Brandon STOP!" as she catches up with him and grabs his arm to turn him around.

She lowers her voice back down, "Brandon please don't leave here angry, let me talk."

Brandon doesn't respond but stands still facing her seeing her wet eyes.

"I believe you! You want to know why," Kelly says.

"Okay, why then," Brandon says looking away still thinking very little of himself.

"Because what happened back then is now in the past, we have both changed and matured. I have always been 100 percent full of confidence that we both love each other and would do anything for the other, even if we both hurt another. I remember something you told me once long ago; it's amending from those hurts and never giving up on each other that will make our relationship stronger that can never be broken. And trust me, you are extremely worthy of being with me. Life has given us another chance that I thought was never going to happen until a couple weeks ago. We have also been blessed us with a child after miscarrying our first one and I never thought that Sammy was even going to be born until I heard his first cry and held him in my arms. I'm not going to let anyone or anything wreck what we have together, including ourselves," Kelly finally finishes.

Brandon believes that is heart just leapt out of my body towards Kelly and goes to embrace her. "Kel, you're right I'm sorry and thank you for telling me what I needed to hear," Brandon says hugging her tight.

"I'm sorry too, Brandon, I never want to live my life without you again. Come on, let's go back inside."

"Kelly, you probably should just get some sleep now, it's late," Brandon says, but before he can continue his sentence Kelly cuts him off.

"And the only way I'm going to sleep tonight is if you hold me all night again like you have been," Kelly concludes.

Brandon gives her a small gentle kiss, "good because I really don't want to let go of you right now." They head inside up to Kelly's bedroom and fall into an extremely restful sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Friday night, June 11th, Brandon and Kelly take the chance to go out on a date as Sammy spends the night at Casa Walsh. As they are walking back to the car, Kelly finally works up the courage to ask Brandon something she's been curious about. "Brandon, I'm curious about something you said a couple of nights ago."

"Yeah, what did I say?" Brandon asks.

"When you mentioned going on a honeymoon. I guess I'm just curious to know how soon that might be able to happen," Kelly asks looking nervously at him.

A smile appears across Brandon's face as he reaches for her hand. "Well, naturally immediately following our wedding," Brandon teases.

"Well yes, but," Kelly starts, but Brandon silences her off with a sweet kiss.

"…If it wasn't for Sammy and my parents, I'll say let's go elope right now," Brandon says with a smile.

"So, you don't want a big wedding that would take a lot of planning, right?" Kelly asks hoping he will say yes.

"Do you remember when Dylan married Toni, of how small and simple their wedding was?" Brandon asks.

"Yeah, you said it was the most beautiful wedding you've ever attended," Kelly says smiling.

"That's kind of what I have pictured for us; mainly just you, me, Sammy, my parents, and a priest. But I also remember when people were hurt that I was the only one invited, so we would naturally have to include Steve, Andrea, Donna, David, Brenda, and Dylan," Brandon says and then asks, "Anyone one else you can think of?"

"Well, first of all Silver and I think it would only be appropriate if Nat gives me away," Kelly says.

"Done, well that's one thing the guest list is complete," Brandon says letting out a small laugh.

"And how soon would everything else need to be completed?" Kelly asks getting back to her original question.

Brandon gives her a sly smile, "Boy you're asking a lot of question before I've officially asked you to marry me, but don't worry, have some patience please. It will be sooner than later," Brandon explains, "come on, let's get in the car there's a place I want to take you that I haven't been to since I've been back."

Brandon opens for door for her and once he's in the car, he drives up to the Hollywood sign for them to overlook the city and the stars.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

June 15th Tuesday of the following week, Brandon, Kelly, and Sammy had their bags packed and are driving to the airport when Brandon and Kelly see a car with a message written on the back window saying, "Just married."

They both look over at each other at the same time, after half of a second Brandon reaches for her hand, "I think we have finally reach the time in our lives that we are both ready."

Kelly smiles widely, "I agree….Are you asking?"

Brandon squeezes her hand and gently rubs it a little bit before responding with a grin, "Nope," teasing her, "It's not the time or place, yet."

Kelly returns his squeeze, "Well, I'm looking forward to it when it is the time and place."

"Good," Brandon says before Sammy starts to ask a question because he became bored with his book.

* * *

><p>Before they knew it they had boarded the plane and have arrived in New York City where Brenda was waiting. As soon as they were clear of security, Sammy immediately saw his aunt.<p>

"Aunt Brenda," Sammy excitedly screamed from only five feet away as he ran straight into her arms.

"Hey there little buddy, how are you doing?" Brenda asked.

"Great," Sammy says as Brenda tickles him just a little bit.

"That's good because we are going to have tons of fun this week with your cousins," Brenda says as she sits him down and looks at her brother, "Brandon."

"Hey lil' sis," he says as he begins to embrace her in a long awaited hug.

Brenda laughs, "Only by thirty seconds….I've missed you."

"I know….me too," Brandon comments before letting go.

Then Brenda hugs Kelly, "Welcome back to New York, Kelly."

"Thanks Bren, it's good to see you. Now where are Dylan and the kids?" Kelly asks.

"Dylan is picking up the kids from some afternoon activities. They should be back to the house before we are," Brenda says.

* * *

><p>Even though Brandon and Kelly are tired from the flight, they stay up until midnight catching up with Dylan and Brenda. Brenda is currently working on a Broadway show since she prefers the stage vs. the camera. Dylan enjoys still writing short stories and a couple of novels when he has free time from investing in a couple of private businesses.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, Brandon has to report to the New York Times to have a meeting with his travel mates and bosses from the paper as well as National Geographic. They are severely sorry and apologize for the breakdown of communication when the plane crashed, but they are very thankful for the team coming home alive and safe. They also tell the entire team that they will respect any decision of staying with family and friends before returning to work if they so please to return.<p>

Brandon spoke his wishes, "Sir, I thank you for everything, but I need to remain in LA, so I would like to officially resign once our meeting and final submission is complete."

"Of course, Brandon, it was great working with you. You are truly a great writer and reporter, I have some connections if LA, if you would like them," his boss told him.

"Thank sir, I would appreciate that," Brandon says as he shakes his bosses hand.

That afternoon and all day the next day, the team works on putting together their article and then they are complete.

* * *

><p>As Brandon has been finishing up at the paper, Kelly and Brenda have taken the kids to tour New York City. Both Brandon and Dylan are able to finally join them on Friday the 18th.<p>

Once they arrive downtown, Brandon tells Dylan, "Hey man, you want to accompany me to the bank, I have some business I need to take care of as well as retrieve a couple of things."

"Yeah, sure thing Bran, let's just tell the ladies," Dylan says.

Once they are walking away from their families, Brandon asks, "So D, how's things really with my sister?"

"Bran, they are actually greater than ever! And I'm not kidding, who knew that I would actually enjoy being a husband and father so much!" Dylan says.

"That's great man, I'm really happy for the both of you to really make it work out finally," Brandon happily says.

"Yeah me too, so you and Kelly really seem like you are really serious again. You know that she never gave up on you and it's been really hard on her, we've all seen it," Dylan says.

"D, I hear I kind of have you to thank for helping her to realize that she couldn't give up, when you two talked about a year after I left LA," Brandon says.

"She really helped me too, Brandon, it was an important lesson for both of us," Dylan comments.

"I also want to thank you for being there with her when I couldn't when she was raped. There was an incident a couple of weeks ago at school with one of the students and teachers that was giving her nightmares. I've never seen her so distant and afraid before. About a week ago, she broke down by me walking into the kitchen simply from behind her, but she was finally able to tell me everything. So we've been going through it now together and it's been good," Brandon shares.

"Bran, that was probably one of the hardest times of my life, seeing how fragile she was. I never thought it was possible until that bastard came along. Honestly, I think the thing that helped the most was that she didn't want you to know so you wouldn't give up on your dreams just for her when she was in trouble. B, I wanted to call you so bad, but every time I mentioned calling you, she would get angrier at me than she was at the guy who raped her," Dylan says chucking at the memory.

"D, it's hard to be able to understand why things have happen as well as a bit harder not to regret everything that has happened in the last 12 years, but as Kel puts it, otherwise Sammy wouldn't be here and our relationship wouldn't be as strong now has it was in the past," Brandon says.

Brandon continues, "We know everything has been really sudden, but with our past and everything else we have talked about, we'll ready to live our lives together finally. And actually one of the things I need to retrieve from my safety box is the engagement ring. I was hoping this afternoon when we go to the park, that you could keep the kids and Brenda on the other side as I propose finally the right way and for the right reasons."

"Yeah, definitely man, wouldn't be happier to do anything else," Dylan says as he puts his hand on Brandon's shoulder for a second.

"Good thanks," Brandon says as they enter to the bank. Brandon retrieves his favorite watch, some other jewelry, keys, credit cards, a couple thousand dollars of money that he will deposit into an active account, pictures of his family and friends, and or course the engagement ring. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry for the wait, I've been distracted. **

**Chapter 31**

That afternoon as they make their way over to Central Park, Brandon gives Dylan the signal as he entangles his hand with Kelly's and whispers into her ear, "I have something I wanna show you, take a walk with me?"

As Kelly looks curious into Brandon's eyes, she hears Dylan telling the kids, "Hey who wants to play tag with me?"

Rebecca, Joey, and Sammy all scream yes as Brenda gives Dylan a weird look.

Brandon quietly speaks to Kelly again, "come on, it's not far, just on the other side of the park over there."

"Okay let's go," Kelly says as she starts to walk with Brandon.

Once they are a couple of steps away, Brenda asks Dylan, "babe, what's going on? Where are they going?"

Dylan smiles and gives her a quick kiss, "Just on the other side of the park to sit on a beach. I told Brandon that I would keep Sammy busy but within sight for when he proposes."

Brenda starts to jump and down, "Really, oh my goodness. This is so exciting, but really soon. He's only been back in the states for a month."

"Yeah, but they have been waiting for a very long time. Come on, let's play with the kids and watch for Brandon going down on one knee so Sammy can watch," Dylan says as he touches Brenda, "tag, you're it," and then runs off towards the kids.

* * *

><p>As Brandon and Kelly are walking, he wraps his arm around Kelly's waist gently and looks at her, "When was the last time I told you how beautiful you are?"<p>

Kelly smiles back at him, "I believe it was this morning when I woke up as you have every morning for the last week in a half."

"Good, I want to continue doing that," Brandon says as Kelly gives him a small kiss on the cheek.

"You have always been so thoughtful and sweet that like," Kelly complaints him.

As Brandon was leading her to a bench, he notices out of the corner of his eye, one of those cartoonists that draw funny pictures of people. "Hey Kel, look over there," Brandon says as he points.

"Oh yeah, it's one of those guys we stopped at in Washington, D.C.," Kelly says remember the sweet moment between them.

"You know, you got a goofy picture of me, but I never got one of you, please?" Brandon asks.

Kelly looks at him, "Really, you want one of these?"

"Yeah, we can hang them up on a wall together somewhere and I can tell the guy drawing how much I love you," Brandon says.

"Okay, if it's what you want. We should get something for Sammy also," Kelly says.

"We can bring him over later after we're done with our walk," Brandon says.

"Okay," Kelly says as she is thinking that he is up to something, but she doesn't want to ruin his fun because she is enjoying it also.

As they walk up to the vendor, the guy asks, "Hi there, how are you two doing this beautiful afternoon."

Brandon replies, "We're doing great, thanks."

"So what can I do for you, sir?" the drawer asks.

"Well, I would like to get a drawing of my beautiful, lovely lady here," Brandon says looking into Kelly's eyes.

"Alright, I can do that, if you could have a seat here please," he says as he points to a chair and then turns to Brandon as he puts paper on his board, "what is your ladies name."

"It's Kelly," Brandon says smiling.

"And how long have you known each other?" he asks.

"It's been awhile, we meet in high school and dated in college, but separated our ways until more recently because either of us were ready to be married at 22."

"That's a hard thing to do, to leave someone you love especially when you know it's the right thing to do. You two ready now for marriage?" he asks.

"Oh, we know so," Kelly says.

"Yep, the time is coming up really soon," Brandon also says.

"Well, I wish you both the best of luck. Now sir, what does your lady like to do," he asks.

"Well, she loves to take walks along the beach in LA, that's where we're from. She has the biggest heart for people around her; she's a high school guidance counselor. Lastly, she loves raising our son, Sammy, he's six years old," Brandon explains.

"Oh, you two have a son, this love story just thicken," the guys says interested.

"Well, about seven years ago, we ran into each other in New Orleans. She was there for a conference and I was on my last day of training for an overseas assignment with the New York Times and National Geographic. It was the first time we saw each other in about 5 years, either of us could resist each other. Long story short, my team workers and I were stranded on an unknown island up until about six weeks ago. As soon as I got back to the states I knew I had to find her to have her in my life again. And I feel like the luckiest guy in the world because she waited for me," Brandon explains.

"I had no choice, I wouldn't be happy if I didn't," Kelly said also looking deep into Brandon's eyes.

"Well, that is a beautiful story and not one that you hear every day," the guy says as he puts the finishing touches on the drawing of Kelly, "alright, we are finished here, you like it sir."

As Brandon and Kelly looks at the picture they see Kelly's deep blue eyes shining with love for him. The sunset of the west coast is in the background on the beach. Kelly is drawn with an oversize heart and is wearing a t-shirt that says 'world's greatest mom'.

"It's prefect, thank you," Brandon says as he hands the guy some money.

"Yes, thank you," Kelly also says.

"I love it," Brandon says wrapping his arm around Kelly again, "let's go sit down on this bench."

* * *

><p>Dylan and Brenda have been keeping their eye on Brandon and Kelly on the other side, once they see them sitting down on a bench, they look at each other knowing that it's time.<p>

"Hey, Sam, come over here," Dylan says as the children are stilling running around.

"What?" Sammy asks his uncle as Dylan and Brenda both kneels down to his level on both sides.

"There's something we want you to watch," Brenda tells him.

"You see your parents over there sitting on the bench," Dylan asks.

"Yeah, what are they doing?" Sammy asks.

"Well, pretty soon your father is going to get down on one knee and pull out a small box from his pocket," Dylan says.

"What's in the box?" Sammy asks.

"It's an engagement ring," Brenda explains, "he's asking your mother to marry him."

"What does that mean?" Sammy asks.

"There's going to be a wedding probably in a couple of weeks, and then they will be going what's called a honeymoon. Where they can spend some special extra alone time together to celebrate and you will get to hang out with us, grandma, and grandpa some more. Once they get back, all three of you will officially live together," Brenda explains.

"Sammy look, it's happening," Dylan points out.

* * *

><p>Back over at the bench, "Kel, I know it's finally the right time for us to be doing this, we've been through a lot together. And when we haven't been together physically, we still have been connected emotionally and spiritually," Brandon says as he moves from the bench down onto one knee.<p>

He lets go of Kelly's hand as he reaches into his pocket, "Kelly Marlene Taylor, will you do the honor of being my wife for the rest of our lives?" Brandon opens up the box as Kelly is trying not her happy tears blur her vision of him.

"Yes, of course. I love you, Brandon Walsh."

Brandon takes her left hand and slips the engagement ring onto her ring finger when Kelly notices the ring, "Brandon, it's the same one isn't?"

"Yeah, like you said once, it's our ring. I couldn't take it back because it belongs to us, I couldn't stand the thought of anyone else having it. I love you," he says matching wet eyes to Kelly's as he stands up to pull her close to him.

Kelly passionately kisses him, until she hears Sammy yelling, "Mommy" and "Daddy" as he is running up close to them with Dylan and Brenda shortly behind hollowing with joy as well as still keeping an eye on their children. Brandon and Kelly don't move from each other nor take their eyes away until Sammy is standing directly next them.

They both look down at him and lift him up, "Aunt Brenda said you're getting married."

"That's right, you happy about that," Kelly asks giving her son a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, can I come with you on the honeymoon; I wanna celebrate with you too, Mommy," Sammy says really serious.

Both Brandon and Kelly let out a small laugh, "Oh don't worry, we get celebrate for the rest of our lives, but a honeymoon is only for adults. One day you'll understand," Kelly explains.

"Oh, okay," Sammy says accepting the explanation.

"Congratulations, you guys. It's about time," Brenda says as they set Sammy down so Dylan and Brenda can hug Kelly and Dylan shakes Brandon's hand.

After about 5 minutes the cartoonist drawer walks up to the group, "Hi, I couldn't help to notice what was going on and I decided to make this drawing for you and your lady, free of charge, enjoy sir," he says as he hands Brandon and Kelly the drawer.

He drew Brandon down on one knee holding proposing to Kelly.

"It's beautiful….thank you," Kelly says still looking on the drawing amazed that someone captured this wonderful moment forever out of the kindness of their heart.

"Thank you sir, it's amazing," Brandon replies.

"You're welcome and congratulations, never let go of each other," he says.

Both Brandon and Kelly reply at the same moment, "we won't."

Kelly takes a picture of the drawing on her phone and text it to all of their friends and Jim and Cindy in LA with a message saying, "Its official…lets go out to dinner Tuesday night to celebrate. Love Brandon and Kelly.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Sunday morning Brandon gently wakes up from some noises occurring in the living room and kitchen. He reaches over to Kelly to realize that her side of the bed is cold.

Then he hears Kelly's voice softly saying, "Sammy you ready to wake up your father?"

"Yep," Sammy says excitedly.

"You have Father's day card you made?" Kelly ask because she's nervous herself, she didn't see the card in his hand.

"It's right here Mommy," Sammy shows her.

"Good, let's go in quietly," Kelly whispers. Brandon closes his eyes to make it look like he's still asleep, but he can't help to hide his small smile. As Sammy opens the door, it squeaks a little bit, and then he tiptoes over to the other side of Brandon and climbs up into the bed like he has done so many times with his mother.

He whisper's into Brandon's ear, "Happy Father's Day Daddy."

Brandon opens his eyes to find Sammy's face next to his and simply says, "Thank you, I love you

"I love you too Daddy. I'm really happy you're my Daddy and that I finally get to have a Daddy. Here I made this card for you," Sammy hands him the card. Brandon opens it up to find a picture of him and Sammy playing catch with a baseball.

He reads, "To the best DADDY in the whole world. I'm really thankful that I get to have a Daddy now that I can play baseball with. Mommy isn't good with a ball. I love you. Love, Sammy."

Brandon pulls Sammy in for a hug, "Thank you, have you had breakfast yet?"

Kelly finally speaks up from the door, "That's what I'm here for." Brandon looks up to find Kelly holding a cup of coffee.

She walks over and sits on the bed to give Brandon a light kiss, "Happy first Father's day, Brandon. I love you."

Brandon takes her hand as she sits down on the bed besides him, "I love you, too."

"Go get dressed Brandon, we're going out for breakfast, I hear its tradition." Kelly says.

* * *

><p>Brandon walks into the living room; he can't believe his eyes his father and mother are there. "Dad; Mom, what are you doing all the way out here," Brandon ask curious.<p>

"Well, it's Father's day. I wanted to spend the day with my two kids, especially one that I haven't seen on Father's Day for a long time. I've had no one wake me up early to take me out to breakfast," Jim explains.

"Happy Father's Day DAD," Brandon says as he gives his dad a hug, "When did you two get here?"

"We got in late last night, so we stayed in a hotel. Your sister and Kelly picked us up early this morning," Jim explains.

"Well, who's hungry?" Dylan asks. They all go out for breakfast and then spent the day around the house relaxing and telling old Father's Day stories, making Kelly very happy that her son gets to celebrate Father's Day in ways she never did.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived back in LA Monday afternoon they immediately go back to the house. Sammy goes in the backyard to run around and goes to bug Silver in her apartment. After Brandon and Kelly carried their entire luggage into the house they both sit down onto the couch because they were exhausted from traveling all day.<p>

"Hey come here soon to be Mrs. Walsh," Brandon says referring to Kelly. Kelly lets out a small sigh through a grin on her face as she readjusts herself against Brandon allowing him to wraps his arms around her.

"Well, that was a good trip, although I'm so tired from the traveling," Kelly says.

"Yeah me too, but it's now my favorite trip to anywhere," Brandon says as he lifts Kelly's left hand to kiss her ring finger.

"So, it even beats Belize," Kelly asks.

"Yep," Brandon replies.

"Japan,"

"Yep,"

"France,"

"Yep,"

"What about New Orleans," Kelly asks testing him now.

"hmm…it's close because I got to see you, but I didn't get to leave with you," Brandon replies.

"Good answer," Kelly asks giving him a small kiss.

"So how long do you think it'll take us to plan the wedding?" Brandon asks.

"Well assuming it's still going to stay really small and Donna secretly designed a wedding dress and tuxes for us a couple of years ago; it shouldn't take more than a couple of weeks," Kelly replies.

"Wait, Donna did what a couple of years ago?" Brandon asks perplexed.

"After she realized that I had refused to move on when she and David tried to set me up for blind dates, she had started to design what our wedding would look like. She only told me a couple of weeks ago when she stopped by at school for lunch. I didn't believe her until she showed me the designs, they're really beautiful," Kelly says ended with a yawn.

"Well I see, then hopefully it shouldn't take long we should get started on it tomorrow, because right now I'm thinking we should take a nap right here." Brandon says also with a yawn.

Kelly responds, "I think my eyes are already closed."

* * *

><p>Tuesday night June 22nd, Brandon, Kelly, Sammy, Steve, Janet, Andrea, David, Donna, Jim and Cindy gather at the Peach Pit for a special celebratory dinner that Nat prepared for in honor of Brandon's and Kelly's engagement. For the next three weeks, Brandon and Kelly plan the wedding and Donna is there practically everyday more than willing to help.<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

July 17th, The Wedding Day

As both Brandon and Kelly get ready for their wedding day in separate rooms, they both think back to the first time they met, their first kiss, the spring formal dance, Brandon's retreat thing, falling in love with each other, Washington D.C., Kelly having to choose herself, the engagement ring, getting back to together, the non-wedding, the lonely long nights, New Orleans, some more lonely long nights, and finally up to a month ago when they came back into each other's lives.

As Brandon is remembering his relationship with Kelly, he is also telling Sammy a little bit about it and how sometimes you just have to wait a little bit for the greatest things in life.

Their conversation is interrupted by Steve knocking on the door and Brandon says, "You may only come in if you're not my beautiful wife to be."

Steve opens the door, "Hey Bran, everything is ready out there and Kelly is as beautiful as ever."

"I can't wait to see her," Brandon says with a huge grin thinking that he can't believe it's actually going to happen this time. He has the feeling of readiness dwelling all throughout this entire body unlike last time 12 years ago.

"Well everything look in place on me?" Brandon asks.

"Yep, let's do it," Steve replies.

"Sammy, you ready for your parents to officially be married?" Brandon asks his son.

"Yep, let's do it!" Sammy says excitedly repeating Steve.

* * *

><p>Nat and Jim knock on the ladies door and Cindy goes to answer it.<p>

"Hey honey and Nat come on in," Cindy says has Jim gives her a quick kiss and Kelly comes out from behind the changing wall.

Nat greets her with a quick hug, "I can't believe I get to walk this princess down the aisle."

"Thank you Nat," Kelly says.

"Kelly, you're absolutely stunning. Brandon won't be able to see anything else when he sees you," Jim says.

"Well, then let's hope that neither of us trips," Kelly fears.

"Oh Kel, don't worry, I'll keep you from falling and Brandon as always been able to stand up straight," Nat reassures.

"Kel, it's time and everything is in place," Donna says.

"Alright, well lets go take our seats," Cindy says as her, Jim, and Donna leaves the room.

* * *

><p>The wedding is set up outside overlooking the Pacific Ocean with a slight breeze in the air. Brandon walks down the side of the aisle with Steve and Sammy following to go stand next the priest. Brandon looks onto his immediate family and closest friends (Jim, Cindy, Sammy, Brenda, Dylan, Steve, Janet, David, Donna, Andrea, Silver, and Nat) as the priest gives the signal for the string quartet to begin to play the music. Donna walks down the small aisle first, giving a wink to her husband David, remembering their wedding. Rebecca, Dylan and Brenda's daughter, walks down the aisle next spreading flowers on the ground. Finally Nat appears from around the corner with Kelly holding onto his arm. Everyone stands up and as soon as Brandon's eyes meets Kelly's, either of them are able to see anything else in their view.<p>

Once Nat and Kelly make it to the front, Brandon steps forward to take Kelly's hand and just simply says, "Hi," with a huge smile on his face.

Kelly responds herself with, "hi," matching the grin on her face.

As they move into place facing the priest, but still looking at each other while holding hands. The priest begins the ceremony, "Friends and family of Brandon Walsh and Kelly Taylor, we are gathered here today to witness the joining in holy matrimony between this man: Brandon Walsh and this woman: Kelly Taylor. Who give this woman in marriage?"

Sammy steps forward, "I do, sir. She's the best mom in the world."

Everyone chucks including Kelly and Brandon as they looking adorning at their son because he said more than they rehearsed. "Now, who gives this man?" the priest asks.

Jim and Cindy stand up, "His mother and I do sir."

The priest continues, "Now a reading from 1 Corinthians 13:4-8a:_"Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends."__  
><em>  
>"Brandon would you say your vows to Kelly now," the priest says.<p>

Brandon begins, "I, Brandon Walsh, take thee Kelly Taylor to be my lawfully wedded wife, my best friend, faithful partner, and the love of my life. We have been through many ups and down in this crazy world, sometimes together and sometimes not, but I believe we still always have been connected together in ways neither of us could explain to anyone else. I will love you, honor you, and faithfully cherish you as we stand side by side through the good, the bad, and the ugly from this day forth until death do us apart.

"Steve, may I have Kelly's ring please," the priest asks Steve, the best man. "Brandon, take Kelly's left hand as I place this ring into your right hand."

Brandon takes Kelly's left hand, "Now put this ring onto Kelly's ring finger as a symbol of your commitment," the priest says. Brandon gently slips the golden band around Kelly's ring finger.

"Kelly would you say your vows to Brandon now," the priest says.

Kelly begins, "I, Kelly Taylor, take thee Brandon Walsh to be my lawfully wedded husband, my best friend, faithful partner, and the love of my life. From the first moment I met you, I knew you were someone special. It's been a long road to this moment and I have no regrets because otherwise we wouldn't have our special miracle, our son. I will respect you, trust you, and faithfully cherish you as we stand side by side through the good, the bad, and the ugly from this day forth until death do us apart."

"Steve, may I have Brandon's ring please," the priest asks Steve once again. "Kelly, take Brandon's left hand as I place this ring into your right hand."

Kelly takes Brandon's left hand, "Now put this ring onto Brandon's ring finger as a symbol of your commitment," the priest says. Kelly gently slips the thicker golden band that matches hers around Brandon's ring finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss your bride," the priest announces as Brandon puts his arm around Kelly's wrist stepping towards her and gives her a gentle sweet kiss. Everyone claps and cheers as they break apart.

"Everyone, it is my pleasure to be the first to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Brandon Walsh!" the priest happily says as they turn to Sammy to hug and kiss him. Brandon picks him up as he takes Kelly's hand to lead her to the rest of their family and friends for hugs and kisses.

After the ceremony, everyone follows Brandon and Kelly to Brandon's mustang that has been decorated with cans and a sign saying 'just married' on the back of the car. Everyone says goodbye and waves them off as Brandon drives Kelly to a beach house up the coast for a two week honeymoon.

* * *

><p>Once Brandon finally parked outside of the vacation home he turned to Kelly, "Please don't get out of the car yet." He got out of the vehicle and walked around to Kelly's door to open it for her.<p>

"Give me the honor please Mrs. Walsh to escort you," Brandon said taking Kelly's hand, gently leading her out of the car and towards the front door. When they step up onto the front porch Brandon lifts Kelly into his arms and gives her a passionate kiss.

As she breaks away, "I can't wait for more of that inside, Mr. Walsh," Kelly says smiling and reaching for the door handle. As Brandon is caring her across the threshold he notices a card taped to the door.

"Hey Kel, what's that on the door," he asks.

"I don't know, let's find out," Kelly says as she takes it off the door and opens it.

Kelly reads it out loud, "Mr. and Mrs. Walsh hope you two enjoy your honeymoon and don't worry about anything back home. We have it covered! Congregations and we are looking forward to continually sharing our lives together as you two are finally married. With the best of love, your friends."

"That's nice of them and they must have put the rose petals on the floor," Brandon says as he noticed them as Kelly was reading.

"Where do you think they lead to?" Kelly asks.

"I don't know, I guess we just have to find out," Brandon says as he sets Kelly back onto her feet and pulls her close for another kiss.

"Well, wherever it leads, I hope it's somewhere where this dress can come from," Kelly says grinning at Brandon as she is pulling him closer to her as she follows the rose petals.

**THE END**

**I'm finally finished uploading everything. Hope ya'll have enjoyed. There may or may not be a sequel to this story. I have some ideas and story lines that I might want to explore, but I'm not making any promises. I won't post anything until it is completely finished. This story took two years, so it might be another couple of years before you see anything from me...but time will only tell. Take care ya'll!**


End file.
